Son of Chaos
by ServantOfRagnos
Summary: Daniel James Greenfield thinks he is a normal teen. That is, until he finds himself in a bathroom hiding from a massive creature. Why does this creature want him so bad? Who is he? Everything he thought to be true is proven false. This story is set in the future (150 years from the stuff happening in the book), and does not contain PGO Characters directly, only mentioning them.
1. Introduction

**Hello my children..**.

It is me, your creator, Ragnos. Though, you may not have known my real name, my title to you should be known. I am lord of chaos, creation and the universe. Father to Gaia and Ouranos, the earth and sky. Though the stories say that I am just a void, those stories are lies. They were created to mask my existence. This was all my plan though, for I did not want anyone to know of me. I had an Oath, you see. This oath I pledged to every currently ruling immortal deity. I pledged this to my Daughter, Gaia, My Grandson, Chronos, and my Great Grand Son, Zeus. This Oath makes me abide to certain rules.

One is to never help their enemies in any way possible, no matter what. Another is that I am not allowed to intervene with any mortals, not one bit. That means no Demigod children, no followers and so on. Of course, these rules weaken my rule over your planet, the same planet I created. But I have more important matters to work on then those of the planet. Not long ago, though for a mortal it's many years, my Daughter was 'killed'. It probably isn't the best word to use, since she is immortal. The same thing happened to her, as what did to Ouranos. Her solid form was destroyed, rendering her incapable of physical interaction with the surface. She is in a state of sleeping which she can never awake from. She sometimes stirs though. Those are what you call earthquakes.

I have always liked your kind: talented, creative and kindness all in one, encased inside a weak body. Sometimes, people commit great evil, for which I wish to punish them for, but since I have an oath to keep, I'm powerless. I am mainly peaceful, loving all creatures that are not evil. Those that are, are not my spawn, but rather that of Tartarus. But my oath denies interaction with these evil beings.

Now my dear children I must say that the creation of life was actually not far from what a famous mortal, demigod if you wish, proposed. This man was called Charles Darwin, son of Athena, Goddess of wisdom. I would only make the following changes to his theory. The first creatures were... well in mortal language they have no name at all. These creatures I let loose in your world by the billions. Their form was not yet complete, they could choose from an infinite number of possibilities. Some chose wings, others gills and so on. Once I was happy with their form I left them that way, no longer able to change forms at will.

Now, my Children, I must go, because I have other important things to attend to, as I have mentioned before. But soon, you will meet someone very special, in a story filled with my broken oaths.

 **A/N Hello my dear readers I hope you liked this little intro to my story, probably the other chapters will be more longer. If you find any spelling mistakes in my stories please tell me nicely after all I am human. Once again I would thank you if you would support me (after all this is my first ever story). I've rewritten the chapters from this one to the Chapter called "The Dining Pavilion". I mainly corrected mistakes, filled plot holes (If there was any) and added a bit to it.**

 **Goodbye for now**

 **-ServantOfRagnos**


	2. Hide and Seek

**Where the hell are they?**

I've been waiting for the past fifteen minutes in the dark and foggy school yard for my friends to arrive. Nothing.

I kept seeing things moving in the shadows of the Forest near our school, but I dismissed them as just me being paranoid.

"What's taking so fucking long?" I asked myself.

 _"Sssssss..."_

"Whoa, what was that?"

I noticed one of the trees rustling. Phew, just the wind.

Just as I was ready to go home, having spent all my energy kicking stones across the tarmac, I heared the wind rustling the trees again.

But this time, it sounded different.

"Stop being Paranoid, nothing will eat you." I muttered.

I started walking down the pavement.

"Stupid Tony, with his bullshit. _Friends are coming. Wait here._ Yeah, I have other stuff to do."

Tony was probably my only friend at school. He like plants, and he had a note excusing him from PE. Apart from that he was probably held back a few years, cause he looked a bit older than everyone else.

" _SSSSSSSSssss_..."

Wow the wind was really picking up. I'd better get going. Maybe the wind was signalling a storm brewing.

I felt a tingling down my spine, so I took one last look, one little glance back towards the Yard, and I noticed something that chilled me to the bone.

A Massive form was slowly snaking towards me.

"Wha-" I gasped, not knowing how to react to what I just saw.

" _SSSSSSSSSSSS"_

It suddenly started speeding towards me, probably sensing it was spotted. The moon shone onto a part of the thing, and I glimpsed snake-like scales.

"Oh shit..." This wasn't my day.

I sprinted until I reached the front of the school. I looked around, and I can only explain my decision as one made by the sheer panic I felt in the heat of the moment, because instead of running away, I barged through the entrance of my school, Woodfigh High. It's entrance was open most times, because the security guard had a knack for leaving the door open. Couldn't really blame him, seeing as how he was close to eighty.

I heared the snake hissing as it slithered after me, faster than I had ever expected it to be.

I ran down the corridor, not daring to look behind me. I didn't stop to try the classroom doors, knowing that they were always locked.

A massive crash signalled that the snake had broken through the door, and most of the wall.

A plan started forming in my head, and it involved the Toilets. The snake was closing in fast, which I could judge from the hissing sound getting closer. I heared it smashing it's way down the corridor, smacking against the lockers, it's massive body denting them beyond recognition.

I saw the toilets, but fear started building up as I heared the snake getting ever closer. I thought I wasn't going to make it.

Suddenly, the hissing and the movement of the snake was overlapped by a deafening roar as the entire ceiling collapsed. The snake probably weakened the structure with it's destruction. Luck was on my Side!

Hundreds of tons of bricks fell onto the reptilian creature, but I knew it wasn't dead. I did get some valuable time though. I kept running, and rushed into the first toilet that I saw, plaster dust billowing in with me. It was the girls toilets.

My plan was just to hide in one of the cubicles, and hope it didn't find me. Not the best plan, I know.

I quickly darted into the nearest cubicle, and closed the latch. There was total silence, only broken by my ragged breaths, which I tried to stifle, fearing the snake would hear me.

After what seemed like an eternity, I figured the snake lost my scent, and gave up. I sighed deeply.

Without even time to react, the bathroom door exploded in a tornado of splinters, and my cubicle was ripped out of the school foundation.

I knew that what I saw would haunt my nightmares for the following weeks, if I survived. The chances of that were close to zero though.

A fifty foot snake towered over me, rising ever higher. It's head broke the ceiling and the moonlight lit up it's entire body.

I closed my eyes, and waited for the killing blow to strike my body, the snake's hundreds of fangs to pierce me.

What a way to go, dying inside of a Ladies Bathroom.

The killing blow never came.

I opened my eyes ever so slightly, and saw my pursuer looking up at the sky.

I too, followed the glance of the Snake, and I saw strange birds circling above the monster's head.

They got closer and closer, and the snake went into a frenzy.

The shapes became clearer, but... That couldn't be!

The birds weren't birds at all. Their shape reminded me of horses. Impossible, I'm probably just delirious.

As they got closer, I saw that they were actually horses... horses with wings.

I didn't question it. You don't really get surprised at winged horses after getting attacked by a mega-snake.

At that point, the snake was literally trying to bite the horses out of the air, but they just dodged it.

Something glinted on top of each horse.

It looked slightly like a...

Human.

 **"FIRE!"**

That made it a certainty. They were people.

Volley after volley of arrows fell harmlessly against the face of the beast, it's skin was way too thick.

 **"KEEP FIRING!"**

One arrow struck it right in the eye, making it roar in pain. A dozen arrows flew down the gullet of the snake.

It dissolved into dust, which was freaky.

Ropes dropped down next to me, and slowly, the people came down them.

"Jesus." I muttered still looking at the place where a massive snake was only moments ago. Now the Girl's bathroom looked more like a desert.

The first person to land next to me was a girl.

She was breathtakingly beautiful. Blonde, slightly Frizzy hair, grey eyes, cute nose. She wore glowing metal armor. A sword and a tattered baseball cap hung at her side.

"Hello there," she said in a perfectly calm voice, "Do you want to stand up off of the toilet?"

"Uh-huh." I muttered, hardly able to speak in her presence.

"Then come on, I'll give you a hand." She told me, with a smirk on her face, pulling me up. She grabbed me by my outstretched forearm, and helped me lift myself up. She looked at my torso, and her smile disappeared, replaced by a look of worry. "Oh Gods, you're injured. Our medic will be down here any second, just-"

I didn't even notice the wound in my stomach. A fist-sized splinter from the door flew into it, and blood was pouring down my legs.

"I'm Okay..." I muttered.

Then I collapsed into her arms, the world blacking out around me.

 ** _In the ward_**

My eyes slowly opened, flinching at the strong light above me. I didn't know where I was, or how I got here. I noticed a blonde girl sitting in a chair, which was right in front of my bed. She had her back to me, so she didn't see my eyes open. I hoped for a second that it was the same Blonde Girl who came to my rescue. It probably wasn't her. What was there to like about me anyway?

I tried to turn sideways, so that I could lie more comfortably, but I couldn't, because a sudden pain spiked into my stomach.

"ARGH! SHIT!" I Shouted.

The Girl Jumped, and quickly turned to looked at me. It was the girl! My heart did jumping jacks, but I didn't know if it was from her, or the sudden pain in my abdomen.

"What are you doing?" She asked angrily.

"Tried to-"

"Shut up."

I did as told.

She pulled away my blanket, and the cold morning breeze made my teeth chatter.

"You teared open your wound," She muttered, "Stay Still, and drink this."

She handed me a cup from beside the bed, which was filled with a strange liquid.

"What is-"

"Just drink it."

She forced it down my throat, and at first it felt warm, like alcohol, but then it turned sweeter, reminding me of my mother's ice tea which I loved as a little kid. I had nearly forgotten what it had tasted like, it had been such a long time since I last drank it.

The pain stopped, and I relaxed.

"You better?" She asked, tightening my bandages.

"Yes. Thanks."

She blew a strand of her blonde hair away from her face, "We didn't get to meet and greet during the rescue. Hi, I'm Sophia. How about You?"

"Daniel."

"You must be very important if Chiron sent so many people after you. Who are your parents?"

"My mother, she died when I was young. As for my father, I never knew him."

She sighed, like she had heared this a million times before.

"Have you ever heared of Greek gods?"

"Yes, we learned about them during a history lesson. But why do you ask?"

"Look, it might be hard to believe, but I know who your father might be."

"What?"

"You're a demigod."

I looked at her, confused.

"Like- Like Hercules?"

"Yes, like him."

"But Gods don't exist."

"They do, I'm afraid."

"I don't believe you, I'm sorry."

"The drink I gave you was nectar, the drink of the gods. It's deadly to mortals, but in small doses it heals demigods."

"But- But- I can't be a demigod. I'm just a normal boy, who lives a normal life-"

"So is getting chased by a Laconian Drakon part of your everyday life?"

"Well... No." I was starting to believe what she was saying, however stupid it sounded. I mean, gods in real life? What utter bollocks. Then again, I always felt different compared to the other people in my class.

"After you fainted, we brought you to camp. Here, children and young adults live their lives who are just like you. There are few of us, compared to mortals, but we're a good community."

Something clicked into place.

"Where you the people that Tony called his Friends when he texted me?"

"I guess we are. You'll get to meet him soon if everything goes as planned. He's probably the reason why you were attacked in the first place."

"Great, so I have a reason to strangle him."

She laughed.

"Do you want to get up? Maybe have a look at the Camp from the balcony."

"Fine."

I tried standing up, which at first, I couldn't do.

"You need help?"

"No, I'm fine." I tried again, and this time I was able to push myself up shakily. I was shaking because of many things. The Cold, my tiredness, the sudden weight dropped onto my shoulders which I still didn't quite believe.

I was probably taken to a mental hospital, after hallucinating about a Giant Snake, or whatever Sophia called it, and barging through the closed school building, screaming. They probably found me in the Ladies Bathroom, and they took me away to get me treated. Seems about right.

After some help from Sophia, I was finally able to stand up straight.

One shaky leg after the other, I walked over to the balcony even though I didn't exactly know why there was a balcony built for the sick bay - but that was the least of my concerns.

Just before I opened the doors, the smell from outside reached my nostrils. The sweet smell of grass and strawberries, mixed with the choking smell of coal fires, and the much more pleasant campfire smells of wood smoke and marshmallows.

The smell was intoxicating, apart from that acrid Coal Fire smell.

I opened the doors, but before I could look at this Camp Sophia was talking about, a massive roar shook the building, which didn't help my nerves.

"What was that?"

"Just Festus."

I studied Latin for maybe a year before I gave up, and my vocabulary was reduced to a few words.

Yet I could swear that Sophia said the word Happy. Well, I wasn't happy about that roar, that was for sure.

I sighed deeply, and stepped onto the wooden balcony.

The view took away my breath. It was a massive field, where one corner was taken up by a strawberry field, with people walking in between the rows of fruit. Except the majority of them were wierd because they trotted around with furry pants on. Strange.

Far to the West, I saw a great big forest, from which a massive winged beast charged out, sending woodland creatures scurrying in fright. That was probably the source of the Roar, and though his name was Happy, the size and glory of this creature didn't make me happy at all. The feeling was more 'Awed and Frightened to Death' than happy.

I found it strange that this thing was glinting in the sun, like a freshly polished car, which meant it was made from some sort of metal. Bronze maybe? I could hardly take my eyes off it, but the creature waded back into the forest, to the delight of the native animals.

The cabins were what caught my attention next. They were decorated very differently, but I couldn't see individual details. There were maybe forty of them, all placed around a commons area.

This entire field the camp was built on was surrounded by hills, and on the tallest one, I spotted a massive golden, glowing statue, just blocked by an even taller pine tree. I really wanted to see what, and who, the statue was of, but sadly the tree wasn't moving anywhere.

Closer to this big house, there was a massive amphitheatre, if I remembered the name of the building from History class correctly.

On yet another hill, a sizeable Marble Pavilion filled with tables stood. It was too far away to make out details.

In one corner of the field was a large lake, where people were canoeing. Close to the bank, a bunch of kids were playing volleyball.

The Final things I saw was what could only be described as the training grounds.

A lot of people were around there, inside the arena, fighting with swords, riding horses in and out of the woods, or shooting targets with was even a basketball court!

I thought that the swords were only replica's, until I saw someone decapitate a dummy.

Apart from this, and the massive metallic beast, this place was awesome. The Best Mental Health Institute I had ever seen!

Sophia walked over to my side, and leaned against the railing.

"I've always loved the view from here. It helps me clear my mind."

"I can understand that."

"You seem like a cool guy. Maybe we can talk some time later, but any moment Chiron might arrive."

Might heart beat faster, reacting to this cute girl, who just said that I was cool.

"In fact... He's la-"

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood" said a new male voice from behind me...

 **Well this is the first in rewriting my starting chapters. I don't know, I felt like I have more Ideas now then last year. Also the different spelling mistakes were kinda bugging me. Anyway I'll probably do this with all the chapters that I wrote before my big break. Still got writing to do.**

 **Goodbye for now**

 **-ServantofRagnos**


	3. Basketball Target Practice

**I turned around to see the source of the sound.**

It was a man sitting in a wheelchair. He had brown hair and a bushy beard. His eyes glittered with happiness.

"Chiron." Sophia said, whilst bowing

The man, who Sophia called Chiron, could hardly contain his smile.

"Hello and welcome to the safest place for a demigod. Can I ask what your name is?" He said. The smile made me relax.

"Of course, my name is Daniel James Greenfield."

"Welcome Daniel! I am Chiron, as Sophia has already mentioned. I hope you have completely healed from your injury sustained during your rescue."

"Mister Chiron-"

"Just Chiron, that's enough for me."

"Okay, Chiron. Who are you?"

"I am the Camp Director. Sophia, I presume, has already talked to you about Greek mythology and the gods."

"Yes, She has."

"Do you not recall anyone named Chiron in a single story?"

"Umm-" I thought hard, "Wait. You're that Chiron? The one that took the dead over the river Styx?"

"No, No, No." He Grumbled, "That's Charon. I was the one that trained many heroes. You probably know of the name Achilles?"

"Who doesn't know that guy?"

"It was I that trained him."

"Oh, you're that Chiron..." I trailed off, feeling embarrassed, "Now I know. But weren't you a Centaur in the myths?"

"Who said I wasn't?"

Chiron started getting out of his wheelchair, which was probably impossible, since people normally sit in wheelchairs because they can't stand up. He was standing up nonetheless. For some weird reason his legs didn't move with his body. Then the blanket in his lap fell to the floor, and his 'legs' retracted into the wheelchair, revealing an impossible sight.

He was half horse.

"How- What-"

"It's Perfectly normal to be puzzled by the sight of a half equestrian person, but don't worry, you'll get used to it quickly. You see, my wheelchair is enchanted, so that I can compact my horse parts into a box. Fake legs then pop up, and I put a blanket over them just to be sure."

"But you can't be that Chiron from the myths, right? That stuff was thousands of years ago."

"I'm afraid it's me, in the flesh and blood."

"How old are you then?"

"Three-Thousand Two-Hundred and Ninety Eight, maybe Ninety-Nine. I'm not sure. After this much time, you tend to stop celebrating birthdays. The cake would be nothing more then just a pile of lit candles." He chuckled.

I looked at Sophia, who was standing beside me, laughing at my reactions.

"I'm probably in a coma." I muttered.

"No, you're perfectly fine. Our Doctors made sure you would be. Don't let their work go to waste, they don't like that."

"Great."

"Now that you're better, I suggest you go downstairs, and out through the front door. A few demigods are waiting for you there, to welcome you to the Camp too. Watch out for the Ares Cabin kids though, they have a unpleasant way of showing around the New Kids."

"What about Sophia?"

"She'll be down there with you in a few minutes too, I just have to talk to her about something."

"Let me guess, it's something to do with my Father?"

"You knew him?"

"Nope, Sophia kind of talked me through that before you got here. You want to figure out whose son I am, because a Drakon doesn't chase every kid down the School Corridor."

Chiron glanced at Sophia, who shrugged an apology.

"Fine, yes we want to talk about that. But it doesn't matter. It won't harm you to have a meet and greet with the others. Well..." He didn't finish the sentence.

Amazing.

I walked through the door, and as soon as my feet were outside, they shut it behind me. Muffled voices came through the door.

" _I didn't want him to know-"_

 _"He might be listening."_ Sophia muttered.

 _"You're right,"_

And the rest of their talk was in a different language, that I didn't understand. It sounded Greek.

"Fine, then let's go meet the Campers, and play dodge with these Ares Kids."

I walked down the steps.

 **10 minutes later...**

This House is Massive. Too Massive. It takes too bloody long to Navigate through it.

After what seemed like a lifetime and a half, I spotted an open door, with daylight shining through it, and a buff guy standing next to it.

As I got closer, more features became visible of this guy. He had a Surfer Complexion, with one big difference. His eyes. Not the color, but the number. There were hundreds all over his body. The one on his hand tracked my movement.

I muttered a hello to him as I walked outside. He nodded back.

I took my eyes off of this surfer dude, and instead concentrated on the greeting party.

This greeting party was a sorry sight. It saddened me. There were five kids standing around the doorway.

"Hey!" One boy said. He was about my age, with blonde hair and blue eyes. A Bow and quiver were on his shoulder. "New Kid, you're finally awake. Scared me to Hades and back. You can be thankful I was there!"

He showed me his hand, and I grasped it.

"My name is John Solace, Great Great Great Grandson of William Solace, and I'm the child of Apollo. I'm the main doctor of the camp, but I'm pretty handy with a bow too. Just don't give me a Guitar, that's my brother's job."

"Hi John, I'm Daniel Greenfield. Thanks for saving me."

Then a Black Haired, freckly faced Girl walked over. Her name was Desdemona Whilkhinson, quite a mouthful, I might add, and she was a daughter of Hecate.

I looked behind her to see if anyone else would step forward. Noone.

"Tony's currently at the fields and Elizabeth is taking care of her plants." John told me.

"Oh okay." I muttered sadly.

Desdemona stepped back, and a boy with black hair and sea green eyes walked over to me. He was around fourteen years old.

"Hi" he said "My name is Nicholas Jackson, son of Poseidon. You can call me Nico if you want."

"Nice to meet you."

"My sister wanted to meet you too, but she's disappeared." He told me, searching for his sister.

"I'm Here!" Said the voice of a little girl from behind Nico and John.

"My name is Jennie Jackson, daughter of Athena" She popped up beside me, her hair a blonde mess. After brushing her hair back, a much younger version of Sophia stared back at me. I did a double take. The similarity was scarily close.

"Hello, mine is Daniel James Greenfield." I told her, "I'm guessing you two are siblings."

"Well Duh!" Said the Girl. She was probably around ten years old.

"Then how come you both look totally different compared to each other?"

"Oh, That's an easy question!" Nico Said, "My father, Poseidon left my mom before I was born. She married Jennie's father after Poseidon went back to his palace. Since I was born after my mom married my stepdad, Jennie's father, I got the surname Jackson." Nicholas explained.

"But what my Stepmom didn't know was that Athena visited my dad, while he was married, and I was born from that meeting. Brought Down to our Doorstep by Hermes." finished Jennie, with a big smile on her face. "She Probably did it to anger Poseidon. They always had a grudge against each other, but me and my big brother don't fight that much."

"Yeah, sure." Scoffed Nicholas, "Anyway, I have a big question."

"Fire away."

"Do you have ADHD or Dyslexia?"

That question confused me.

"Why?" I asked.

"You see, most demigods have either ADHD, which is their built-in battlefield reflexes, or dyslexia, because their mind is calibrated to Greek."

"Oh I see. I have neither dyslexia, or ADHD, So I guess I'm a freak?"

"Nope, just lucky in some cases, and unfortunate in others."

"Thanks, I guess." I muttered.

He was about to say something else when Chiron and Sophia stepped outside.

"Nicholas, Jennie, what did I tell you two about pestering the new people?" Sophia asked. Her voice sounded tired, like they had gone through this many times.

"Sorry Sophia." They both chorused.

"Now go do your training exercises, especially you Nicholas, you need to be better at archery." Chiron said.

"But I hate archery." Nicholas muttered. He probably didn't want anyone to hear him, but I did, since I was standing right next to him.

They both ran off.

"Now Sophia, can you please show Daniel around Camp Half-Blood, as we agreed." Chiron told her.

"Follow me Dan" Sophia said, giving Chiron a short nod.

We start walking away from the house and I finally saw it in it's full glory.

"That over there," said Sophia, as she turned around, "Is the Big House, our Headquarters."

"Well named." I said. It was actually quite easy to figure it out, since it was a four storey tall building.

We walked onward and Sophia showed me the stuff I saw from the balcony, starting with the Statue blocked by the massive Pine tree.

It glowed with a godly light.

I believe Sophia called it the Athena Parthenos. It was made of marble which was slightly worn after many millennia, but it was still beautifully inlaid with gold and ivory. It originally stood in the center of the Acropolis, but later it was stolen by the Romans when they ransacked Athens. A few decades ago it was brought back to us through a mighty quest. This last action made peace between the Greeks and the Romans. She wanted to say more, but then just shook her head.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's just... Politics are complicated. The point is that it isn't just us Greeks with a Camp, the Romans have one too. Camp Jupiter." And with that we walked on, she said no more.

She walked over to the tree nearby, where a glittering golden chain mail vest hung from a nail hammered into the tree trunk.

"Hey Boy!" Sophia said, to seemingly nothing.

Out of thin air, something snorted, and flames burst into existence, burning a patch of grass to ashes.

A creature that looked like a lizard started moving, and I realized that it was there the whole time, only perfectly camouflaged.

Walking closer to the tree, the Chain mail vest started shining brightly, and the next second it was a hoodie gleaming golden.

"What is that?" I asked with surprise.

"Golden Fleece." Sophia Said Plainly, before Crouching down next to the Dragon.

"What do you mean by Golden F-" Then it dropped, "This is _the Golden Fleece?_ The one from the Myths?"

"It certainly isn't a cheap knock off. As you will realize in the next few days, this Camp is literally filled with Mythological items and creatures." She said, spreading her arms, gesturing all around her. I looked back at the forty foot tall statue of Athena, which was probably the biggest clue that helped confirm Sophia's claims. "But from now on, try using the word myth as little as possible, seeing as how most of the Greek Stories aren't fiction at all. Take me for instance. I'm real, aren't I?" She then turned back towards the Dragon, and started scratching his chin. "Hello, Peleus, who's a good boy?" She cooed. The Dragon Purred with pleasure.

"The Dragon's named Peleus?"

"Yes, Why not?" Her eyes then lit up, "Hey come here, let's introduce you to him."

"Umm, I don't want to die thank you very much."

She laughed, "Don't worry, he doesn't bite everyone."

Great. Not Everyone.

"That didn't really help me decide."

"Come on, don't be a whimp."

"Fine."

"Now put your hand to his nose, let him sniff you."

I did as told. I felt the Vacuum like suction of Peleus' nose as it snuffled over my hand. It then Placed it's head underneath it, and snuggled into it.

"See, he likes you! Scratch his Chin, he likes that."

I Did just that, and Peleus Purred. I was liking this Dragon more and more every second.

I looked at Sophia and saw her looking up at the tree, "There's a story behind the tree too." She said, starry eyed.

"Please tell me." I said, interested to know more about the camp.

"Fine by me. Sit Down, get comfortable, it's story time." She smiled, clearing her throat.

"Our story begins back before the Second Titan War. From now on, whenever I tell you stories, which will be often, I will talk about this time period as the PJ Times, just to simplify things. It's around a hundred and fifty years ago."

"What's that supposed to me?"

"PJ stands for Percy Jackson, one of the most famous campers ever. Back during this time period, he went on some very important quests and created his legacy. Anyway, let me continue."

"There was a girl named Thalia Grace, who was the daughter of Zeus, Lord of the Sky. Grover, one of the satyrs leading the Council of the Cloven Elders today, was just a young kid back then and he was guiding them towards this Camp."

"Satyrs?"

Sophia sighed, "They guide campers to safety, you must have heard of them before in history classes. Now shut up. I want no more interruptions."

"They say the journey was a hard one, filled with hundreds of vicious monsters. By the time they had reached the far end of this hill, the monsters had caught up with them once more. At least a dozen hell hounds and all three of the Kindly Ones." she told me.

"Kindly Ones?" I asked once more, forgetting what Sophia said. Peleus laid down his head into my lap, while I scratched him behind his ear.

"You just can't sit still and listen to a story without questions, can you? Can't blame you really. It's in your blood as a demigod. To answer your question, the kindly ones are the Furies. You know, Alecto, Tisiphone and Megaera. They serve Hades. At camp we call them the Kindly Ones, since saying the word Furies is considered bad luck." she said.

Then she continued the story as if nothing had happened.

"By the time they got to the top of the hill, the Monsters were literally right behind them. Since Thalia was Slowing them down because she was wounded, she told the other two Demigods travelling with them as well as Grover to run to the safety of the camp while she held the monsters back. It was a suicide mission, and sadly she couldn't hold out long. With her sacrifice, her friends got over Half-Blood Hill. She didn't die, don't get me wrong, but her father, Zeus, turned her into this tree before she died, letting her live on. The tree protected the camp with a border, which would not let in any monster as hard as it tried. It does the same nowadays too, but the Athena Parthenos helps it work properly. The more campers in Camp Half-Blood, the stronger the defense of the camp becomes." She cleared her throat, "Anyway, a few years after that incident, when the Second Titan war started, someone inside the camp called Luke Castellan, who was a son of Hermes, poisoned the tree. Our Hero, Percy Jackson, Travelled to the Sea of Monsters to get the Golden Fleece, so the tree could survive. He successfully completed his quest, and returned to the dying tree. The Magic of the Fleece healed it, a bit too well even, because Thalia emerged from the tree. She rejoined the ranks of the living, and after a quest with Percy Jackson she became the Leader of the Hunters of Artemis."

"Who are they?"

"Just a bunch of stuck up, immortal idiots." She said. I could feel that she had bad memories about them. I didn't prosecute her any more.

"Shouldn't we get going?" I asked.

"Oh yeah," She looked at her watch, "Good call. I got lost in the storytelling."

"Don't worry, I liked it."

"Thanks." She said.

We both stood up from underneath the shade of the tree, and Peleus blew a bit of steam from is nostrils, probably sad to see me go.

During our walk to the strawberry fields, our next destination, Sophia and I talked a bit more.

"You know, it's weird talking to someone new. For some reason more and more monsters escape back into the mortal world. You're a lucky one, because we've had tons of rescue missions lately where we either lost the Target Demigod, or we lost members of the Rescue team."

"I guess I'm happy that I wasn't eaten. I never thanked you for that."

"No problem, that was our job. Thank Tony for calling us in time even though he was, in a way, the cause of most of your problems."

"And who's child is Tony then? Maybe Demeter?"

"Why Demeter?"

"He's always liked plants, always took care of nature. If I remember correctly Demeter is the goddess of those things, right?"

"Sorry to disappoint, but he isn't a demigod. You'll see soon. As for Demeter, she's the goddess of Harvest, so I guess you're partially right." She told me.

The answer she gave me intrigued me more. I wanted to find out who my friend really was. The awkward guy, who I quickly befriended during the first year at my new school. He seemed quite strange, but I could never really pinpoint what was so strange about him.

We arrived at the strawberry fields, and the sweet aroma of strawberries wafted over me.

"Ahh, that smell is intoxicating."

"I know right. This is one of my favorite places in the entire camp."

I noticed someone familiar close by, and he was also wearing furry pants.

"Hey Tony!" Sophia shouted.

The figure turned towards us. It was Tony!

He walked over, like he always did when in normal pants.

"Hey guys, how are you doing?"

"New fashion Tony?" I asked, looking down at his pants.

"What?"

"Your pants are a bit weird, that's all. No offense."

"Does he...?" He asked, looking at Sophia and raising an eyebrow.

"Nope."

"What's going on?"

"These aren't pants."

"Then what are they if.. they..." I realized what they were. Those weren't pants after all. That was real fur, on real legs, and on the ends of these legs, where his feet should have been, there were two hooves instead.

"You're a Satyr?"

"Congratulations!"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I'm surprised you remembered. The test you wrote about Greek Mythology was quite... unimpressive. For a demigod, that is."

"Thanks. But Wait.. You're a Satyr?"

"Remember how I told you that Satyrs acted as guides. Tony was yours."

"What? How...?"

"We've broken him." Sophia sighed.

"Yeah I think we have. Listen Daniel, I'll let you think a bit about stuff, and I'll talk with Sophia until then."

I nodded.

While I sat on the floor, they talked about things I didn't understand.

"The Dryads are striking again."

Sophia Sighed, "I know, but there is little we can do."

"Grover should really come back by now, without him, the Council of Cloven Elders cannot function properly."

Sophia seemed to get frustrated, "I Know. But talking about this every time we meet isn't a good way of getting him back."

"I know that too! But I miss him. All the Dryads, Nymphs and satyrs miss him. It's been a few years now that he left us."

"He's probably doing something important. It's nothing to worry about. Tell the Dryads what I've told you, and maybe that can help."

"That's why you were so different from everyone else..." I muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"You were different from the rest, but up until this point, I didn't know what it was."

"He thought you were a Son of Demeter." Sophia told him.

"What? Really?" He laughed.

"You really liked plants."

"True, but then you could call me a bee as well."

"I guess."

"Anyway, I have to go do my job. I guess I'll see you around soon."

"Bye Tony," I said.

"Bye!" Sophia waved.

"See you later!" Then he turned around.

I heard him mutter something to himself.

"Son of Demeter, really?" He laughed to himself, then raised a stick to his lips. To be more precise it was a flute. I had no clue what his job was and why it involved musical instruments, but for some reason, the songs he played made the strawberry plants jiggle.

I turned back towards Sophia, only to see her already going down the hill and I had to run to catch up to her.

"What's Wrong?" I asked.

"It's just, They come to me with the same stupid crap every day. It's not like I hate Grover, but it can get annoying to hear the Satyrs moan to me all day." She huffed.

"Who is this Grover exactly?"

"He's-" She sighed, "I'll explain later, Ok? It's a long story, and a boring one at that."

"Fine."

"Anyway, we've arrived at our next destination." She spread her arms out in front of her. "The Cabins!"

Each Cabin was decorated differently, one had flowers in the windows and grass planted on the roof. Another had a boar head on the front of the door, the windows were filled with sandbags, and the entire cabin was surrounded by barbed wire and dirt mounds.

"I wouldn't recommend getting too close to that cabin." Sophia told me, looking in the same direction.

"Why?"

"Ares Cabin." She said, like that explained everything.

"What about them?"

"They are children of the War god."

"And?"

She gave a frustrated sigh, "They have mines around their cabin!"

I was taken aback.

"What? Is that even legal?"

"Probably Not. If I remember their model number correctly, they are called BLU-92/B anti-personnel mines."

"How do you know that?"

"The Ares Cabin had to give us a very long and tiring demonstration of the mines, or else Chiron wouldn't have allowed it."

"I see."

"Anyway, Let's forget about that cabin, and Instead, I have a story to tell you."

"Sure!"

"So, there are currently Thirty Two Cabins in this Camp, Some are just Honorary. For instance, Artemis and Hera."

"Why is that?"

"Hera is the mother of all gods, so she doesn't go around cheating on her husband with everyone, like Zeus does. As for Artemis, she's the Virgin Huntress. As the name implies, she's never had, and never will have children."

"Oh, I remember now."

She locked her eyes on the Ares Cabin.

"We should get going before-"

"Look who we have here! It's the newbie!" Someone interrupted Sophia. The Voice came from the porch of the Death Cabin.

Sophia sighed.

"Guys, I think it's time to give this guy a _warm_ welcome."

"Please, Travis, don't do this again. It's a very bad way to treat our new campers."

"It's tradition. Plus, it tells him who's boss."

"Now wait a second!" I started, "Nobody is the boss of me, that's for certain."

Bullies like this guy annoyed me a lot.

"Ho ho ho, looks like we got a feisty one. Boys, let's cool him off."

This guy, Travis, and two other people from the cabin, jumped onto the grass in front of the steps.

"Let's do a dragon maneuver. Liz, you go left, I go center, James goes right."

"Wait, what?" I didn't even have time to figure out what was happening. The three children of the war god tackled me. They then dragged me towards a building that looked like toilets. As soon as I noticed the signs on the doors, I realized that it was just that.

"Oh shit..." I muttered, looking at Sophia, who was standing helplessly off to one side.

I tried resisting by digging my feet into the ground.

"That won't slow us down, new kid."

"Fuck You." I spat back.

"I like your temper." Travis laughed.

As we walked down the walkway in between the cabins, I saw faces peering through curtains, looking at me with sad eyes. They knew what was coming. I didn't.

James kicked open the door, and they dragged me to the nearest cubicle.

Oh god. I was going to get a swirly.

"Deep Breath!"

They pushed down, and I tried with all my strength to resist.

To the surprise of the Ares kids, they couldn't push me down.

"What the hell?" The Girl, Liz, said, "Nobody has been able to resist for too long. Soon you're going to tire." She tried to sound menacing, but her voice cracked. She was starting to get worried.

After two minutes of struggling, Travis got fed up.

"Fuck this, let's just beat him up."

They threw me onto the bathroom floor, and Travis came forwards to land the first punch. It never happened.

I grabbed his hand, while it was still flying through the air, and then pushed him back. He fell onto his ass, and I stood up.

"DO YOU WISH TO FIGHT? THEN LET US FIGHT!" I Roared. Newly found strength coursed through my body.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Liz screamed, and she sprinted through the door. The other two guys also looked at me with terror.

"Look, we're sorry dude. We didn't mean no harm, I swear." Travis said, his voice full of terror.

"GET. OUT."

They nodded timidly, and then ran through the door, tripping over their own legs.

Sophia walked in a moment later.

"I've never seen them run so fast, what-" She looked into my eyes, and her face paled.

"What is it?"

My strength slowly faded away.

"Your eyes... are black."

"That can't be," I laughed worriedly, "I have brown eyes."

I looked into a nearby mirror, and she was right. My eyes were dark as night.

Slowly, they faded back into their normal form, and in a few seconds, I was staring at my former brown eyes.

"What the hell?" I muttered.

I turned back to face Sophia, and she relaxed a little, blood returned to his face.

"It's- It's gone now. That's good. I've never seen anything like this before. Who the hell are you?"

"I'm just a normal demigod. At least I hope so."

"You're something much more. I feel it."

"So you know who my father is?"

"Not yet, but when I looked into your eyes, I felt terrified. Something that I don't feel often. Whoever your father is, he's very powerful."

I thought about what she said.

"Anyway, let's just continue the tour and forget about this, shall we?" She said.

"I'm okay with it."

After this eventful trip to the bathroom I walked out the door, following Sophia. Somehow, all the trouble I get into always ends with me in a bathroom.

"Where was I?" Sophia asked.

"A Story about the cabins."

"Oh yes, thank you."

She cleared her throat, "Quite a long time ago, once again during the time of Percy Jackson, only twelve cabins were here, One for each Member of the Council of Olympus. Only later did they start building Cabins for the children of minor gods."

"But why are the Cabins named after Gods and Goddesses?"

"Because you are selected into a Cabin compared to who your godly parent is. They are personalized to the traits of these people"

"What if their godly parent isn't known?"

"Well, back then they were stuffed into the Hermes Cabin with the children of Hermes, and the Minor God Children. You know, as the God of Travelers and all that, we believed it was his job to do that. But around twenty years ago, the Children of the Hermes Cabin filed a complaint to Chiron. They asked him to stop sending the Unclaimed Demigods into their Cabin. Chiron accepted that and changed the rules so now Unclaimed Demigods got a room in the Big House. They are rare though. Nowadays anyway. Back during the twelve cabin years, the gods forgot about their Children, leaving them unclaimed."

"That's Horrible!"

"It was." Sophia agreed, "Anyway, There was a massive battle for Olympus, during the time of Percy Jackson. After the City was defended successfully from the Titans-"

"Weren't those destroyed, like, before humans even existed?"

"They weren't destroyed, just chucked into Tartarus. But they were able to get out after this Luke Castellan I mentioned before helped them." She cleared her throat once more, "Percy Jackson got a reward from the Gods. He could ask anything from them. The gods would even give him immortality if he desired such gift. But Percy Jackson turned down immortality, instead asking all of the gods to pay attention to their Children. They promised on the River Styx, which is the most sacred oath anyone can make, that they will do as told. Since then Unclaimed Demigods are rare."

She looked at her wristwatch.

"Holy shit, I've talked a lot. We should get moving."

We walked towards the sound of swords clashing and bows twanging.

"These are the training grounds." Sophia told me, spreading her hands in front of herself.

I saw people sparring with swords, shooting bows and playing... basketball.

One guy, who was currently playing the sport, looked over towards us. He flashed us a grin, but I quickly realized it wasn't meant for me, but for Sophia.

He then turned his back to the hoop, and chucked it in. Three pointer.

The Guy looked at Sophia once more, and winked.

She just sighed frustratedly and rolled her eyes, before grabbing my arm and pulling me away towards the Archery Range. I saw from the corner of my eyes that the Guy frowned in a menacing way. I didn't like that.

"Don't worry about them, they're from the Apollo cabin. If you haven't already realized, they are mostly a bunch of show-offs."

"Well I've noticed that. Not going to like them." I muttered. I didn't intend for anyone to hear it, but I saw Sophia smirk next to me.

"There are a few exceptions though. For instance, John is a nice enough guy. He's more into archery and healing than Sports." She said as she pulled me even further away from the basketball court.

We reached the Archery range where Sophia gave me a bow.

"Here," she said " Try archery, see if you're a good archer."

Finally! I've always wanted to try out a bow and arrow! I stretched the bowstring a few times to feel how much power it had in it. Quite a lot. Then I grabbed an arrow out of a nearby quiver, and I grounded my feet, so I could have a stable shooting position. I notched the arrow, and pulled it back with all my strength. After counting to three, I let it fly. At that point, I wished I would have just put down the bow without shooting anything. My arrow totally missed the target, it flew over it by a mile. It bounced off of the basketball hoop, before piercing the ball of the Apollo Cabin.

They turned around and glared at me.

"Really dude?" The Guy who showed off before shouted.

"Sorry, it was an accident!" I shouted back.

"Maybe,we should, You know, leave. However much I don't like the Apollo cabin basketball players, I don't wish for any one of them to have an arrow sized hole in them." she whispered.

"Just let me try once more."

"Okay, but if you take off anyone's head then it's not my fault. I warned you! Deal?" she said.

"Deal!"

I grabbed another arrow from the quiver and placed It onto the strings once more. After pulling it back, and concentrating a little, I let go of the string, puffing out a bit of air from my mouth. I saw everyone tense up near me. My Guess was that they didn't want to become a pin cushion. My arrow struck the bulls-eye. It didn't completely stop though. It continued into the target, and in the end it went through the wooden backboard as well. No one cheered, but they all heaved a massive sigh. They then went back to there normal activities. Some looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Hmmm... Interesting. Maybe you could be a child of Apollo? You sure don't look like one. I have no clue." she muttered. I didn't comment on it though, because she was probably just saying her ideas out loud, "Okay then, good work I guess. Now let's go to the sword pit so we can test your skills with a sword."

I blanched. "Umm.. Can we put that sword training for a later date? I don't feel like getting myself killed quite yet."

"In that case, follow me." She told me. I could see it in her eyes what she was thinking about. If I do a fuck-up like the one I did right now, it might mean the end of me.

She turned around, and walked away, I followed close behind. She walked all the way to the forest line, before stopping.

"The next place we're going, is also going to be the last part of this tour, and probably my most favorite place of all."

After walking through the forest for many minutes, we finally got to a huge building. From the balcony you couldn't see it, since the trees blocked the view.

"This... is the hall of fame!" Sophia exclaimed. "It is filled with weapons, used by all of the heroes this camp has ever seen. It was built by Percy Jackson, around 30 years before he died. Shall we go in?"

"Sure!"

We walked inside and a massive chamber greeted me. The chamber was filled with glass cases, like a museum.

In the first one I saw a sword. I could vaguely make out the name Anaklusmos inscribed onto it's hilt. Another sword was close to it, and it was made of something that resembled bone. I looked around for about ten minutes, checking out the different weapons used by heroes of old. There were some bows and knives in between the many swords. Even a Spear. I wanted to look at all of them, but the crunching of leaves disturbed me and Sophia.

"Hello Daniel!" The new arrival said. It was Chiron.

"I hope I haven't interrupted. If I'm correct, the tour is over."

"Yep."

"Great, in that case, I want you to follow me to the sword pit. I at least want to select your equipment before my next archery lesson starts."

"Fine by me." I said. It seemed I would die today after all. It's either a Drakon, a wound, a mine, a toilet, an arrow or a sword. No matter what, I die.

"Fantastic, follow me."

 **Hello my readers. This is the newest part of the story done. I hope you all like it. And if anyone has a problem that I don't own PJO and I still use the names of PJO characters, don't worry. No PJO characters will be in the story. They will only be mentioned. Now the following thing will happen. The next chapter might come out a bit later, maybe 3 weeks, since I am on a trip. Anyway I thank you all for reading my story, it does mean a lot to me. This is the Last time I'm writing into the A/N of the old chapters, so I have at least a bit of memories of the "Old days.".**

 **Goodbye for now**

 **-ServantOfRagnos**


	4. Brawling in the Sand

**I had tons of time to think about how I would die.**

Chiron must've sensed something was bothering me, because he started talking to me.

"If you're worried about dying, don't be." Chiron reassured me, "The sword pit is a place were demigods train against straw dummies, and sometimes other demigods. The keyword is Training. No one at this camp wants you dead, and if you were to die at camp, it most certainly wouldn't be because of a practice duel. I have maybe lost one or two campers in the past years due to injuries sustained here. We have very good doctors!"

It didn't really calm me down. Knowing my luck, I'd be the third.

Finally, after a good ten minute walk, we arrived at our destination. The Pit was a massive flat area, covered in sand. A few straw dummies were standing in one corner, while Others were gutted, with straw spilling out of their Ripped, orange Camp Half-Blood T-Shirts. I hope they don't put bad demigods inside training dummies.

We didn't stop there, instead Chiron led me to a table packed with armor and weapons. He gave me a sword and I grabbed it lightly, already getting ready to swing it like in those medieval movies. As soon as tried doing it, it flew out of my hand, past Sophia's head, missing her by a few inches, and sticking a dummy in the head.

"Nope, too unbalanced." Chiron muttered to himself. Yeah, it was.

Sophia glared at me.

I waved my hand in apology, and looked at the still wobbling blade, a quarter of the way into the poor test dummy's head.

Chiron plopped another sword into my hand, and I nearly dropped it in surprise. I looked at the blade, and realized it was a bit shorter than the last. It looked like a cross between a knife and a sword.

"Hmm, this looks interesting." I muttered, and swung it in the air.

I saw Sophia flinch, but this time, thankfully, it didn't fly out of my hand. It still felt a bit heavy and hard to control, which wasn't to my liking.

"It could be better..." I said.

"It's the best I can give you for now. I don't have any more short swords, but don't worry, I'll get the Hephaestus kids to make you one." Chiron Said.

"Thanks then, I guess."

"Now on to the next part." He said.

Without even giving me time to think, he dumped a shield into my arms.

"Okay, to test the shield, I have to do something."

"And what is that?"

"Brace yourself as well as you can, and put your shield out in front of you."

I did as told. No sooner had I squatted down lower, I heared a giant _clang,_ something smacked against my shield, and a massive jarring pain went up my arm. I dropped the shield.

"What the fuck?" I hissed, grabbing my arm.

"No, it's too heavy, you can't hold it."

"What did you do?"

"I kicked it."

"You what?"

"Shush, and try this one."

Sophia snickered behind me.

I ignored her, and braced myself again, this time ready for a kick. I counted to ten, and nothing happened. For a brief moment, I thought he had walked off on me. Then my shield jarred, and though it still hurt a bit, It wasn't as bad as the last one.

"Great! This is the shield for you. We don't always use shields, but we train our demigods for every situation."

"Anything else you want me to try on?"

"Yes, of course. This is a lengthy process."

"Great..." I muttered.

"Helmets!"

He smacked a helmet onto my head.

"This should do just fine."

"Chiron, can I help?" Sophia asked.

"Fine, come here, you do it."

"Thanks!"

"What does she want to-"

Sophia ran up, and hit me on the head with a hammer she had grabbed from the table.

"Jesus. What's your problem?"

"Nothing." She giggled, before walking over to Chiron's side.

I shook my head to stop the ringing.

"Your breastplate will be hand crafted by the children of Hephaestus, so there is just one final thing to give you."

"Please, just no more tests."

"Don't worry, there will be no more tests." Chiron laughed. He handed me a spear.

There were red marking for where the hands should go, and I placed them there. I thrust forward the tip. It was perfect, except for one thing. When I brought it back, then handle went right into my groin.

"Argh, Shit." I moaned, before falling down onto the floor, clutching my nether regions.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" Sophia sighed.

"He just needs some training. Help him up Sophia."

"Fine." She grabbed my forearm, and lifted me up.

"Thanks..." I hissed.

Chiron looked at his watch.

"Oh gods, I need to go. Archery lessons are starting soon." He trotted off, muttering something about the Jackson siblings.

"Bye, I guess." I muttered to myself.

"Let's go see if other campers are having sword lessons. You can join them."

We walked over the sand of the training grounds, and somewhere off to one corner, a group of students stood in a circle.

"That's them, you should go over there, I'll let Samuel take over training from there. I'll be sitting at the spectator stands if you need me." She said, before waving a goodbye and walking off, taking out a book from her bag I hadn't noticed before.

I didn't even wave back, knowing she wouldn't notice anyway. I started walking towards the others, in my gear, when suddenly I felt something.

It was a tingling down my spine.

"Hey, look guys it's the dude who pierced our basketball." Said a voice.

I turned round to see three people. They were probably those Apollo dudes I nearly killed during archery practice.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm still new around here. I'll buy you a new ball somewhere, if that's what the big problem is." I said.

"We don't care about the fucking ball." The tallest one spat at me.

I felt a sudden pain in my stomach and doubled over. I only figured it out seconds later that the guy had punched me.

"Are you too stupid to have noticed that, new guy?" Said another kid.

"Leave me alone!" I Shouted, pushing them away, and standing up.

"Hey Guys!" The Leader of the Group said, "Looks like the New Kid's Angry! Let's Have some Fun while we're here!"

These Guys were dicks, I figured as such.

I decided to spit back a remark their way.

"Oh yeah? If you think you are so tough then why don't you fight me? I've never heard of someone who was a good fighter from the Apollo cabin." I told them, hoping to anger them. Maybe they had heared about the Ares Cabin and their toilet trouble.

It worked! The Face of the Leader turned as Red as a Tomato.

"You Dare Talk to us like that?" He said.

"Yes, actually, I do dare. What are you going to do about it?"

I thought for a second that his anger would overwhelm him and he would charge at me. He seemed to cool himself off in the last second.

"Hey Phil?"

"Yes, Toby?"

The Face of this Toby Guy turned red with anger once more.

"I told you to call me Boss!" He then took a deep breath, "Anyway, Go take care of this guy. And Make it entertaining."

"Right away... Boss."

The guy stepped forwards, until he was right in front of me. I saw a fist come flying straight at my head, and I ducked. I felt the guy, Phil, Stumble with surprise. This was my time to strike. I punched upwards, hitting his nose. I felt it crunch underneath my fist, and a sudden gush of blood came from his nostrils. I then punched him in the stomach, and I ended the fight by kicking his legs out from underneath him.

Phil fell down to the ground, unconscious.

"I got a lot of use out of you, Phil." Toby tutted angrily, "Come on Joe, Let's finish this guy off."

They both closed in on me.

"You may be good at fighting, but you only took down the weakest person in our group. Me and Toby have been fighting for years. You are going down." Joe Snarled.

"Fat Fucking Chance" I Muttered.

I steadied myself, and clenched my fists. My sword was currently laying in the sand beside me, having dropped it when I had first been punched.

Joe tried to strike me in the stomach but I jumped back. I grabbed his now outstretched arm and twisted it with all my strength. He screamed with pain, but I didn't care. I let go, and went in close. I kneed him in the groin, and he went down whimpering.

"Gods of Fucking Olympus, why do I have to have such an Idiotic team of people?" Toby Muttered to himself, "No worries, I'll finish this myself."

He Kicked my leg, which caught me by surprise. I fell to the ground. Toby laughed, sensing his victory.

"You're going down, New Guy." Toby Said. He aimed a kick at my head, but I grabbed his leg and punched the other one out from underneath him. Jumping up quickly, I stepped on the edge of my sword, making it flip up into the air. I caught it handle first. I even surprised myself, but I didn't show that to this Ass. Let him see what I was capable of.

Toby had composed himself too, and we were both standing once more.

"Oh, so we're playing this game now, are we?"

He unsheathed his own sword and immediately swung it at me. I parried the blow, stunning Tony. I struck next, but he parried it. It was a stalemate position, every strike aimed at each other was parried. Then came the dirty trick. Joe grabbed my leg, which surprised me, and Toby smacked my face with the pommel of his sword. I went down like a sack.

"Argh, Shit." I muttered.

"It looks like I'm on top. Let's give you a scar to remember this day." Toby snarled.

He pointed his sword at my neck, and I couldn't do anything about it. My sword was too far away.

I was just about ready to except my fate, when a new blade smacked the sword right out of Toby's hand, making it fly around ten meters. The tip had just nicked my chin, which stung a bit.

"Who the-"

Toby looked up, and saw a man standing at his side, pointing a sword at Toby.

"It's not fair to point a sword at someone who's on the floor." The man said.

"Fine, you win Samuel."

"Now Fuck off, or I won't do you any good."

"Watch your back, New kid." Toby growled at me.

For a split second, I could swear his eyes had turned to flame. That scared me.

"GO!" This new man shouted.

Tony walked off, leaving his two goons lying on the floor. Joe stood up as best as he could and waddled off, clutching his balls.

"Are you okay?" The Man asked.

"Yes, thank you."

"Those were awesome fighting skills. You taught these Apollo kids a lesson they will remember. My name's Samuel." He said, stretching out a hand.

"Daniel James Greenfield." I said, grasping it.

"What was going on here?!" Sophia asked, breathing raggedly. She had probably ran down from the spectator stands, once she had looked up from her book.

"The guys from the basketball court attacked me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"That's Strange. I've never seen them act like this before. They are show-off pricks, but they've never attacked anyone like this. Where did you learn to fight like this anyway?"

"I don't know, it just came to me."

"And that's why he's going to become such a great swordsman." Samuel interjected.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine. Anyway, I should probably tell Chiron about this incident later."

"HEY! WAKEY, WAKEY!" Sophia shouted. Phil didn't react.

She kicked him in the ribs. Still no reaction. Sophia Looked at him for a second longer, before turning back to us.

"So anyway, yes. I hope this doesn't mean that Daniel has missed sword training."

"Of Course not. Come on Daniel, follow me. Let's go."

As we walked back to the original spot where Samuel and the campers were, I couldn't help but smile at the look the others gave me. Sophia, in the background, tried waking Phil up, but he was out cold. She dragged him away, holding him by the legs.

I had one question to ask Samuel.

"How come you're a grown-up here at this camp. So far, it's just been kids around my age."

"Most people go to New Rome or out into the world to live their life after they reach a certain age. I decided otherwise, and instead, I now teach swordplay to campers. I like my job."

"Cool."

 **Hello my readers. Another chapter done. Sorry this is so short but I promise that the next chapter will have much more in it. We've already stepped past the 150 marker in views. Thank you to everyone who read this story. It really means a lot to me.**

 **AA/N So This is me, Rewriting everything. I've rewritten all of the chapters, but I haven't uploaded all. Turns out that I still have a shit ton of mistakes in every chapter. So I'm going through each chapter thoroughly. Because This is a shorter Chapter, I am writing everything down here. So first things first, A new cover will appear for this story, in about, a month or so. You see guys, I have a friend who is very good at drawing (I'm Shit.), and I asked her to draw me Daniel, from the story. It will be in an Anime type style, and I hope it will be awesome. Keep checking back every few days because I'm continuously re-uploading the chapters of Son of Chaos.**

 **Goodbye for now**

 **ServantOfRagnos**


	5. Colored Flames

**That Evening...**

Samuel was a good teacher, and it was fun sparring with him. After an hour of watching and fighting, Samuel told me that sword training was done for today.

I was a bit sad when I went back to Sophia, who had nearly read the entire book while I trained.

I asked her what's next, and she said I have a free afternoon from that point onward. She couldn't stay with me, because she had Arts and Crafts to go to, but I had a fun time with Peleus.

At around Six O'Clock, a horn sounded, and people slowly gathered in front of their respected cabins. I didn't know what was happening, so I walked down, and joined onto the back of one of the lines. All campers walked over to the pavilion I had seen from the balcony in the morning.

When we arrived, I finally realised what the exact use of this place was. It was a dining area. Every table was designated for a cabin, so I didn't know where to sit.

"Hey Daniel!" Chiron said, coming out from seemingly thin air.

"Hello!" I said.

"Are you looking for your table?"

"Yep."

"It's right there." He pointed at a plain table, where nobody sat.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

"No problem!" and he trotted off.

I sat down, and waited until something happened.

People took their seat, while Chiron and Samuel sat at something I could only describe as a head table.

Chiron rang a bell, and the dining pavilion became silent.

"Thank you. Dinner will begin any second."

As soon as he said those words pretty, young ladies ran in, carrying plates filled with food. The weird thing was, that each and every girl was green.

A plate of food seemingly appeared on my table in front of me, they were that fast. It was a steak, well-made and juicy with potatoes. It looked delicious.

In just a few minutes they were gone. Nobody started eating though, instead they stood up, and walked to a nearby brazier. There was one at the head of each table.

"What are they doing?" I muttered.

"You shouldn't start eating until you've sacrificed to the gods" Sophia said, sitting down next to me. She started tucking into her meat.

"Shouldn't you have done that too?"

"I was the first there."

"Cool, anyway, how come you're sitting next to me?" I asked, confused.

"Chiron told me to look out for you on the first days. That means telling you what to do before eating." She said, with her mouth full. "Now go do your sacrifices."

"How do I do that?"

She sighed frustratedly.

"You have to put the best bits into the fire, and say some sort of prayer."

"Okay. Thanks." And I stood up, and walked over to the brazier near my table.

I scraped the best bits into the fire, not knowing what to say.

The fire seemed to dissolve the meat and potatoes, and then nothing.

"Huh, well thanks anyway." I muttered.

The fire started sputtering.

"What?"

It exploded into flames, engulfing the entire head of the brazier, and it started burning with a black flame.

I looked at the flames in horror. What kind of monster had I created?

I realized that the dining pavilion was silent, and everyone had stopped to look at me with raised eyebrows.

I shrugged it off, and sat down. Slowly, people went back to talking, but I noticed them glancing my way.

Sophia was also staring at me.

"What?" I asked, after having enough of her grey eyes looking into my soul.

"Nothing, it's just..." She trailed off.

I ignored all the eyes on me, and ate my delicious steak.

After about an hour, Chiron stood up, and rang a bell.

"Please, I would like all eyes on me, if possible."

People looked up from the remenants of their dinner.

"I would like to announce what will happen after we stand up from our tables. But first and foremost, let's greet the newest demigod at our camp!"

Most people clapped, but a quite a few glanced at me in the process, probably still thinking about the fire thing. The Ares kids and the majority of the Apollo kids gave me no more than a dirty look. Toby, Joe and Phil weren't at their table, which was weird.

"Okay, Okay Everyone hush!" Chiron told them, raising his voice above the many whispered conversations in the pavilion, "Now, most of you probably know, but today is Capture The Flag night-"

Every camper started cheering, which must've meant that Capture the Flag was popular.

Chiron smiled, before continuing, "If I recall correctly Cabin Athena is leading Team one!"

Half the Pavilion Roared with cheers.

"And Team two is lead by Ares Cabin, as is normal."

The other half of the Pavilion Roared.

Chiron pulled a list out of his saddlepack, and started reading it.

"Cabins in Team One are as follow. Athena, Demeter, Dionysus, Poseidon, Hecate, Apollo, Hephaestus.

Each Cabin cheered when their name was called out.

"Team Two contain the following Cabins. Ares, Iris, Aphrodite, Hermes, Nike."

People Started Groaning when the last cabin was named.

"Hell yeah! Nike for the win. Make way for the Victor right here."

"Shut up Ralph!"

"No, you shut it, you peice of sh-"

"Now, Now, calm down. Both of you."

The listened to Chiron, and stopped bickering.

"The rest of the Cabins will not join in this week's Capture the Flag, and will instead spectate."

I leaned over to Sophia to whisper something into her ear.

"Which team am I in?"

"You're in mine, of course. The way you fought Toby and his crew was amazing. Just make sure not to fight them this time, they're our allies."

"Sure."

"Now, Everyone! Quieten Down!" Chiron waited for Silence, "Get your equipment ready, and we'll meet in ten minutes outside the woods."

Everyone jumped up from their seat, and ran off to their respected cabins.

My stuff was in the big house, in the room I was assigned. After Sophia left for Arts and Crafts, I took my stuff up there.

I quickly ran back there, and grabbed my sword and helmet, I didn't need the spear. I found a surprise on my bed. It was a breastplate. Chiron must've put it there.

As I ran down the stairs, something roared at me.

I jumped.

"What the Fuck?" I asked. It sounded like a lion.

After walking around the house a bit, I didn't find anything. No lions, no monsters.

"Must've been my imagination." And with that I ran back outside, looking for Sophia.

I found her at the front of a massive group of demigods, telling them what to do.

"Malcolm, you lead team Beta face first into the Ares cabin, while I bring team Alpha from the side."

"Gotcha."

"Hey Sophia!" I said, running up to her.

"Great, you've got your stuff. I've already told everyone the plan, let's not waste any time."

She then turned to the demigods once again.

"LETS WIN THIS!" She shouted, before running off, followed by around one hundred demigods.

"Wait, Hey!" I said, running after her. It was hard to run in plate armor.

"What is it?" She asked, still jogging.

"What's my job?"

"Umm, I think you should be on team Gamma."

"Thanks, that helped a lot. A bit more detail." I groaned.

"You need to defend the banner, no more, no less." Sophia said, rolling her eyes. "Don't worry, you won't die, if my plan works then they won't even be able to get there. Also you probably won't die. We have good doctors."

"Thanks." I said sarcastically. The amount of times I'm reassured with the fact that they have good doctors is really getting on my nerves.

"Also, you won't be alone. Nico will also defend the flag with you, as well as John Solace and a few others. They'll probably do the hard work if things turn sour." She spotted a strap flapping behind me.

"For fuck's sake." She muttered, and came to a halt.

"What is it."

"Please, next time we're going to a place to fight, learn to do your armor straps." She said, annoyed.

She stepped over to me, and pulled at the strap so hard, that all the air came out of my lungs.

"Argh." I muttered.

"There, that's tight enough." She jogged on, and I jogged beside her.

"And what'll you be doing?" I asked.

"I'll be trying to get the banner onto our side." answered Sophia, "Any other questions?"

"Not yet."

"Good, now once we enter the forest, try not to get lost. Follow John and the others. Many things lurk in that place that can kill you in thousands of ways."

"Then why are we playing in there?" I asked nervously.

"For that extra bit of adrenaline" She Exclaimed, "Don't worry, If you see a Giant Spider, just scream like a girl. That way, I'll know that you're in danger." She laughed.

"Great, Thanks for the advice."

"No problem," She then opened her mouth.

"WHO ARE WE?" She screamed.

"TEAM ONE!" the other demigods roared back.

"AND WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?"

"WIN!" They shouted.

She sped up a bit, leaving me behind.

"Thanks a lot for the help Sophia." I muttered.

 **A/N Hello my dear readers, it's been a long time since I've posted a new chapter. Now my problem is that I don't really have time to write stuff, so sorry if this was short. I'll be trying to write more because I'm starting to get more time. I hope everyone likes this story. Be sure to leave a comment if you want to give me some tips. It'll only help me write better. Anyway enough of the Chit-chat I've Still got some more writing to do.**

 **See You in the next chapter, dear Reader**

 **-ServantOfRagnos**


	6. The Chaos Awakens

**We jogged for ten minutes before arriving at our destination.**

The edge of the forest was much creepier at night.

Opposite us was the other team, lead by someone in a boar helmet.

"Welcome!" Chiron said. His saddlebags were stuffed with medical items, "Are you ready for this Capture the Flag?"

Both teams started a sort of battle chant.

"Great," Chiron shouted above the noise, "Remember the rules! Try to leave your fellow campers intact, no maiming and killing. Do not cheat!"

That's amazing. What game has a rule that forbids maiming and killing?!

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" Chiron shouted. Both teams cheered, before running off in opposite directions.

I was next to Sophia once again, and together we entered the forest.

"You're not lost yet. That's a good start."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome, now I'll split off with the teams. You meet up with John. He knows what to do."

She ran off, chanting something, echoed by the demigods behind her.

My fellow defenders were runnning in the opposite direction to where the rest of the team was. That's how I found them. They weren't waiting on me, so I had to speed up, which was quite hard in a bronze breastplate. As I pulled up beside them, Nicholas saw me and waved. John also noticed me.

"Nice of you to join us, Dan!" He said, "Know where we're going?"

"No, but it'd be cool to know."

"You're right. Anyway, we're going to a place in the forest called Zeus's Fist."

"Why is it called Zeus's Fist?"

"Because it was a pile of Rocks that resembled a fist sometime back in the past. We kept the name to honor Zeus."

"Let me guess, in PJ times?"

"That's right. How did you know?" He asked, puzzled.

"Sophia."

"Yeah, she does like telling newcomers camp history." He agreed.

"But what happened to the fist?"

"During the Second Titan war, the camp was attacked from a tunnel underneath the fist. During the fight, the fist was destroyed. Sometimes a few arrowheads or a celestial bronze items can be found near that place."

"Now what's Celestial Bronze?"

"The stuff your armor and weapons are made out of. It's a special metal, which we can kill monsters with."

I was too out of breath to reply. In no more than a minute we entered a small clearing, with a stack of rocks in the middle.

"Okay, Robert, you put the flag at the top of the Fist." John told a buff guy, with black grease on his arm, and handed him a small flag.

Robert slowly climbed up and stuck it into a crevasse, before climbing back down.

"Great! Now let's quickly decided which place we defend from." John told us, looking around the clearing. He pulled his bow off his shoulder has he did so, "Okay, so, Nico you should go to your normal place on top of one of the trees, you know the drill."

"Yes, I do..." Nico muttered sadly, as he shuffled away to the nearest tree. I felt kind of sorry for him.

"Okay I'll be in that tall tree over there," He said, pointing his bow at a nearby Oak, "If I see anyone, I'll starting doing the call of an owl, Okay?"

"Yep" Robert muttered. A few more of the Demigods nodded and hummed in agreement.

John looked at me pointedly.

I nodded too even though I didn't know what it sounded like.

John Cleared his throat, "You Dan, shall be in the grass with Robert here."

Robert stretched a hand out towards me, and I grasped it cautiously, waiting to see when he would crush it into a Bloody Pulp. It didn't happen.

"Robert Downing, Son of Hephaestus." He said.

"Daniel James Greenfield, Good to meet you."

"Okay, enough of the get-to-know-each-other part get into your positions, I still need to give these guys a job." John said, pointing at the other Demigods.

"Sure," Robert Said, Running off. When he saw I wasn't following him, he shouted after me, "Hurry Up Daniel!"

I ran after him, quickly catching up.

"That is your place, This is mine. Go Prone, and Don't show your head until you hear John."

I nodded.

I ran to my position and did as told, laying down onto the wet forest ground. I felt that Robert was a guy you didn't want to piss off. He'd tear you apart without struggle. I heared a horn in the distance.

"Okay the game has begun, Guys! Shut Up, Until you hear my call! Only then are you to get up from your position." Shouted John.

Then silence.

 **20 Minutes later...**

Nothing was happening. I only heared the distant clash of weapons as the two Teams fought. My T-Shirt Was soaked, as it had started to rain slightly, and I was starting to shiver from the cold.

The occasional rustle of the leaves from either the two occupied trees or from some unknown forest animal made me feel jumpy.

It had been an exceptionally boring twenty minutes, as next to nothing had happened. There was one time, where the branch underneath Nico broke, and he fell from the tree. He glanced at John guiltily before running back up the tree.

I was just thinking about how no-one was coming, when I heared it. The muffled sound of a sword being drawn out of it's scabbard. At first I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me, but after I heared a second Sword being pulled from it's place, I decided it would be best to get ready for a fight. I pulled my own sword out of it's scabbard too, as silently as possible. I glanced at Robert, and he looked at my sword, and understood why I did it. He too, silently, pulled out his sword. He winked at me.

My heart started beating faster as I heared more sounds coming from all around us. Then I heared it. The Sound of an Owl.

Not even a second later, the Forest exploded with a massive war cry as the Enemy charged out of the treeline. There were around fifteen to twenty People running into the clearing, each of them carrying a heavy arsenal of weapons. And at the front of them all was the guy with the boar helmet.

I jumped up, unsheathing my sword, and roaring a war cry of my own, I braced myself. Robert closly followed me, snarling. I saw an arrow fly from a nearby Oak tree, and it struck one of the Ares kids as he ran forward. I noticed that the Arrows weren't sharp, but blunt headed. It could still pack quite a punch, because the Camper did a backflip from it. He ended up on the floor.

I ran forwards, shoulder barging into one of the kids, and parrying the sword strike of another. The Nike kid ran at me with a massive spear.

"You're done for, New Kid!" He shouted. I simply side-stepped him in the last second, and hit him on the head with the pommel of my sword. He fell to the floor, out cold.

I looked at the people attacking the fist once more, only to see that girl from this morning, Liz, running straight at me.

I was ready to parry the first blow, when I heared something rustling in the bushes next to me. A new combatant charged out, and straight towards me. Two Versus One. Good Tactic.

Since Liz was closer to me, I decided to focus on her first. I found it surprising when she slowed down and stopped, looking at the figure coming at me from next to me in confusion, I started to Turn, only to feel a sharp pain in my shoulder which was holding my shield.

"ARGHH!" I screamed in pain and dropped my shield and sword, grabbing at the wound. Once my vision cleared from the pain, I looked up at the person who had struck me.

It was Toby.

That Fucking guy was getting on my nerves. I punctured his ball I know. He wanted to get revenge by beating me up, but he underestimated me. That's why he got his ass handed to him. But attacking me with a sword? That crosses a certain line.

"What about the Rules?" I asked angrily.

"No rules here!" He shouted, bloody murder in his eyes. "You can't just humiliate me and get away with it." His eyes were different from any other normal person's. They were black and red, and it looked like miniature fires were burning in them.

I had never seen anyone like this. It almost felt like he was being controlled. My vision was getting blurry again, as more blood left my shoulder wound. I looked around trying to find my other team mates. None of them were able to help me, since they were fighting their own battle. Liz was still stuck in place. She was seeing something I wasn't.

My eyes were about to close, and I could feel myself about to pass out.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a Women dressed in green ran out of the forest and jumped onto Toby's back and started pummelling him. Toby, without even looking at who it was, dropped the Woman off of his back, and swung his blade into her gut while she was trying to get up. She screamed in pain as the sword connected. A Horrible Grin Spread on Toby's Face, and he turned around towards the girl. He lifted his sword, about to strike her down.

I Couldn't Quite understand the situation, what with all my blood spilling onto the Forest Floor Plants, but I felt anger build up inside me. Toby just killed an innocent women, who was trying to help me. The Amount of Emotion he felt when he landed that blow made me even angrier. When he saw me getting up, he turned back round towards me, and swung his sword at me once more.

I noticed that Liz finally caught on that I was in big trouble, and she charged in to try and help me. I already knew she was too far away to help in time. I grabbed my sword, and met Toby's Blow with a parry. The Sword in my hand Shattered into tiny smithereens. Some of the Shrapnel struck me in the face, which hurt like hell, but it also fuelled my anger.

I slowly got to my knees.

Something stirred inside me that I had never felt before. An Anger so Massive that I could feel it eat me up inside...

 ** _Sophia_**

Playing Hide and Seek with Swords in the Forest at Night with the Ares Cabin is Scary. The Past Half an Hour had been nothing more than the two teams pushing forwards, then retreating. It wasn't what I had intended, but I was quick to reconfigure my plan. I sent George from the Hermes cabin, as well as some other fast runners, to circle behind the defending team, and take the flag that way. All we had to do was distract them.

I also didn't like the fact that I could here Shouts and Swords Clashing back at the banner. That certainly wasn't part of the plan.

After two minutes, I couldn't bear the thought that the Ares Cabin would take our Flag, before my plan could unfold, so I had to once again replan stuff.

"Roger, William, Liz. Stay Here and Fuck around with the Ares Cabin. Everyone else run back to the flag with me." I said, before Running off as Silently as possible. I could hear the crunching of feet as another ten people ran after me. Once I decided that We were far enough from our last position that the Ares Cabin wouldn't notice that we were escaping, I told everyone to run as fast as possible to Zeus's Fist.

It took five minutes to run through the woods. We burst into the clearing, and most of our reinforcements immediately went to help out our defenders. I quickly brushed out the small twigs stuck in my hair while I looked around. Most probably, a Group from Team 2 went around Team Alpha, thus our defenders were in deep trouble. I saw Bruce, the Ares Cabin Councillor, duelling it out with Robert Downing from the Hephaestus Cabin.

I also noticed Daniel, who was lying on the floor.

It slowly dawned on me that he was in deep trouble. Toby Hitchkinson was standing over Daniel with his sword drawn. Daniel was clutching his shoulder, and blood was running down his arm, soaking the ground under him. Toby didn't look like himself. His face was darker, and his eyes were... Weird.

I Saw Daniel slowly close his eyes, and laying down his head. He was probably fainting from the blood loss.

Out of nowhere, a Dryad jumped out of the nearby shrubbery and attacked Toby by jumping on his back. Toby chucked the Dryad off of his back, and turned on it, striking it in the stomach, making a deep wound. The Dryad Screamed in pain and stayed on the ground. I ran towards them, but I already saw Toby turning back towards Daniel. Toby Struck at Daniel Once more, but he Parried the Blow, Shattering his sword in the progress. The Shrapnel Hit both Toby and Daniel, and it made Toby stagger back. Daniel slowly stood up, anger clouding his face. Once he was standing, he stretched out his arms sideways, and slowly lifted off of the Ground. At that Point, I noticed a girl from the other team who also Running towards Daniel and Toby, but she stopped once she saw what Daniel was doing. I too, slowed down, utterly horrified. Who was this new boy?

"NOT THIS DEMONIC SHIT AGAIN. FUCK IT." I heared the girl scream. I recognised her as Liz. She had always had a fear of demons. She ran away, dropping her sword and shield.

The situation was getting more out of hand every second. Stranger things were happening. The wound on his shoulder wasn't bleeding blood anymore, instead it was oozing out a black, smoke like substance that formed snaky tentacles.

Also, His eyes turned black, like in the toilets.

 **"YOU DARE HURT INNOCENT BEINGS?"** Daniel Roared. The People fighting in the clearing all stopped what they were doing. They looked at him in horror, as Daniel Rose even higher off of the ground.

A look of pure fear appeared on the face of Toby, replacing the anger. He struck at Daniel with his sword, but the Sword shattered in mid-air without it touching anything.

 **"DID YOU THINK YOU COULD GET AWAY WITH THIS? YOU HAVE ANGERED ME BEYOND ANY MEASURE POSSIBLE! FOR THIS, YOU WILL TASTE THE TRUE POWER OF CHAOS!"**

Black tendrils started snaking towards Toby, who tried to back away from them, but fell. One tendril touched his leg, and suddenly fire burst from his eyes and mouth, engulfing his entire body. Daniel's eyes turned back to normal, the tendrils dissipated and his wounds healed. He then fell down onto the ground, first he stayed standing upright, but then he collapsed. He started shaking, badly.

Chiron Galloped out of the forest, his face pale, a look I had never seen him wear before. Then I remembered the Dryad. I sprinted over to her to see if she can still be saved. Chiron slowly walked over there too. The Dryad was shaking, the wound was deep, deeper than I expected. Chiron looked at her, sadness filling his eyes.

"Do you think I'll be able to find Grover when I reincarnate?" The Dryad asked tearfully.

"Yes, I think you most probably will." Chiron replied. "I don't understand, why did you sacrifice yourself for this demigod?"

"I don't know," the Dryad wheezed, a dying laugh, "It felt right."

"Goodbye, Juniper." Chiron said, a solitary tear rolled down his cheek,"I wish you the best of luck with finding Grover." With those last words, the Dryad, Juniper, dissolved.

Just then my Plan B team came crashing through the foliage with the other team's banner in their hand. The defenders pursuing them. They ran into the clearing and cheered. We won the game. Nobody else joined in. They looked around the clearing and saw that something big had happened, something shocking. They blushed with shame and stood still, with their hands behind their back.

"I've got another thing to do," Chiron continued, his face still pale, his voice thick with emotion. "You Daniel, you are somebody born from a broken vow. Powerful, beyond measure."

Everyone started whispering, trying to figure out what that meant. Daniel just lay there, still shaking from shock.

"Well, the past, it can't be changed, can it?" Chiron said, more to himself then to anyone.

 **"All hail Daniel James Greenfield, Son of Ragnos, Lord of Creation, Chaos and the Universe."**

 **A/N There we go Another Story done in the same day ( I mean it's midnight past 50 minutes so technically it isn't the same day but oh well), I hope everyone likes these little Cliffhangers that I leave. Don't have much more to say, basically said it in the last chapter's A/N so yeah. Don't forget to comment if you have any tips for me on how to improve my writing. Every little helps.**

 **-Goodbye for now**

 **-ServantofRagnos**


	7. Gifts from Chaos

_**Daniel**_

 **I woke up in the same room I had only left yesterday.**

It was even the same time of day. I could hear muffled talking through the door of the medical ward.

"I don't know how it got there, it just appeared in the morning." said a Husky, yet slightly feminine voice.

"Thank you, my dear harpy." said a voice, which I realized was Chiron's.

It was silent outside for a few minutes, then they talked in a hushed tone.

"Chiron, it's made out of the same black substance," said a voice that could only belong to Sophia.

"Yes, it looks just like the material you described emanating out of him. But this building is solid."

"What do you think it is?"

"I think it cou-..."

My Bed creaked as I Tried to sit up into a more Comfortable position. I flinched.

"Hush. I think He is awake."

Before I could even try and look like I wasn't eavesdropping, they stormed into my room. I saw both of their Eyes Lock onto me, and they gave out a sigh of relief.

"Wha-What happened?" I asked.

"Do you remember anything that happened yesterday evening?" Sophia asked.

"Well, it's a bit foggy..." I started, "Did I get attacked by Toby? That Apollo Guy?"

"Yes," Sophia said, "Do you remember anything else?"

"I think so, he hurt that..Women, and then I got angry."

"Nothing more?"

"Nope, nothing. Why?"

"Well, it is kind of hard to say..." Sophia said, and by the look on her face I knew it wasn't a good thing. "You started lifting off of the ground, your eyes turned black again, and your voice changed. Black tendrils slowly emerged out of your body and they touched him. He burst into flames. We still don't know if that was you, or something else."

"What happened to the Woman?"

"She reincarnated." Chiron answered, and he didn't look like he wanted to say any more.

"You dropped down onto the ground, and then onto your side, shaking. Soon After, Chiron galloped into the clearing, and after he had said goodbye to the Dryad, he announced something that freaked everybody out."

"And what was that?" I got nervous, because of the look on both Chiron and Sophia's face.

"Ok, here goes..." Sophia took a deep breath, " This is what he said: _All Hail Daniel James Greenfield, Son of Ragnos, Lord of Chaos, Creation and the Universe_."

"My-My Father?" I couldn't believe it. Ever since I was little, I never knew him. Now, that had changed.

"Yes, Daniel, it's him. I do not know much about Ragnos, but I heard tales of him, from... Sources that are not important right now. The Point is that I am one of the few people, apart from the gods, that know of his existence. Sophia told me about your eyes turning black in the toilets when the Ares cabin wanted to... bathe you. That was the first clue. Then this arrived." Chiron said.

He handed me an envelope, it was torn open. I took out the letter which was in it, and unfolded it.

 _Dear Chiron,_

 _I decided that using a means of communication that mortals also use would be best. In the near future, changes will come to your camp, and I wish to inform you about them. However, I cannot tell you what they are, but you'll see shortly. Another thing is that very soon, I will claim my son. It's going to be a serious thing, from which he will surely faint. Ambrosia and nectar will not help him, so I'm going to compile a remedy that you can use..._

The rest of the letter contained a recipe for some sort of medicine. At the end was a signature.

 _Ragnos_

"I must say, it's strange for any god to send something by post, after all there are thousands of different options when it comes to sending messages if you're a Deity. However, from what I've heared, Ragnos is a bit different from others."

"I can't believe this. My father, after sixteen years, I've finally got some proof of him."

Sophia looked at me with a teary eye. I looked at her.

"It's just... I always get emotional when I see an unclaimed demigod get some proof of his parent." She explained, looking down at the floor. I sensed that that wasn't what was bothering her. I decided to not go into it.

"Anyway, we have important things to discuss." Chiron said.

"Like?"

"The so called change in the camp has happened."

"Was that what you were talking about outside?"

"Yes." He muttered, "Anyway, get dressed please, and meet us outside. What I have to show you is interesting, to say the least."

"What?" I didn't even realize, up to this point, that I was missing the majority of my clothes, and I was lying in my underwear.

"We had to provide a sterile environment, and your clothes were everything but clean."

"Thanks. Who undressed me anyway?" I asked. Neither Chiron nor Sophia answered. Sophia's face was blushing like hell. "Never mind."

I grabbed some clothes off of a nearby chair. They were clean, and they smelled great. It was just some normal jeans and a orange Camp Half-Blood Shirt. I dressed up, trying to not show my chest. There was a scar on it that I didn't want to explain.

Once I put my clothes back on, I looked at Chiron and Sophia. Chiron was looking aimlessly around the room, while Sophia's eyes were still fixed to the floor.

"Great! You're ready!" Chiron said, interrupting what ever thought process he was carrying out.

We walked out of the room, and down the stairs, exiting through the front door. Sophia was trailing behind. I didn't ask her what was wrong.

I noticed the difference as soon as I stood onto small hill between the cabins and the big house.

"Let me guess. That's it."

"Yep."

It was a massive cabin, familiar to the design of the other cabins. The only difference was that it was black. Pitch black. Satyrs were standing outside the door, examining it from the outside.

I ran the remaining distance. Both Chiron and Sophia also picked up the pace a bit.

The cabin looked even better from up close. I could feel the power emanating from the cabin.

"You should open the door, we'll learn nothing from it if we just stare at it." Sophia told me once we had arrived at the door, and Chiron had asked the Satyrs if anything strange had happened since he left.

"Okay, get ready." I grabbed the door handle, and I saw Sophia brace herself.

I pushed down the handle, and the door swung open.

The inside was completely... Normal. No monsters, nothing. Just plain wooden planks with a bed and some shelves. I stepped inside, and so many more things came into view.

There was a desk, on which stood a mirror. The mirror was nice and ornate, decorated with the same black material as the outside. I could see that it was finely crafted, and whoever had made it had put a lot of time and effort into it.

There was also a stairway going downward into something that looked like a basement.

I looked over to Sophia, who was awed by the Mirror.

"It's beautiful." She whispered.

I didn't reply, Instead I walked up to the bed, because I could feel something of immense strength lying under the covers. I couldn't quite understand how I could feel it, I just could. Maybe it was a power of Ragnos, to feel power. I have no clue.

Once I got there, I pulled back the sheets, and there lay two swords inside beautiful scabbards. Wanting to get a better look, I pulled out one of the swords. It was made of the same black metal as everything else, one meter long at least, though probably longer. It was quite thin, like those Japanese samurai swords. I looked at the other sword and found it was exactly the same.

"Those swords, I've never seen anything like them. It's nothing that the Greeks would use. We never fight with dual blades, and our swords are normally shorter." Chiron said from the doorway. Then a loud thud came, closely followed by ancient Greek curses, "I'm alright, I just hate doorways. Too small." He told me when I looked at him.

Sophia was unfazed by her teacher smashing his head into the door frame, and kept looking at the mirror.

"The details are amazing." She said, more to herself, than to anyone in particular.

I looked around some more, and noticed stuff hanging from the coat racks. Chiron had managed to get through the door, and he was now inspecting a bird cage.

It was a bag, and once I opened it, I found a bow in it. Black, like the swords and the cabin. For some reason, no matter where I looked, there was no quiver. Never mind, that's no problem.

There was also a cloak on the floor, probably knocked down by Chiron. It was black, which by then I was to expect. There were tons of pockets both inside and outside the cloak, and I didn't understand why have so many. As I searched the pockets, I found a piece of paper, but I thought it was just a bit of junk, and left it there.

"Okay, I wo-"

Suddenly, the reflection in the mirror started turning black, and the desk rumbled. Sophia tumbled onto the floor.

"What did you do?" I whispered angrily.

"I didn't touch it!" She squealed, crawling away from the mirror, which she was so engaged by only moments ago.

The darkness in the mirror started swirling like the clouds of a hurricane. It was mesmerizing, and instead of backing away, I walked closer. I felt like I had some connection to it, I just didn't know what. Suddenly, the swirling blackness condensed into a face.

I heared Chiron inhale sharply, before dropping to the floor, bowing down.

The face of the man surprised me, and I backed away one step. His face was black. Not just the skin, but... Everything. His eyes, his hair, his teeth. Literally everything.

"Hello, my children." The creature said, and I already started to suspect who it was. Even after just one sentence.

This creature was my father.

"I've nearly forgotten the last time I came in contact with humans. As you have already probably heard, I couldn't speak with anyone, my oath didn't allow it. Alas, times are Changing, and oaths have to be broken." He said, he then frowned at something that was behind me. "Chiron, you can get up now."

"Yes, Sir!" He said.

Sophia did nothing, she just stayed there, on the floor.

"My son..." He said, his eyes resting on me, "Your face tells me everything. You expected someone else, and not this black creature, to be your father?."

I looked at my feet with embarrassment.

"There is no need to feel ashamed, people can have hopes. But remember that I can look however I want, I could even look human, but here, in my realm I prefer to fully embrace Chaos."

I stayed silent, not really knowing what to say next.

"But onto more important things. I see that you have found my gifts." He smiled once again, putting his teeth on full display. "The swords are for you to name, and like every other gift, including this cabin, it is made of Chaos metal. It is nearly impossible to break."

"And the stuff on the pegs?"

"Well the bow has no name either, that is for you to choose, though personally I wouldn't name my bow."

"And where is the quiver?"

"Well you've got an awfully large amount of questions, haven't you?" He said, "I don't blame you, I would do the same. Anyway, the bow doesn't need a quiver, the reason for that is... Well you'll find out soon enough."

"And the-"

"Yes, Yes the cloak, that cloak is quite powerful, and later on it will help you." He said, leaving me surprised. I didn't know he could read my mind.

"Anyway, Son, my time is short with you right now, because I have other, more important things to worry about." And he stood up, though the picture in the mirror was still his face, like an invisible camera was following him around at eye-level. "I will teach you everything you will need some other time, as for my final gift, it should arrive shortly."

And with that he was gone. The mirror turned back into a totally normal mirror. The face of my father was gone. Just like that, no goodbye, nothing. I would've started to look around the room a bit more, but the final words that my father said were still buzzing around in my head.

"That was quite.. Shocking." Sophia said from behind me.

Before I could reply, I heard screaming and shouting from outside. I got a tingling sensation down my spine, which either meant something bad, or something awesome was about to happen. I was praying for the latter.

I already had my swords strapped on, so I just barged through the door, where I immediately saw the massive crowd of people looking up at the sky. A massive shape was moving closer, and closer to the camp. Closer to the cabin. Just as it got close enough to make out details, the shape suddenly shrinked. It landed in front of me with a thud. Sophia, Chiron, the Satyrs and the Campers moved away from me, like I had some sort of disease.

The Creature was a bird. It had copper red feathers, and glowing yellow eyes. It looked up at me with those eyes, and squawked. The name of the creature emerged from the deepest parts of my brain. I didn't even know I knew about such a creature.

"You're a Phoenix, aren't you?" I asked it, and I must say I felt quite silly talking to a bird.

The phoenix nodded it's head. Okay so this bird can speak English, or at least understand it.

" _Name me._ " It seemed to say. I couldn't see anyone else looking at it strangely when it talked, so I decided I was just me going insane.

A name popped up into my head, like I had been thinking about this since the day I was born.

 **"Your name will be Pandora."**

 **A/N So another chapter done, another thousand or more to go. A lot of Info just got added to the story so I hope you can keep up. I don't know what else to write here so I think I'll sign off. If you have anything to say that helps my writing get better, feel free to comment. Every Little helps. Anyway better go.**

 **-Goodbye for Now**

 **-ServantofRagnos (I hope you know why this is my name now ;) )**


	8. The Quest

**Everyone was panicking.**

Satyrs were running around the field, trying to finding a place to hide. From the distance, fully armed demigods were charging towards us. But right now, I had more important things to worry about. I was standing in the middle of nearly two hundred campers, who were all staring at my pet with wide eyes.

Pandora was sitting on the floor, still looking at me with her big, yellow eyes.

She squawked, then totally unexpectedly, in front of everyone, my new pet phoenix turned black and started smoking. Just as that started, the first of the armored campers came charging into the middle of our circle. The girl took one look at the smoking bird.

"Why does this camp have to have so many demonic things? I Just want to be left in peace. I WANT PEACE WITH THE EVIL SPIRITS!" She cried to herself. It was Liz. The man with the boar helmet from capture the flag walked up behind her, and slapped her on the back of the head.

"Stop whimpering, Liz." He ordered.

She nodded, but took a few steps back from my pet.

Whilst this went on, Pandora was slowly shrinking, as well as changing shape. The outline of her body was closer to some type of rodent, than a bird. After a minute, her formed started to regain color. She was now a mouse. My Phoenix was now a mouse. That was quite shocking. She squeaked at me.

 _"I can change shape, master."_ Pandora seemed to say.

"Well I can see that." I muttered, whilst looking around the circle of people, all looking at my mouse. Some with horror, some with surprise, others, mainly the armored kids, with disgust.

"Is this what we came here for?" The Boar helmeted guy asked angrily.

Pandora squeaked timidly, and scurried up my leg. She ended up on my shoulder.

The guy laughed.

Everyone else started stirring from their shock and I could hear many different whispered conversations between the campers.

"This guy is Strange.."

"What the hell kind of creature can that be?..."

"That's Cool!..."

"Hey! I'd like some attention!" The Ares kid said. The chatter slowly died down, "How many of you think that I could take this thing head on, by myself?" He asked. A few people nodded, but most were uncertain.

"Fuck you Kyle! You think I can't beat a mouse?"

"You can, but that ain't no mouse."

"Just watch me!" He said, taking off his helmet, and dropping his weapons.

"I wouldn't recommend it man." I warned him. Pandora wasn't someone to mess with.

"Yeah Bruce, just stop." Sophia told Bruce, but she didn't put a lot of effort into it.

"Come on then, little mousy. Let me have you."

Pandora didn't react. Total silence, except for the wind blowing the nearby trees planted on one of the cabins.

"Seems like you can't beat a mouse." A random kid shouted. Everyone burst out laughing.

Bruce's face turned red with anger, and he started marching towards me.

"I'll show you who to mess with." He muttered, and he lifted his fist.

That's when Pandora had had enough of his shit. She let out a roar, which a mouse of her size shouldn't have been capable of. It was so loud, my eardrums felt close to bursting. I could've imagined a dragon making this noise, not a mouse. It shocked Bruce so much, that he fell back. Everyone else was also taken aback. One girl even fainted, while the boy next to her rolled his eyes and stooped down to help her.

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS A DEMON!"

"SHUT UP LIZ." Bruce shouted, before standing up, and walking back for his stuff, muttering indignantly about how shit my mouse is. I was starting to like Pandora already.

I looked over to Sophia, who was slightly shocked about Pandora's outburst, but she was smirking at Bruce's failure.

I saw people glancing at my swords, which I still had strapped around my waist. Some gasped when they saw it, before joining back an intense whispered conversation between their Camper Friends. Only Nicholas looked excited, like this was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

"Daniel, Oh my gods, those are the best swords I have ever seen!" he said, his eyes wide open from excitement. "And also a Bird that can change shape, AWESOME!"

Chiron slowly emerged from my Cabin, and started trotting over to us.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ME IS GOING ON HERE?" Shouted a voice that was so loud, it shook the nearest tree on top of the Demeter cabin, which scared off a few birds from it. I saw Chiron Stumble, after stopping so suddenly in surprise.

Our circle, which by then was filled with nearly everyone from the camp, whether conscious or unconscious. It was the Aphrodite Girl, If you hadn't guess already. I knew she was from the Aphrodite cabin because I swear I saw a puff of make-up fly up from her face as she fainted. Apart from the campers, we also had a few Dryads and nymphs dotted in between us, as well as Chiron and my New Mouse, Pandora, which really didn't want to turn back to a Phoenix.

A Strong and Intoxicating smell wafted between the campers, and once it reached my nose, it took me a second to realize the smell. It was Grapes, and something a bit more sour... Wine.

Right in the middle of our circle, a slightly Plump man appeared with a pop. He was wearing a Chiton, which had grape vines hanging off of it. In his hand, he held a stick which was decorated with a pine cone on the very top. I didn't exactly get the function of the pine cone.

"I come back, Here, to my _beloved_ camp, only to find it being on the edge of Mass Hysteria," He moaned. He sounded like a spoiled brat, but I didn't dare say anything, "And Believe me, I know everything about Mass Hysteria." A Small, Dark Humored smile crept over his lips.

"You scared off all our birds." A Girl Muttered, Most probably from the Demeter Cabin. She realized, too late by then, that she had spoken too loudly. Everyone in the circle whipped around to look at her. Each person wore a look of worry and terror. They were more scared of this fat guy, then from an unknown flying creature entering their camp.

The Wine dude, which was the name I decided to give him, Slowly turned his head towards her. The girl placed one foot behind her, terror in her eyes. She was probably getting ready to flee.

"What did you say... My Dear?" He asked, an air of menace in his voice.

"Nothing... Mr D." She Replied. Her eyes bulging with fear.

"Good."

He turned back around and I saw purple flames in his eyes. This guy was probably a god. A person I shouldn't get onto my bad side.

"Ahhh, Mr D! Nice to meet you once again!" Chiron Said, though his smile looked a bit fake, "What brings you to our camp?"

"As you can see I am not here by my own free will." He said. "After serving my fifty years of service one hundred years ago, I still do not look at this place with kindness. Thank Goodness that those wineless days are over!"

Just to emphasize his point, he conjured a goblet out of thin air, and took a long gulp from it. Once finished, he let go of it, and it stood standing in mid-air.

"Then again, somewhere deep inside me, I miss playing pinochle with you." He said, the fire in his eyes completely disappearing. "But enough of the chit-chat, I've come with important business. It is a message from Hades. Do not ask me why it is I who delivers this message. Let's just say that Hermes is up to his neck in messages and because I know this camp well enough, he sent me."

And some of that angry fire returned to his eyes. He looked up at the sky. Then, He muttered something in a different language, probably in Greek, at the sky. Those who were standing closer to him gasped. I didn't know what he said. The sky rumbled with loud thunder.

"Okay, Okay, I didn't mean it." Mr D grumbled, and the rumbling stopped.

Chiron coughed softly, "The message, Mr D?"

"Oh yeah, Sorry my dear Centaur." He said. "So the message was the following, Hades needs help as soon as possible. He asked for us to gather people from our Roman Friends, before going down to the underworld, and helping him. I do not know what an army of demigods can possibly do, that can help a god with his troubles, but it sounds like Hades is desperate. Desperate enough to call on the help of demigods."

He then looked at me and said with a smile on his face. "I feel he is powerful. He is the one that must lead this quest. What is your name?"

"Daniel James Greenfield." I answered.

"Alright Darren Jarred Grosserman, I leave all the quest preparation stuff for Chiron to work on."

"But Father." Said a boy, who looked similar to Mr D.

"What is it boy?"

"This kid has only been here for a day. He hasn't got any skill. Send me instead, I can fight." He straightened himself out, looking at his father with pride.

"You dare question my decision?" Mr D asked angrily.

The boy deflated.

"No."

"Good, does anyone else have a problem?"

Nobody said anything.

"Very Good."

I had no clue why he didn't know how to say my name, but I decided not to point that out. Neither did I want to decline this. This god looked powerful.

"Sir, who are you?" I asked, because I was curious to know.

"Boy, you should know by now, or you'll never be good to anyone. Did I choose the wrong person?" He said. "I must have." He muttered.

And with that he popped out of existence leaving behind more grape and wine scent.

"Well that went well, didn't it people?" Chiron Said.

"That was Dionysus..." I said.

"Yes, Daniel, It was him." Chiron told me, "Now People let's get going with the rest of the day. We still have a lot to do."

My mouse, which was quiet until now, turned back into a Phoenix. Chiron didn't look surprised. He just looked at it then turned around and trotted away, back to the big house.

"Come on Dan, let's go to the lunch pavilion." Sophia said.

 **Oh boy, This camp just keeps getting better and better.**

 **A/N Well, another chapter done. Now here is a problem of mine. I am not good at rhyming so the actual prophecy will be a great pain in the butt to do but I'll do it somehow. I hope you all like the story so far, and I'd be happy for some feedback. Thank you for reading my story (We are nearly at 500 views as of today)**

 **-See you soon**

 **-ServantOfRagnos**


	9. The War Council

**Sophia**

It's been a day since the Chaos Incident happened, as other campers call it.

After having lunch yesterday, Dan retired to his cabin and didn't emerge from there until dinner. Today he hasn't been out of there at all, not even for eating.

The things that Dionysus had said were running through my head as I was trying to figure what he had meant. What problems can Hades, the Lord of the Underworld, have that requires our help? I couldn't even begin to fathom it. Very slowly, I fell asleep.

I was awoken by the door getting slammed open, a second later the curtain surrounding the boy and the girl bunks was pulled away. It was my Second in Command, Malcolm. He liked doing this. Forgetting about common decency when something important is happening. It was very funny that my Second in Command was also Called Malcolm because when Annabeth Chase was Head Councillor of the Athena Cabin, her Second In Command was also named Malcolm. Chiron told me this funny little coincidence when I was elected as Head Councillor. Though he also told me that our current Malcolm was nothing like the one back then. My guy was way more Hyperactive, and he was perfect that way. He sometimes has funny outbursts which can brighten my day.

"Sophia- Hey Sophia" Malcolm said, while gasping for breath, "Chiron sent me with- With a message, saying that a War Council will be held now."

"What- What time is it?"

"Five in the morning."

I turned over, and moaned into my pillow. Why did we need to have a War Council this early in the day.

Malcolm was still standing over me.

"Okay. Fine. I'm going. But let me get dressed first."

"Sure." He remained standing there.

I looked at him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Could you leave please?"

"Oh, yes. Sorry." He said. He walked back into the boy compartment.

"CURTAIN." I shouted after him.

The Curtain was pulled back.

I quickly got dressed, seeing as how it was probably important if it was so early. I decided that I didn't have time to comb my hair. It doesn't really matter, not like it helps.

I pulled away the curtain, and Malcolm was nowhere to be seen. I noticed the door was left open, which was one of his bad habits. He was probably already at the big house. I jogged towards the Big house, closing the door behind me. Over my Orange Camp Half-Blood T-Shirt, I wore a hoodie, because it was chilly outside.

It took no time to arrive at the Big house, and as I entered the council room I noticed that Bruce, the Ares cabin Head Councillor was already sitting in his chair. He had his spear, called Boarhunter, propped up next to the wall, with his Boar helmet on the floor next to him. He was lying on the table, probably sleeping a bit. The Hypnos Cabin Councillor was also asleep with one hand holding his head up, drool slowly creeping down his arm. In the Corner sat our oracle, Julia McCarthy, who was possessed by the spirit of the Oracle of Delphi after our last Oracle died, If I recall correctly she was called Rachel Dare. I'm not exactly sure, I only saw her for one year at camp before she passed away.

Someone was leaning against the wall in robes decorated with a black type of metal, he had dual black swords strapped to his waist, a bow was slung onto his back, and Pandora was sitting on his shoulder as a canary. At first I didn't recognize him, but once I did, my heart started doing jumping jacks. I had taken a liking to the boy who I rescued. He was strange, and slightly scary, but I had nothing to fear of him. It annoyed me though, I'm the Head Councillor of the Athena cabin for goodness sake, not some cheerleader girl. I have more important things to worry about than love. It's not like he'd like me back.

Next to Daniel stood Malcolm, who was asking him question, only for Daniel to rebuff him with short answers.

"Do you like this Camp?"

"Yes."

"How did you learn to fight so well?"

"I don't know."

"What did you do for the past day?"

"I can't tell you."

I felt sorry for Daniel. Malcolm could be a pain in the ass.

I sat down on one of the chairs, and glanced at Daniel. I then looked at Bruce, who wasn't sleeping at all. I met his gaze for a second, then his eyes darted back to Daniel, more specifically Pandora.

The Head Councillor of the Hecate cabin, Bob, ran in and looked at Chuck, the Hypnos Cabin Counciller

"Come on Chuck, have you even left this place since last Council?" He moaned, because Chuck was blocking Bob's Chair. To wake Chuck up, he pushed his Arm out from underneath his head. Chuck's head collided with the table with a massive bang. He kept snoring. Bob just sighed and wiped his hand into Chuck's T-Shirt, realizing that he had Touched the Drool running down Chuck's arm. After Drying his hands, he pushed Chuck Away from his place and sat down heavily. Chuck Slowly turned around and leaned onto Bob, muttering something about Pigeons. I grabbed a ping pong ball and chucked it into Chuck's Mouth, which made him Choke. It woke him up. I grinned at Bob, who rolled his eyes and Pushed Chuck off of him. The Ping Pong Ball Slowly rolled out of his mouth. Bruce couldn't help himself, and snorted loudly. Daniel and Julia tried to suppress their laughter. Malcolm had missed the entire event. Daniel couldn't hold it in any longer, and he started laughing.

"Hey, Mom, There's no School today, why are you stuffing my sock in my mout- Oh hey Everyone! What Did I miss?" Chuck Yawned, "Why Is everyone Laughing?"

"It's Nothing Chuck." I laughed.

"Oh okay, Then wake me up when the Council Starts please."

He immediately went back to sleep, and his snores started shaking the table.

"That was Quick." Bruce Laughed, "I'm not picking up the Ball!"

* * *

 **5 Minutes Later**

"Okay, everyone who isn't sitting, please take your seats, let the Council begin." Chiron Started. I saw Bob Elbow Chuck In the head, who perked up immediately.

I personally liked our war council. It's not like the Militaristic Debrief our Roman Friends use. Ours contains way more Cheez Whiz and Crackers.

"We've got things to discuss." Chiron Continued as soon as everyone took their place, "Three days ago, we got visited by Mr D, our Lovely Ex-Camp Director," I could see Chiron Force a Smile, "With a message that Lord Hades sent. He needs needs a group of demigods to help him out. Why he needs our help, I know not. Dionysus Told us that Daniel here," He Said, Pointing at Daniel, who bowed his head slightly, "Should lead the quest. He will because we all know that crossing a God by disobeying his orders is not a good idea."

No one said anything, which was strange. Nowadays, when a quest came up, people started arguing on who goes and who stays behind.

"Now we have a problem, and that problem is that we haven't seen our Ambassador for many months now, which is very strange. We have no clue what is happening with the Romans." He said, "But because Mr D asked us to get Roman allies to help Lord Hades too, we must do it. Now Julia can you give us our prophecy."

"Yes Chiron, Right away, Let me Jus-" and before she could finish her sentence, her eyes turned Emerald green, with the same colored smoke emanating out of her. She straightened out on her little stool. It eerily reminded me of Daniel in the woods. The voice of Delphi spoke from her, which sounded old and raspy, it also sounded like three people talking at the same time. I had heared her talk this way many times, but that doesn't mean I don't get creeped the fuck out by her voice.

 _Three will go where all roads lead,_

 _But the Rich one's plea shall lose it's need,_

 _During The Chaos Few Will Remain,_

 _And The prison of the gods shall rise again._

As the last words left her lips, she collapsed onto her stool. Two of her helpers ran over and held her so she could stay in an upright position.

"Well that sounded foreboding, didn't it?" Daniel said into absolute silence. No one answered. Even Chiron looked scared.

"This sounded urgent right?" Daniel continued, it looked like he was the only one not shocked by the prophecy.

"Daniel is right, we should get going immediately." Chiron stammered, "Who do you choose to assist you on this quest?"

"Sophia." he said without hesitation. I was Happy to help him, and I got the feeling he had been thinking about who to bring on this quest for a long time. I just didn't know how he knew that selecting two people to accompany him on a quest was needed. He was hiding something. Something had happened in the time he stayed in his cabin.

"Sophia Whitefield, Do you wish to accompany Daniel James Greenfield on this quest?" Chiron asked.

"Yes, I Do." I said with the same amount of hesitation as Daniel did. He smiled.

"Ok, that's one person, but who will be the second one?"

"That will be Nicholas Jackson, Son of Poseidon." That surprised everyone. Literally nobody took Nico seriously in camp. Nico's eyes widened.

"Nicholas, do you wish to go?"

"Ye-Yes Chiron."

"Then I declare This to be the end of our War council, those who are going on the quest, please pack up your kit as soon as possible. Take out all you need from the Camp Storage. We are meeting at Half-Blood hill in two hours time." And with that the war council ended.

* * *

 **30 Minutes Later**

I kneeled at the statue, like I had done many times when I wished to be on my own. The Athena Parthenos had such a strong magical aura that my skin tingled just by being close to it.

" _Please Mother, help me on this quest. Don't let my mind be clouded from making a clear judgement. Accompany me with your presence, and help me defeat my enemies._ " I prayed.

"Hey." Said a voice behind me. I was so engrossed with praying that I didn't hear any footsteps, and when I heared the voice it made me jump. I turned around and saw Daniel, still in the same clothing that he wore for war council.

He laughed, "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"No problem."

"I just wanted to talk with you." He said, and he took a deep breath, "Are you sure you wish to come on this quest? By the sound of the Prophecy it looks like we have danger ahead. I mean, _In the Chaos, Few Will Remain._ It doesn't sound pleasant."

"I can handle myself in a fight." I said, a bit annoyed, "I'm coming."

"I didn't think for one second that you couldn't," He chuckled again, "I also wanted to talk about, Other things..."

"Like?" My heart started to beat a little faster, my mind working on possibilities on what he wanted to talk about.

"Well, my father has been talking to me for the past day and a half, telling me about my powers and talking to me about Greek mythology. So if I know more about Greek Mythology and stuff in general, then that's the reason. Mind if I sit down next to you?"

"Oh..." I mentally slapped myself, "Yeah, sure."

He sat down beside me and we just sat there for a while, enjoying the peace and quiet. I heard someone running towards me. It was my Second in Command, Malcolm.

"This guy? Damn he's annoying." Daniel muttered. I smiled, knowing how he felt.

"Hey guys, I just want to say that-" He doubled over, breathing heavily. He held up one finger to signal that we should wait a second. We did so patiently. Once he finally regained his ability to talk, he continued. "Anyway I just wanted to say that the supplies from the Camp Storage have been taken out. They are on your bed, Sophia."

"Thanks Malcolm." I said, "You do know you don't need to sprint everywhere?"

"Yeah I Know, No Problem." and with that he was already running back. By the gods that guy is bad at accepting advice.

"Well, we should start packing our quest items."

"Yeah, that would be a good idea."

* * *

 **1 hour later**

"So Argus here will take you into the city, and from then on, you are on your own." Chiron said. "Sophia knows the way to Camp Jupiter, so she'll be your map."

Thanks Chiron, I thought. Suddenly I have so much more to do. If we get lost, it's my problem.

"Thank you Chiron, for helping us." Daniel said beside me.

"Don't worry, it's my job." Chiron winked, "You should get going, afternoon traffic is quite a pain to navigate."

"Bye Chiron!" Nico Exclaimed.

"Goodbye." Daniel said

"See you soon Chiron." As I waved goodbye. We were already halfway down Half-Blood hill.

"This'll be Fun, won't it guys?" Daniel asked us.

"Yeah, so much fun." I said with no excitement. I personally have never been on a quest, but I've heared what they are like from other campers.

We kept talking for the entire hour we were on the road for. It was mainly me telling stories about Camp. Some of them Nico Knew, others he didn't. Finally Argus dropped us off at Grand Central Station. He waved us goodbye then drove away. There was no Traffic. None. Tyche was on our side, for now.

"We should probably board a train to San Francisco." Nico muttered.

"Well then we're in the best place to do that, aren't we Nico?." Daniel said. What Nico Didn't know was that we had already discussed it with Daniel that we would go by train.

"Yeah, we are."

Daniel smiled at Nico sarcastically.

"Great, we got that out of the way, but guys we have a train to catch. It's leaving in three minutes." I told them.

"Oh Shit!" Daniel Exclaimed, looking at his watch, "Run!"

We started running to catch the departing Train, reaching it just as the stairs were being pulled up.

A few minutes later, we were all sitting in a seat, taking deep breaths. We found a fully empty Cabin, and we decided to take up all the space in it, placing our bags on the seats. That way, no mortals could interrupt us.

We were on our way to San Francisco. Now all we had to do was relax.

A shopping cart was slowly rattling down the corridor, so we decided to buy all sorts of snacks. While we stuffed our faces with food we had brought and with the random snacks we bought, we kept telling stories to each other.

After nearly two hours of continuous talking, I got bored. Nico had fallen asleep after an hour. We were all tired.

"You should get some sleep." Daniel told me.

"No, I'm good," I yawned.

Daniel laughed, "Up to you."

I thought for a second.

"Okay, but wake me if something major is happening."

"Sure."

I laid my arms onto the window sill, and placed my chin onto them. I looked at the woodlands, which sped past our window. My eyes slowly closed. Then I glimpsed something that caught my attention. I lifted my head.

"What is it?" Daniel asked, "You should really sleep."

"Something is out there."

"What?" He looked outside, "I see it," He gasped. Though he didn't have all of his Chaos stuff on him, as that would freak out the mortals, he still kept his swords with him, but he didn't tell me where they were.

A golden blur was running next to the train, through the woods. It could've been just the sun shining through the trees, but the bobbing of the shape looked strangely like that of a running lion. That's stupid. I thought.

Firstly, there are no Lions of that size anywhere in the world. Secondly, apart from Mountain Lions, there isn't a single other lion species in America, and mountain lions don't live in the woods. Thirdly, it was way too fast. The train was going at speeds of 300 km/h, and nothing should have been able to keep up with it.

The shape actually overtook the wagon, and we could no longer see it from our window.

"I wonder what th-"

Suddenly, the entire wagon lurched to one side, and Daniel was interrupted. People started screaming. The next moment we found ourselves on our back.. on the wall of our compartment. The entire train had fallen to the side.

"What the bloody hell was that?" moaned Daniel, still on his back.

"I have no clue man, no clue at all." Nico answered, annoyed that he was woken from his sleep.

"Quickly guys get on your feet, I think I know. And it isn't good." I said to both of them, the idea that I saw a lion-like creature dashing through the woods got me thinking. There was one mythological creature that I knew about that was a Lion. Our peaceful train ride was interrupted by a monster only Heracles could defeat. It was none other than the Nemean Lion. I really hoped that I was wrong.

"Sophia, by any chance, is the creature a lion?" Daniel asked.

"If I am correct, then yes. How did you know?"

He said nothing, just pointed to the 'ceiling', which was a minute ago our wall. On the window stood the beast. A massive paw, easily the size of my torso covered nearly the entirety of the glass.

I gulped.

The entire "Roof" teared off of the train and we were all given the death stare by a lion on steroids with gleaming fur and tons of teeth.

It couldn't get worse, could it? I had to jinx it.

Behind the lion a swarm of bird like creatures flew into sight. Their Beaks were shiny, like bronze. This couldn't be real, could it. The fates really hated us. These were the Stymphilian birds.

Are you Fucking Kidding me? Of course we get the two monsters that Heracles fought, one of the best fighters of Ancient Greek times. I had never even seen such cooperation between monsters before, and if we could survive this encounter, which is highly unlikely, then it would be interesting to find out why they are cooperating, and how they found each other.

"Well guys, this is point of time, where we are officially Fucked. " Daniel said to us, "Who wants to fight?"

 **And together we charged towards lion.**

 **A/N Well, another chapter done. A Gazillion more to go. I hope everyone likes the average length of my stories, as well as my content. I would also ask if this thing where I change the Perspective of the current antagonist with these sub-titles.**

 **ServantofRagnos**

 **I'd like some feedback from people though. I don't know how good of a job I'm doing. I also hope you Like my cliffhangers. :D... Yeah you probably don't. As some people might notice, I put some stronger then usual language into the story. I hope that won't become a problem. I don't know if it fits into the definition of Minor Coarse Language. Anyway thank you for reading.**

 **-See you later guys**

 **\- ServantofRagnos**


	10. Carnage

**I didn't plan on charging towards certain death today.**

But somehow I still found myself doing it.

While Me and Nico ran towards our doom, Daniel attacked the birds. He slipped as he ran towards them, and immediately birds started pecking at him. I tried to see if he was okay, but I noticed movement from the corner of my eye. It was one of the lion's paws heading straight towards me. I jumped back, and put my sword up to block the strike. The sword didn't stand a chance. The claws of the lion sliced through it like a hot knife slices through butter. I was lucky, because only the very tip of a claw actually touched me. It still caused a deep wound, which started bleeding. I gritted my teeth, and looked into it's eyes. They weren't normal. I swear I could see tiny flames dancing in them. The lion started walking slowly towards me, pressing me against the train. I was dead. I had no weapon, not like it could help me.

"Hey Kitty, Over here!" Nico shouted, chucking his sword at it's golden-furred body. It was a crazy idea, but it worked! The lion turned towards Nico, and growled.

This didn't mean all our problems were solved, because now Nico was in the same position I was a moment ago.

The Lion lunged at Nico, and he rolled out the way in the last second. He was now behind the Lion, and right next to his sword. He grabbed his sword off of the floor just as the lion turned around. It struck at him once more, and Nico stepped back. The Claws just missed him, but it tore his Camp Half-Blood T-shirt to shreds. Nico then stepped close to the lion, which had left it's right side undefended after swiping at Nico.

I realised, too late, what Nico was trying to do.

Nico grabbed his sword with both hands and struck at the undefended spot as hard as he could. The Sword shattered on Impact, spraying Nico and the Ground with Celestial Bronze Shrapnel.

Nico fell onto the ground, clenching his teeth. He had been hit in multiple places. Tiny spots of Dark Red dotted his trousers and shirt where Shrapnel entered.

"Nico, it's the Nemean Lion! It has Impenetrable Skin! You can't use weapons to hurt it!" I shouted to him, not like he had a weapon to use against it now.

"Thanks." He said sarcastically.

The Lion stepped forwards, ready to finish him off.

"I'm not done just yet, Kitty." He muttered angrily, and kicked it in the nose. The Lion stumbled back, and looked at Nico with a new sense of anger. The Lion was probably used to not feeling pain, and he was not happy that that had changed.

"Nico, keep doing that!"

"I'll try!" He got to his feet, and started playing a deadly game of cat and mouse with the Lion. Sometimes he kicked it a few times, when he saw an opening.

Because I couldn't do a lot, I looked over towards Daniel in case he needed some help.

The black substance I had grown to know over the past few days, Chaos, was oozing out of his body. Both from wounds given to him by the bronze-beaked birds, and from his powers going to work. Around his feet, the ground was littered with dozens Stymphalian Bird Corpses. Some where cut in half, others had black arrows in them. Some were just blackened, like they themselves were made of chaos. As I watched, Chaos Tendrils started hunting down the birds. The tendrils were very quick compared to last time when I saw Daniel do this yesterday in the Forest.

The Birds Realized that they were fighting a lost battle, and tried to flee. Few could. Those that did were hunted down by Pandora, and they were ripped up by her Sharp Claws. Monster Dust fell onto my head like snow.

Pandora was Somehow able to escape her cage, and she was in Phoenix Form Once more, and not disguised as a Canary. Once no more of them were pestering Daniel, he looked towards me first, then at Nico. His eyes widened, and he dropped to the ground. All of the chaos around him dissipated.

I looked over there too, and I saw that Nico was close to death. He was on the floor and he was having a staring contest with the living killing machine. I was angered by myself, not going to help him sooner.

"Nico, Catch!" Daniel shouted as he ran towards him. He threw a knife, which Nico caught and immediately struck at the face of the beast. It roared in pain, and a black scar now dirtied it's beautiful fur. I got up and also started sprinting towards Nico.

Daniel lifted his fingers to his lips, and gave out a Shrill and sharp whistle, which hurt my ears, even from twenty meters away. The beast rested it's furious gaze onto Daniel instead, and pounced at him, flying many meters through the air.

Instead of stopping, Daniel went from running to sliding on the floor. He met the Lion's claws with his own swords, cutting the claws off. The Lion was beyond furious at this point. He swiped at Daniel, which caught him by surprise, and he was knocked to the floor, dropping both his swords to far away to reach. The Lion then stepped onto them just for good measure. I couldn't just let Daniel die.

While I didn't have a weapon, I still had a part of one. It was the hilt of my sword, and a part of the blade was still there. Because the lion had cut it up diagonally, it was still sharp.

"Daniel, take this." I yelled, throwing it into Daniel's hand.

The lion roared at me and that's when Daniel took the opportunity. He flipped my broken blade over, and stabbed it into the jaw of the creature.

The beast's eyes opened wide with surprise. The fire in them died down. It then keeled over sideways, and burst into flames. Just like Toby in the forest.

In it's place was a lion fur cape, with a hood which was designed like the head of the Lion. It had a black scar on it.

All of us breathed raggedly, and we just stayed where we lay. In my case, I was on the ground because I had tripped over a stone after I chucked the sword remnant. It wasn't too comfortable, because I fell onto my bleeding arm.

"We should go-" Daniel said, taking a big gulp of air, "Before more monsters come."

"You're right." I said, standing up. It seemed that I had sprained my ankle, because it hurt like hell. Stupid stone. "Let's get our stuff, and then we'll figure out how to finish our journey. Bring the Lion Skin cape."

"No, I have to fulfil a promise." He said, before getting up, and walking over to it. He muttered something that I didn't hear, and the Lion skin cape erupted in black flames. In a few seconds, it was nowhere to be seen. It was a cool spectacle, but it didn't really interest me.

I walked back to the upturned wagon, kicking a part of my sword, which was now in four pieces. I sighed.

"We should call some help for the mortals." Nico said, grabbing his bag.

"No need, look there they come." Daniel pointed to the sky. Multiple helicopters were closing in on the upturned train.

"That's bad, we need to hurry." I said, "We can't get mixed up in anything. They'll blame it on us, or just take us in for questioning, we can do without either of those things."

"Yeah." Daniel said.

"But how are we going to get there?"

"I have an idea." He whispered to Pandora in a language I didn't understand. The Phoenix, now once again a canary, nodded, which I found amusing. It then fluttered outside, and turned from a lovely shade of yellow, to black as the night sky. She quickly grew in size, until she was as big as the entire upturned wagon.

"Do we have everything?" Daniel asked, while both me and Nico looked at Pandora with a new sense of respect. She was powerful beyond anything I had imagined. Her skin became a nice dark green color. She had become a dragon.

"Yes." I said in a high pitched voice, I quickly cleared my throat and repeated it in a deeper voice. I didn't want Daniel to see how awed I was. And how scared.

Daniel got on at the front, sitting in between the scales. They were perfectly good seats.

"Come on, we need to go."

Nico jumped up and sat near the back. He put his bags behind him.

"Sophia. We're waiting for you." Daniel told me.

"Okay." I said, starting to shake.

"What is it?"

"It's just... Hights."

"Oh. You can sit behind me, if that makes you feel comfortable."

"Thanks, that might help." I said, calming down a bit.

I threw my stuff onto Pandora, and I sat just behind Daniel.

"See, it's not that bad."

"We're not even in the air." I muttered.

"Well that's true, but-"

"STOP! IN THE NAME OF THE LAW! STOP!" Said a gruff voice. It was an FBI Agent, he had just arrived from one of the helicopters.

"Wait!" I said.

"GET OUT OF THE HELICOPTER! HANDS IN THE AIR!" He pointed a gun at us.

"Shit." Daniel muttered, than said something in that strange language once again.

I didn't even have time to react, but if I would have been able to, I would have vomited all over Daniel. Pandora shot into the air, faster than anyone could have thought. I put my arms around Daniel, holding on for dear life. He was yelling a massive WOO-HOO.

I had no idea what was so fun about this. This day was really getting to me.

After about five minutes of speeding, Pandora slowed down, and it didn't feel like I was in a fighter jet anymore, instead it felt more like I was in a car.

"You can let go of me now, Sophia." Daniel moaned.

"Oh." I realised what I was doing, and let go of him, "Sorry." I muttered.

"Don't worry about it." He said, rubbing his chest, "I think my ribs are broken." He muttered.

"Shut up!" I laughed, pushing him.

"NICO YOU OKAY?" Daniel Shouted back.

"YES!" Came the reply.

"DO YOU NEED HELP PATCHING YOURSELF UP?"

"I CAN DO IT BY MYSELF!"

"OKAY!"

He then looked at me, turning around in his seat.

"Do you need help?"

"No." I said, covering the massive blood stain on my T-shirt sleeve.

"Stop being so stubborn. You're clearly in pain." He grabbed my forearm, and lifted up my sleeve. "Ouch, that looks bad."

"Not helping." I told him.

"Don't worry, this will." He took out some antiseptic, and sprayed the wound.

"ARGH." I yelled, "That didn't help, you dick!"

He laughed, "It'll help later on, now shush and let me finish my job."

He then took out some cotton, and wiped off all the dried blood. Finally he tied a bandage around it, tying it tightly.

"Finally, you can get a treat, for being such a good patient." He told me, and he took out a square of ambrosia, and placed it in my mouth.

"Wow, thanks." I said sarcastically. The ambrosia did help though. I no longer felt any pain in my arm and my ankle.

"Do you have any other ailments?" He asked.

"Yes, actually. My ankle hurts. I think it's sprained." I told him, pouting.

"I can't really do anything about that. Just rest it." He said.

"Thanks Doctor Daniel." I said, laughing.

"Your welcome." He said, also laughing.

We just smiled at each other, looking into each others eyes. I blushed, and looked down at Pandora's back. I saw that Daniel also looked down, a bit sad.

The good thing about Pandora being such a massive creature, is that her back was so big that I couldn't look down, unless I really wanted too. That wouldn't happen in a while.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"Do What?" Daniel asked back, surprised by the sudden question.

"The fighting, and the Chaos stuff."

"As I said at the statue, I talked with my father. He told me everything. He taught me how to use my powers and he taught me Greek Mythology, especially the weakness of different creatures."

"You personally killed a swarm of Styphalian birds, then did most of the work with the Nemean Lion." I said, "That's not a thing to just shrug off, You did two of Heracles's tasks in one go."

"I don't want to take all the credit. Without you two and Pandora I couldn't have done it."

Pandora snorted out some fire in agreement.

"Yeah, still, it was an impressive sight to see. You fighting those birds."

"I guess it must've been. I wasn't concentrating on that, I had more important stuff to worry about."

"Yeah, you probably did." I smiled. There was silence for a few seconds.

"Oh, I nearly forgot." He said, handing me something. I took it. It was the remaining part of my sword, which Daniel used to kill the Lion.

"Thanks, I'll get a good use out of this." I said sarcastically.

"It's a weapon at least. It's better than nothing." He said.

"You are right on that."

I yawned.

"You should get some sleep." Daniel said, smiling at me.

Pandora's green body turned black for a second, and in the next, there was enough space for me to lie down comfortably.

"Wow. Thanks Pandora."

She looked back at me, and I swear she winked.

"I think a nap won't harm me." I turned around, so I now faced Nico, who was already asleep, and I slowly leaned back into Daniel's arms.

"Sleep well." He told me.

"Make sure to catch me if I roll off of Pandora's back."

"That'll be the first thing I do." He smiled.

I closed my eyes, and quickly fell asleep.

 **Daniel**

Soon enough, Sophia fell asleep. Her head turned to the side, and her blonde hair fell onto her face. Each time she blew out, her hair fluttered up, before settling back down.

 _"You didn't have to give me credit."_ Pandora said.

 _"Why? Without you, I wouldn't have been able to defeat the Stymphilian Birds."_

 _"But I had to help you. You are my master."_

 _"Stop saying that. I hate it. It reminds me of slavery."_

 _"Then what should I be?"_

 _"A friend? A Pet?"_

 _"Up to you."_

I wasn't as tired as the others, so I decided I'd look around our bags, and check so far how much we've used. I gently placed Sophia onto the back of Pandora. After looking through my stuff, I moved on to Sophia's, and then I crawled back to Nico, and checked his bag too. I tried to keep clear of their personal stuff, like clothes. Especially when I was looking through Sophia's Stuff.

 _"Do you know how much time we've got until we reach Camp Jupiter?"_

 _"Around Five hours."_

 _"Cool. I might have a short nap, if that's okay."_

 _"Of course. Make yourself comfortable."_

I crawled back to the front, and lifted Sophia up so she was once again leaning against me. I grabbed a blanket, and laid it onto her. I then closed my eyes, and fell asleep, with a beautiful girl in my arms.

 _ **A Few Hours Later**_

 _"Master..."_ At first it was closer to the sound of the wind then an actual voice, but it got increasingly louder.

 _"Master!"_ It was Pandora. Who else could it be. Noone else talks in my head.

 _"What is it Pandora?"_

 _"We're nearing Camp Jupiter. I thought it'd be good to wake you."_

 _"Yeah, Good call."_

 _"Where should I land?"_

 _"I don't know a lot about Camp Jupiter, so I guess the entrance is a good place to start."_

 _"As you wish."_

Pandora turned slightly to the west. I looked down and Sophia was still sleeping on me. Drool was running out of her mouth, and it was all over my shirt. It didn't really matter, the shirt was as good as trash, because the Stymphilian Birds poked tons of holes through it with their sharp beaks. My body heals very quickly, without the need of ambrosia and nectar. Sadly, my clothes don't have the same trait.

"Wake up Sophia." I whispered into her ear. No Reaction.

"Wake up."

"Five more minutes." She muttered.

"Nope, get up please."

Nothing.

I shook her, and she opened her eyes.

"Are we there?" She muttered once more, yawning in the process.

"Nearly."

"Great." She looked at the blanket and raised an eyebrow. She then blushed and said nothing.

Instead, she sat up, and stretched.

I too was happy the some weight had come off of my chest. I'm not complaining, I mean, it's not every day that a pretty girl uses you as a pillow, but it's not too comfortable either.

Sophia looked at my T-Shirt, and saw the drool.

"Oh gods, I'm so sorry." She said.

"Nah, it's okay. Let's wake Nico."

I walked over to Nico, and I shook him awake too.

"What's happening?" He asked.

"We're going to arrive any minute, get up." I smiled at him.

"Fine." He moaned.

We landed in front of a place called the Caldecott Tunnel.

"Nobody's guarding the entrance? That's weird." Sophia said.

After taking all our stuff off of Pandora, she turned into a Phoenix.

 _"Master, I've just gotten an order from Ragnos."_

 _"Okay, Good, What is it about?"_

 _"I can't tell you. They are specifically for me. I must go."_

 _"Are you coming back?"_

 _"Of course."_

 _"In that case, see you later."_

She winked at me, then flew off.

"Where is she going?" Nico asked.

"I have no clue, but it's important."

"Cool, we just lost a dragon."

"Let's go. Sophia, lead the way."

"I don't like the feeling of this."

"Of what?"

"Normally there are two guards outside that entrance." She pointed at a doorway above the Caldecott tunnel.

"Strange."

"Yeah."

We walked up the stairs, and opened the door. The tunnel was lit by red lights. It was really moody.

"We have to walk down this tunnel and at the end is a road that leads to New Rome."

That's when a stuffy, rotten smell blew over us.

"Uh shit, that smells bad. Someone must've left his sandwich here." Sophia told us, unhappy about walking through a tunnel which is filled with such a pungent odor.

She walked forward around five steps, before tripping over.

"What the fuck?" She exclaimed, "There's something on the floor. I can't see it."

"Wait, I've got a torch in my bag." Nico said. He opened his bag and pulled out a trusty flashlight. He clicked it on, and a powerful beam of light cut through the gloom.

Nico pointed the torch at the ground.

"OH SHIT!" I yelled, jumping back.

It was a dead body. Maybe a few months old.

The wall was covered in dried blood.

"What the fuck happened here?!" Sophia exclaimed, horrified.

The body was dressed in Roman armor, and a clear stab wound could be seen in his chest.

I unsheathed my swords. Sophia grabbed her weapon, and Nico held my dagger.

We walked down the tunnel, tripping over more and more bodies. There were maybe twenty in this tunnel. It was a gruesome sight. Some where mangled beyond recognition. One's head was nothing more than a pulp. I nearly vomited.

I saw Nico and Sophia's face in the torchlight, and both were chalk white.

Who could've done this?

We reached the end of the tunnel, but it wasn't any better. The dark of night outside was chased away by an orange glow, which flooded into the corridor. We ran outside, and saw the carnage. New Rome was in ruins, some places it was still burning.

The worst part was the bodies. There were dozens of bodies, some in Roman armor, others in what I could only describe as barbarian clothing. This was a place of battle.

"We have to hurry. There might be trouble!" I said, starting to run.

"Daniel." Sophia said sadly.

"What? Do you not understand what we have to do?"

"No you don't understand. We can't help. This probably happened at the same time as we lost contact with the camp. That was months ago."

"Shit."

"Yeah."

"But maybe there can be people in the city."

"Yeah maybe."

We walked down the road, finding more and more bodies. It looked like a horror film, only it was in real life.

I passed a stone statue, which was broken in half.

"This isn't right. Where is Terminus? He should have defended the city!" She was looking around.

In the city, everything was in ruins. We could be ambushed from anywhere. That's why we decided walking down the streets of the once great New Rome would only be even remotely safe if we went back to back. I told Nico to turn off the flashlight, because it could give us away. After around twenty minutes of walking, we heard the clatter of armor. It was following us.

"You guys hear that?" I asked.

"Yes." Sophia whispered back.

A small rustle gave away the people about to ambush us. We braced ourselves.

Suddenly, Roman soldiers jumped out of the shadows and from behind ruins. As More emerged into the Moonlight, I noticed some of them only had a random assortment of gear, not professional armor. Some of them were even transparent like ghosts.

Without thinking, I charged at them. In a few seconds two of them were disarmed and a third was on his knees with one of my swords underneath his chin. He was showing both his hands to show he had surrendered.

"HALT! STOP THAT THIS INSTANCE!" One person shouted from the crowd of soldiers, who were all pointing their weapons at me now. Some were shaking in their boots. These weren't soldiers, these were rebels, or freedom fighters. A young man, maybe in his twenties, emerged from the ranks of the soldiers. He wore a Helmet that looked like a paintbrush." In the Name of the Democratic Republic of New Rome, Stop what you are doing!" He Shouted once more.

The man looked at me pointedly. I stared him straight in the eyes. I was not going to do what this man said. I had no clue who he was.

Sophia coughed, "Daniel, please let go of the poor soldier."

"Fine."

As soon as I removed my sword from the neck of the soldier, the man jumped up, grabbed a weapon off of the floor, and twirled around to face me. He then slowly backed away, not letting his guard down, not for one second.

Six more soldiers came closer to me, all pointing their spears at me. I sheathed my swords and then raised my hands as a sign of mock surrender.

"Happy Now?" I asked the Roman Officer. He ignored me.

"What happened here? What was that carnage?" Sophia asked, looking back towards the road we used to get here.

"Civil war happened, miss." he answered sadly.

"That's horrible." Sophia said.

Something sharp jabbed my backside, and I yelped. Everyone looked at me.

"If you do that one more time, I will hurt you." I growled at the soldier that was standing there. He paled, and stepped back a step.

"Can you please stop bickering with the soldiers, Please. They're with us." Sophia sighed.

"How do you know, they could be our enemies, the ones that killed the Romans at the entrance."

"He isn't." She then turned towards the paintbrush headed dude "I know your name, Centurion Drake Viscount. I heard a lot about you from the Praetor and the ambassador. You have a good mind for strategy, you're a good fighter and loyal to the Praetor."

"I believe you Sophia." I said, and reached a hand over to Viscount. He grasped it.

"Sorry for being aggressive, that sight in the tunnel, and right outside it messed us all up."

"That was the first battle of the Civil War. Ex-Campers and savages stormed that entrance. We couldn't hold it. It would be too risky to go there and collect the bodies."

"Where are your Praetors? Praetor Harrison and Gloria?"

"Praetor. We only have one Praetor. Praetor Harrison died during that very first battle. Since then, Gloria has been leading us all against our enemies."

Sophia started crying, while Viscount also became teary eyed. He wiped his eyes and looked at us, straightening out, regaining some of his formal posture.

"I must ask though, what business does three kids from Camp Half-Blood have here, in this warzone."

"We came here because of a quest, but we didn't know what had happened. All we knew was that something was going on, because all communications ceased. Anyway, this quest was issued by Lord Hades, or for you Lord Pluto. He told us that he wants both Greek and Roman demigods to form a group and help him out in the underworld." Sophia said.

"Wow, that's true?" Viscount asked, surprised. "That means that our messenger never arrived at your Camp."

"How do you know it's true."

He showed us his arm, but I couldn't see it, since there was no light.

"Cool Tattoo, Blends in very well with the darkness."

Viscount rolled his eyes.

"My mother is Veritas, Goddess of Truth."

"So you can feel what is true and what isn't."

"Exactly."

"Viscount, could we stop with the meet and greet please." Sophia interrupted, "We need to see the Praetor."

"Of course, follow me."

He turned around, and walked off. We followed him.

It didn't take long and we arrived at a wall, which was around five meters high. I couldn't see what was inside those walls, but by the look of things, I'd see it soon enough. The walls were made of wood, and strapped together with rope. On top of the wall, armor and equipment clattered as a guard patrol walked over the planks. There were soldiers all over the wall, maybe a hundred or two. I really couldn't make up my mind. We stood at the gate, and a guard look down at us from the wall above the gate.

After retracting his head, he let down a bucket. While that was coming down, Viscount got a pen and paper out of his pockets, and wrote something onto the piece of paper. He then placed it into the bucket, shook the rope, and it slowly ascended back up. A few moments later the Gates creaked open. We entered, and the door closed behind us.

It was a massive camp, with hundreds of tents in neat tidy rows. In the middle of this massive fort, four or so bigger tents were erected. Viscount led us that way. We were stopped at the entrance by two guards, who asked what we wanted.

"We found these people during our scout mission. They bring important news."

"Fine, You can go in." The guard told him.

We walked in and not two steps later, another guard stopped us. She blocked my view of the Praetor.

"Weapons of please." She said, pointing at a tray. Once we were searched by the bodyguards, and found free of weapons, we were let through.

The Praetor was sitting in a purple chair. She wore no armor, but her dozens of bodyguards made up for it. She had 2 dogs, 1 gold, 1 silver as decorations either side of her. As we got closer the heads snapped in our direction and growled at us.

"Good Statue Dogs." I muttered, backing away slightly.

"Aurum. Argentum. Shush." The Praetor said. The Dogs stayed quiet, but their eyes followed me.

"Good Night, Praetor Gloria." Sophia said as she stepped forward.

"Welcome back Sophia, we haven't seen each other in a long time, seems like it's been forever. This war seems like it has been going on forever." the Praetor said, smiling grimly.

"You have living statues." Nico pointed out.

"Oh, you're interested about Aurum and Argentum, hmm? Their last master was also a Praetor. Her name Was Reyna Ramirez-Arellano. Her mother, Bellona, who is also my mother, gave them to her. I got these dogs as soon as I became Praetor. You can say it's a hand-me-down."

Nico Nodded.

"What happened to the city Praetor? Why didn't Terminus defend it?" Sophia asked.

"We don't quite know what happened either. As soon as the Civil war started, he just lost all his powers. But please, call me Gloria, I don't formalities. I get enough of those each and every day. I need some friends. Someone who doesn't pester me with this war for a few hours." Praetor Gloria told us. "Of course, that can never happen, but a person can hope for things. It's quite late, and I too wish to go to sleep, as do you, I guess. Sadly we have many free spaces. However, tomorrow, if I have time, I'd like to talk a bit more about you. If you have any questions with this camp, Viscount is your man. Goodnight, my Greek Friends."

I took my weapons from the tray, and as we were gearing back up, a soldier with a plate of food walked by us. Probably taking it to the Praetor. It looked extremely nice, and it looked like it took a lot of supplies. They either had a lot of supplies, or this Gloria was greedy as hell.

One guard from outside showed us to our tent.

Once we got there, the guard left and I took off my backpack, as well as my other bags and placed it at the foot of the bed. I started unpacking my bag and whilst doing so, I found one sandwich at the bottom of my pack, and started munching on it. Sophia shook her head at me and tutted.

"Wasn't the food on the train enough?" she asked.

"Nope," I said, but because I had my mouth full it sounded more like a grunt.

"Whatever." She sighed and sat down on her bed.

I hardly finished my sandwich when two armed guards arrived at our tent.

"Okay listen up lads," One of them told us, then added. "and lady."

"Centurion Viscount wishes to see you now, he asked you to bring your weapons and armor with you." The other one Continued.

"What for?" I asked.

"It's a Army Council. You are required to come in full battle gear. Follow me once you're ready. Don't take Long." Both of them left.

In around five minutes we were ready, and after we stepped outside, the Guards started to walk back towards the center of the camp, without a single word. We followed them. After walking through the camp a second time, we arrived at the tent, which was a few meters away from the Praetor's tent. This one had a massive table in it and many people sat around it. The person at the very end of the table noticed us enter, and turned around to greet us.

"Welcome, dear guests." Viscount said, "We have much to talk about. Let's get started right away."

We quickly sat down in chairs that were free, and Centurion Viscount started talking immediately.

"Let me start by telling our Newcomers what happened with New Rome." He started, "As you can see, there is currently a single Praetor here with us, but no Augur. If you remember what happened when Gaia awoke, around a hundred years ago, maybe a bit longer, I don't keep all the exact dates in my head. The Augur, Octavian, took power away from our Praetor. He later went Insane and died in the last battle. The cause of his death is unknown. Our _dear_ Augur decided that it would be better if a Pontifex would rule New Rome and not two Praetors. Some people agreed with him, others disagreed. We already had two sides forming before the Civil war. Everything that you see around you started when the Senate got bombed. Many senators died in that explosion. Many more of our Roman Brothers have died in the fighting." Everyone stayed silent for about a minute.

"Sir, you should tell them what you called them here for." One of the other men, also a Centurion, seeing as how he had the same paintbrush on his head, told Viscount.

"Yes, Yes, thank you." he continued, "Now, you may be wondering who I am. You already know that I am a Son of Veritas. Back in the peaceful days, I was the Centurion of the First Cohort. Now I am the Second most powerful person in this camp." he cleared his throat and continued, "Now the reason you are here is because I saw how you fought my men outside." He looked at me, "First of all, I have never seen swords like those, neither the shape, nor the metal it is made of. It is most probably not Greek, and definitely not Roman. The next thing that surprised me is that I have never seen anyone fight so well before. You took down some of the best soldiers in the entire camp, wielding your blades like if they were a part of you. Who the hell are you?"

I took a deep breath.

"I am Daniel James Greenfield, Son of Ragnos, Lord of Chaos, Creation and the Universe."

Utter silence.

Viscount looked at me with confusion, "Sorry, but I haven't heard of that god before..." He trailed off, and he narrowed his eyes. After a few seconds of weird silence, he gasped. He knelt down immediately, the other people also following his lead.

"I'm-I'm sorry Sir, I didn't know." He muttered, "We Romans don't know about Ragnos, Please excuse us. He is a Greek Deity."

"Firstly, please don't call me Sir, it makes me feel uncomfortable. I'm just a normal person like you." I Told him. "And stand up please. Yeah, Yeah all of you."

Slowly, they stood up.

"How did you not know who Ragnos was, and then suddenly know?"

"It's one of my abilities. I can not only see who tells the truth, I can also look into why something is true or false, or what makes it true or false."

"That's quite cool." I muttered.

"Anyway, Daniel, I called you here for one reason. I have a request."

"Go On."

"You see, one of our Centurions was captured in a battle. We believe that he is imprisoned in the Fortress of the Augur. We want to save him, but we have never been able to infiltrate their Base of Operations. We have been planning an attack for a long time but we just don't have enough training. Many of our men are Citizens of New Rome, who haven't trained with a sword for many years, even decades. We would be honored if you could train our men, then lead them into battle against the enemy. I think that the Ambassador of Pluto is a prisoner there also, you might want to save her too."

"I'll do this on one condition. If after I am done, and you win this Civil war, I can take some of the Roman Campers to complete this quest Hades has sent us."

"Of course!"

"Well then, my answer is yes. I will help you people!"

As those words left my mouth, everyone started cheering,

"Now, is there anything else to discuss?"

"Not that I know of. The War Council has ended. Goodbye, and goodnight."

"Thank you." I walked out and Sophia and Nico followed me.

"Daniel you do know what you just agreed to?"

"Yep. And guess what, you'll also be there, doing the training exercises."

Both Sophia and Nico Groaned.

"Don't worry, It won't be that bad."

We reached our tent and finished unpacking.

At one point, Sophia punched the Support Beam of the Camp.

"Fuck!" Sophia cursed, "I left my hat at Camp Half-Blood."

A hat could hardly be important for a quest. There was hardly any sun.

"Don't worry, If we find a Souvenir Shop on the way home, I'll buy you a new one!" I told her.

"You don't get it!" She groaned, "I got that from none other than Annabeth Chase, The girl who fought in the Titan war."

"You got that from her personally?" I asked.

"No! You Idiot! It was handed down from Athena Cabin Head Councillor to Head Councillor, The Councillors Before me didn't know about it, Because they found her will, which contained the commands to pass down her hat to the next Athena Cabin Head Councillor when I was in command."

"Oh." I said, "Well what can it do?"

"It turns you invisible."

"Awesome!" Nico piped up from his bunk.

"Yeah it is." Sophia muttered.

"Guys, we should get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow, I can feel it."

"Yeah, Fine." Sophia said, her anger already gone.

"Goodnight, I hope you sleep better then on a dragon." I said.

"Goodnight, I hope so!" Nico Whispered.

"Goodnight to you guys too." Sophia muttered.

I rolled onto my side, and slowly fell asleep, This time on a much more comfortable surface than Pandora's Back.

 **A/N One more Chapter done. Still got a lot more to do. I hope everyone likes the rate I am pumping these chapters out. Also I am very happy, for We have nearly reached 800 views. Compared to having only 580 views last chapter, this is getting better and better. It might not be a lot for others, but it's a lot for me. Thank you everyone, who reads my stories.**

 **AA/N So, yeah this Author's Note is because I want to talk a bit. Anyway, this Chapter is complete when it comes to rewriting, sorry it took so long. You can guess how much I like rewriting shit. I don't like it. I'm super tired. Anyway, The Second Series of Daniel's Adventures is being written whenever I am not at home, on the Fanfiction Mobile app. (I don't know If I wrote this into a previous AA/N, But I like rewriting stuff at home on a computer, where there's less chance of me pressing the wrong button). So yeah. That's It. Probably gonna go to sleep soon. I hope you guys like the rewritten chapter better. Bye!**

 **-Watch out for the next chapter.**

 **-ServantofRagnos**


	11. Foreboding Dreams

**I awoke in a dark room.**

"Oh gods, don't let this be a dream." I muttered. The room was so dark, that there was no difference when I opened and closed my eyes. It was pitch black. I had never experienced a Demigod dream before, but my father told me what to expect.

He said that the dreams I'll get are much worse then that of any normal demigod, not only making me relive the past, and showing me the happenings in the present, but also showing me parts of my future. Thankfully, there's one positive part to all this. I am less susceptible to them in general.

Because nothing was happening, I just closed my eyes, and thought about some of the things my father told me. He explained why the drakon attacked me.

It was partially Tony's fault. He knew that a powerful monster was coming after me, so as a last resort, he texted me. That of course allowed the drakon to find me.

He explained that every demigod has a smell, that monsters can sense. The tiny amount of Chaos that continuously emanates out of my body covers most of that smell. This chaos is so strong that weaker monsters are incapable of actually sensing where I am. Only the powerful monsters, for instance the Laconian drakon, can smell me. Sadly, this protective chaos is very fragile, and anything that makes my scent even stronger, like the phone I used, totally breaks it. This means that suddenly, every monster within a two kilometre radius knows where I am with pinpoint accuracy.

I asked if taking a Shower helps in any way to get rid of this smell. Sadly, it Doesn't.

I was also told about all his oaths that he pledged to the gods. I couldn't help but smile when he mentioned the one about not having children.

"Open your eyes." Said a very familiar voice.

I slowly opened my eyes, and I was in a room which was now lit up ever so slightly. I could see that the entire room was made of a black, marble-like rock. I looked up, and right in front of me was a massive chaos metal throne, which definetly didn't belong to a human. In it sat my father.

I remembered I was pulled from my sleep, and quickly looked down. Thankfully I had black robes on. In the tent, it was very hot, and the only way I could think of to combat it was to take off all my clothes. It would have been embarrassing to arrive in my fathers palace, completely naked.

"Welcome to my Palace, Son" He said, gesturing around himself, "Please follow me."

He got up from his throne, and shrank to about my size.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I walked up to his side.

"Nowhere in particular. I just want to talk to you."

We started walking slowly down a corridor. In the blink of an eye, my father turned from his normal self to someone a bit more human.

"I hope this form of myself will help you relax a bit better." He said.

"Yeah, but why should I need to relax."

"The gods know I broke my oath."

"What? How?"

"When you were fully infused with the chaos, back in the forests of Camp Half-Blood, it released a lot of energy. The gods picked up on that, and very quickly found out about what I did. That's why they sent you on this quest. If you died, then the problem would be resolved. It's a disgusting thing, in my opinion."

"But what if I don't die?"

"They are willing to look away from the oath I broke if you help them with their problems."

"But I'm already helping Lord Hades, aren't I?"

"Not anymore, sadly."

"Why?"

"Today, the Army of Erebus was defeated. Hades is no longer the Lord of the Underworld. The furies have been banished, as well as Charon. The criminals who were in the Fields of punishment are no longer captives. They have broken free, and they now seek revenge on the gods that imprisoned and tortured them. They have overrun the streets of Los Angeles, killing mortals, building an army. The Mortal media will not know of what's really happening, but they will probably think that it's a terror attack or something similar. They'll most certainly panic."

"That's terrible."

"It is..."

"But which enemy of the gods is so powerful that he can destroy the Lord of the Underworld and his army?"

"All of them."

"What?"

"He has risen from the depths, seeking vengeance on the gods for the loss of Gaia. The fires of revenge burn bright in him. He has destroyed all of Hades' source of power, and very soon the other gods will suffer the same fate. I too, am preparing for war. His armies are bolstered with every enemy the gods have ever defeated. They are all baying for the Golden Ichor of Zeus and the other Olympians."

"Tartarus..." I muttered.

"Yes." Was all my father gave as an answer.

"But why are you preparing for war? You are much stronger than him, you have nothing to worry about."

"You have much to learn, Son. Tartarus has allies, thousands of times powerful than he will ever be. They have been sleeping for eons, ever since I defeated them, but I was blind for too long. Blinded by this planet. They have grown too strong."

"Who are those?"

"Maybe I'll tell you sometime later. I do not wish to drop any more weight onto your shoulders."

"Fine." His answer only fuelled my curiosity.

"But, let us talk about something else. Your quest."

"We don't have one anymore."

"Not exactly. Your quest is to stop the Civil war at Camp Jupiter. When the time comes for the battle against Tartarus, we'll need every last demigod we can call in."

"So should I just train them, and them lead them into battle against this Augur dude?"

"Yes, but it's not as easy as it sounds. The Fortress of the Augur is well defended, and the Romans you'll be leading will have little chance to win. That is why I sent Pandora to fetch help."

"Who are you bringing in to help?"

"You'll see." He said, winking at me, "Now go, get a good night's sleep. You'll need it."

Out of nowhere a soldier ran up to my father. He was at least two and a half meters tall, and clad in full chaos plate armor. He spoke to Ragnos in Chaos tongue. I wasn't too good at it yet, but I could translate what the Soldier said.

"Lord Ragnos, we need more troops!"

"Right away. Dismissed Soldier." My father replied.

"Goodnight Son." He said, turning to me. He then clicked his fingers, and all went black.

 _ **Sophia**_

It didn't take long to fall asleep, I was exhausted. It wasn't the fight with the Lion that had tired me, since I hardly did anything. I was still ashamed of myself for being so incompetent. Rather it was the sudden weight dropped onto my shoulders. I knew Praetor Harrison, and though we couldn't be called friends, we were on good terms.

In my dreams, my brain played the scenario on the back of Pandora over and over again. My actions were blatant, and Daniel surely knew I liked him. What could he think of me? That I'm some little girl that falls in love with the first guy she sees? He probably doesn't like me back. I'm a child of Athena. Love is a hard, because it's unpredictable. I can't make a plan for it.

However hard I tried, my mind didn't drop the topic.

I opened my eyes. As soon as I did so, I regretted it, because my surroundings were blindingly white. I quickly closed my eyes.

"Open your eyes Sophia." The voice was familiar, but I was sleepy and I didn't know who it belonged to.

I slowly opened my eyes once more, and the whiteness of the floor was more bearable.

One thing was certain, I wasn't in a Roman tent at Camp Jupiter. I stood up.

Somehow I had a gown on, which covered my pyjamas.

I took a step forward, before slipping on the marble floor, and falling onto my back.

"Arghhh, Shit." I moaned.

"Watch your Mouth please, Sophia. You are in the throne room of the gods after all."

"Whuh." I looked up, and noticed a massive women standing in front of me.

It was my mother.

"Then again, maybe we shouldn't have given you those slippers, they have no grip."

"Whose idea was this gown?"

"Apollo. He comes up with all these dumb clothes." My Mother muttered angrily. "Come on, get up."

I stood up, and took a look around the throne room of the gods. I had been here maybe two dozen times for various reasons, but the vastness and glory of it never failed to amaze me.

Most of the thrones were unoccupied, except for one. It was Zeus. He was speaking with a man, sitting on a simple stone chair. I ignored them for a second, and instead looked at my mother.

"Why am I here?"

"We have to talk about a few... complications."

"Like?"

"It's best if we go over to Lord Zeus and Hades."

"Wait, what? Why is Hades here? Shouldn't he be in the underworld?"

"The underworld is no longer under his control. But come, we need to discuss this together."

We walked over to Zeus and Hades, who were in deep conversation.

We stood in front of them for a good five minutes, and they didn't react.

My mother coughed, and Zeus looked at us.

"Lord Zeus and Hades." I bowed.

Zeus acknowledged me with a slight tip of the head, but Hades just looked sad. This wasn't normal for a god. I mean, Hades was a gloomy person before he lost the underworld, but something was off about him.

"Lord Hades?" I asked.

He turned his head slightly towards the sound of my voice.

"I lost everything. I am powerless." He muttered.

"What happened?"

"The end of the world! That's what!" He muttered like a crazed lunatic. I noticed his skin was paler than usual.

"What?"

"Our worst enemies have risen." Zeus said.

"But how is that possible? They are imprisoned in the... Prison of the gods..." I trailed off, remembering a part of the prophecy.

Oh shit.

"Tartarus..." I muttered.

"Yes." Zeus agreed.

"How bad is it?"

"The underworld is fully under the control of Tartarus. He has banished Charon and the Furies. The spirits from the fields of punishment have emerged in Los Angeles, gathering an army of undead to take us down. Mortals currently believe that a terrorist attack has happened on the city, so panic is high. The heroes from Elysium have been locked up. Apart from this we also have multiple other problems. New, before unseen, threats have risen, which need to be addressed urgently. The most important one is New Rome and Camp Jupiter. A war has started between Tartarus and the Olympians, and we'll need every demigod that we can find. The Civil War is most probably the work of Tartarus. He's trying to weaken us."

"But we have a fighting chance, right?"

"We're currently at a standstill, but Tartarus is gathering allies, some more powerful than he is. As I have mentioned we have some other problems as well. The wind gods cannot help in the upcoming fights, as I have ordered them to guard our greatest enemy."

"Which monster is that?"

"Typhon."

"Oh crap."

"I'd say the same thing. He's currently imprisoned in the area mortals call Tornado alley, but we don't know how long we can keep that up. If he escapes, our fate is sealed."

"What about Poseidon? He can help with his army."

Zeus shook his head.

"My brother is currently under attack by Oceanus, and we don't know yet if Tartarus will be able to call in Pontus. If he awakens, Poseidon will stand no chance."

"What can we do then? We can't just wait to die!"

Zeus looked at my mother pointedly.

"The only thing we can currently do is gather as many allies as possible. Our biggest asset is your _friend,_ Daniel."

I blushed slightly. My mother probably knew about how I felt about him.

"We know who his father is, and we agreed with Ragnos that we will not kill him if he helps us. If he dies in the process, then tough luck. A broken oath is all he is."

"How can you say that?" I asked angrily.

"I do not wish to start an argument Sophia, I am just pointing out a fact. Ragnos is currently keeping an enemy at bay that could destroy this planet in a matter of seconds."

"Which enemy of the gods is that?"

"Even we do not know, only Ragnos does."

"I see."

While we talked, Hades laid his head into his palms and started crying. I had never seen a god in such a state before.

"Now Sophia, you must sleep. Tomorrow will be the start of a hard journey, and you'll need it. Remember what we told you."

"Like it wasn't hard enough." I muttered.

Athena clicked her fingers, and everything went black.

 _ **Nico**_

I laid my head down, thinking that I wouldn't fall asleep in a million years. Yet it didn't take long for my eyes to close, and for me to start snoring.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed, bolting up as a second rumble rocked the foundation of the building I was in. One thing was certain, this wasn't the roman tent.

"Son, please don't use that language here!" I heared a familiar voice say. I turned around and gasped in surprise as I glimpsed my father. He was old. Like physically old, which isn't really how a god is supposed to look like. He also wore full battle armor, which I had never seen him wear before.

"Where am-"

"You are in my Palace, or what remains of it, that is." He said grimly. I began to notice the holes in the walls, and the wounded mermen who were lying in a corner, medics swimming between the improvised beds.

"What happened here?"

"The monsters of the ocean have rebelled against me, stronger than ever."

I noticed he was standing in front of a table, crowded around by more people.

"So why did you send me a dream message?"

"Come." Was all he said, before swimming off to stand at the head of the table. I followed him until I floated next to Triton. We gave each other a not-so-subtle fist bump. He normally hated demigod children of Poseidon. I was an exception.

After nodding my head to the other members around the table, I looked at the maps laid out in front of me.

Seeing the maps filled my heart with fear for my father. The enemy, marked in red, surrounded a tiny blot of blue, probably meaning my father's remaining army.

"What can I do to help?" I asked Poseidon, who was looking sadly at the map I was also looking at.

"Nothing. You need to stay with your friends."

I frowned.

"I didn't mean it like that." My father sighed, "You're a good fighter, but I want you out of harms way. Your friends need you. As for your companions, you should listen to them. However much it pains me to say this, but the Child of Athena is better informed than I am."

"Then why did you send me a dream message?"

"Because I wanted you to know what position I'm in. It might help in the future.

It pained to see my father like this, he looked weak, and the chance for him to survive the final fight with Oceanus was small.

"Are you okay father?"

My father chuckled.

"I'm not, sadly. Now, I must send you back from this dream, before Oceanus starts another assault.

A massive rumble came from outside.

"Oh shit, it's begun." Triton muttered.

A few seconds later, a massive explosion shook the walls, making it crash in on itself.

I noticed my father winced, like that explosion had damaged him personally. I realized that the wall had collapsed onto the wounded. There was no saving them.

"Goodbye son." He said to me, his face pale and wearing a look I had never seen before. Worry.

He clicked his finger, but before I blacked out I felt yet another explosion, this time above me.

"Amphitrite, watch out!" My Father called.

I looked up to see the entire ceiling collapsing on top of me.

 **A/N Hello everyone! I was gone for a long time heh? Yeah, I was. You're probably annoyed with me, but next to school I hardly have time to even sit down in front of my computer and when I do, I don't really want to write. I'm sorry :(. I'll try to be more active, but who knows what could happen in the future.**

 **-It's good to be writing again!**

 **ServantofRagnos**


	12. Training the Troops

_**Sophia**_

I woke up with a start, breathing heavily. The sun had come up, which I knew because it was shining directly into my eyes. I yawned.

The discussion I need to have with the boys couldn't wait.

After quickly getting up, I pulled away the curtains separating the Girl and Boy Bunks. I started thinking about who to wake up first. After some consideration, I decided since Daniel most probably also had a dream, it would be good to wake him up first.

Once I was standing next to his bed, I took a quick second to look at him. He was drooling all over the pillow, while lightly snoring. I tried shaking him, doing it stronger each time he didn't wake. It didn't work.

The next Idea I had was to take his duvet off, as it normally worked with me when I didn't want to wake up.

I regretted my decision instantly.

I noticed that after a certain point, instead of pajamas, he wore... Nothing. He opened his eyes, and once he saw I was standing beside him, blushing like hell, his hands flew immediately to cover his crotch. He too was blushing now.

"Umm, I'll just go then." I said, trying not to make eye contact.

"Yeah, umm, sure." He replied, pulling the duvet back on top of himself.

I walked back into my compartment and quickly decided that the best way to go around for the rest of my life would be to forget this morning. Great way to start off day.

 **An hour later**

"Good Morning, Greeks!" A Centurion Shouted, Opening the tent flap in a theatrical move.

"Hello." Daniel said, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, me? I've been told to deliver a message to you three. War Council in the main tent, ten minutes from now. You should hurry up."

"Thanks." I shouted over from my compartment.

"No problem, I'll wait for you outside."

We quickly got dressed in something formal, changing from the casual clothes we were going to wear, then walked outside. Daniel and me shared an awkward glance, both of us shaken by this morning.

"All ready?"

"Yep." Daniel said.

"Good. Let's go."

He started marching towards the main tent, and we trailed behind him.

"What's your name, Centurion?" I asked.

"Oh me? I'm Flavius."

"Nice to meet you Flavius. How come you're so upbeat, even after what's happened?"

"Oh, it's my way of living. As my father used to say, if you can't find happiness in even the worst situations, you are as good as dead."

"That's a nice life philosophy." I muttered.

The other Centurions were already inside the main tent. We were the last ones to arrive. That was proven false as soon as I looked around.

"Where is Viscount?"

As if I had muttered a magic word, Centurion Viscount walked in.

"Classic Drake, always appears at the very last minute" Flavius grinned, more to himself, than to anyone in particular.

Silence filled the air, and everyone straightened out.

"Please sit down." he told us, once he stood at the head of the table.

Once everyone had done so, he started the Council. No time wasted.

"Welcome everyone, I'll be short and precise today. As we know, the enemy, the Augur, is currently sitting in his fort waiting for our attack, an attack of a Ragtag army made up from Roman Citizens, Legionaries and Lares." Some people started whispering to each other, but Centurion Viscount didn't stop to scold them, he just kept talking, which soon stopped the whisperers as they listened to Viscount. "But what they aren't expecting is that we will attack them with an army, a professional one, trained, and lead, by the Son of Chaos himself." The commanders in the room cheered. I took a quick glance at Daniel but his expression told me nothing.

"But even highly trained men will have a hard time capturing that fort. For We all know how well armed it is." One Centurion said.

"That is true Grawon, but we must try. We will soon run out of resources, and once that happens, we will never be able to defeat the Augur. We need to strike now, or we may never get the chance again. Currently, we have enough supplies to last us for another two months. We need to attack within this month, if we want to have enough supplies during the repair of New Rome."

Centurion Grawon laid back in his chair, most probably out of things to say.

"No Questions? Okay. If I can ask the Centurions of the Cohorts to call their Legionaries to the Training Field. I'd like everyone to take part in today's training. I feel like we will all learn something from it." He looked at Daniel, who just nodded in agreement. "Dismissed."

A few minutes later we were outside, once more breathing fresh air. Centurion Viscount wandered over to us.

"I'd be happy to show you the way to the training grounds." He told us.

"Thank you, Centurion." Daniel Replied.

"Oh please." He said, "Call me Drake."

"Wait, so isn't Viscount your first name?" Nico asked. He wanted to speak with me later on today, and the look on his face told me it wasn't something good. Most probably he had dreams too.

"You are right to think that. Normally, Centurions use their rank with their First Name, as old tradition dictates, but some use their surnames, like in the modern army. It's sometimes good to break away from old traditions." He winked.

"We should get going." Daniel Interrupted.

"Yeah, you're right." With that he started jogging towards the eastern side of the camp.

It took about fifteen minutes to jog from the western side of the camp to the eastern. We passed tons of tents, each capable of holding around sixteen soldiers, eight men, eight women. I'd estimate the entire population of this camp to be around 1000 strong.

Finally, We arrived at the training grounds, and the amount of soldiers already there numbered around 500 and still more were arriving. It seemed that my estimate was correct.

I doubled over, breathing heavily. This wasn't going to be easy. I was out of shape.

 _ **Daniel**_

So many people stood before me, fixing their eyes upon me, that I couldn't help but sweat. Around one thousand Roman Soldiers, Citizens and officers were lined up in neat lines. I even noticed some Lares dotted in between the ranks of the Soldiers.

 _"Concentrate,"_ I thought, " _You've done things like this before._ "

Yeah, not really. It was just my brain trying to calm me down.

"OKAY, EVERYONE, LISTEN UP. WELCOME! FIRST LESSON. BLOCKS. FOLLOW ME!" I shouted.

One of the first things I learned from my father was that Chaos was a substance that could be easily restructured if I knew how to do it. One of the coolest things I did as practice, was to change my sword into a Bronze Trident. He told me the reason behind it too. Because Chaos was the first material to come into existence, my Father gave it the property to change it's shape, size and material if needed. Only someone with Chaos in their veins can do it though. Anyone who touches Pure Chaos, who isn't able to control it, dies a horrible death. I won't go into details.

For the sake of making it easier for the Romans, I ditched one sword and turned the other into a gladius, a Roman Short Sword. I went through the basics with them, like blocking, thrusting and slicing. Now yes, I know that Roman Short Swords are meant to be used for stabbing, but if, in the heat of battle, someone is overcome by the rush of adrenaline, at least they can base their attacks off of the slicing technique I teach them, if the adrenaline doesn't cloud their mind.

Afterwards, I made them perform some more complicated maneuvers, like forming the Testudo, which I repeated with them many times, and I didn't let them take a rest until it was done perfectly. I noticed that the Older Citizens were trying to remember the moves they were forced to learn decades ago. That was the reason the Tortoise kept failing. The Legionaries grumbled every time I made them get back in line and restart.

The Training session finished at Four in the afternoon, when they finally created a Testudo without a single flaw.

"TODAY'S TRAINING SESSION IS OVER. DISMISSED."

I heared a collective sigh of relief, which made me smile.

Grabbing my other sword, I started walking towards our tent, seeing Sophia and Nico already walking that way, but Viscount ran up to me.

"That was one tiring session." He said.

"Yeah." I muttered.

"For how many days do we have to do this?"

"The more, the better. But if you need an exact number, I'd say a month."

"What?!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah. Training requires time."

"The problem is we don't have a month. We need to attack in about 2 weeks, or our supplies won't last."

"Then what do you say we do? You can't send these soldiers against the Augur. It'd be a slaughter."

"I know, I know. But we need some info on the Fortress first. How about a scouting mission?"

"Good idea. When should we do that?"

"The Sooner the better. Tomorrow?"

"Sure. But after the Scouting Mission, we're back to the strict training regime. I want to see what the Romans can do." I grinned.

"Good, well then, I'm going. See you tomorrow Daniel."

He walked away towards the Command Tent.

I sighed, and continued towards our tent.

By the time I got there, Sophia and Nico were already deep in conversation.

"What did I miss?" I asked.

"Not much. Close the flap behind you." Sophia told me.

I was a bit late. We had agreed with Sophia and Nico that we had to talk today, after training.

"So Nico, please continue."

"What I know is that Poseidon is currently under attack my Oceanus, and from what I saw, he wasn't doing well. His forces were surrounded."

"But how can Tartarus be so strong underwater?" I asked.

"He probably has an alliance with other Premordials. They never really liked each other, but who knows. Not long ago we were attacked by a lion and a swarm of birds. Anything is possible."

"So you mean Pontus is on Tartarus's side?"

"Yes, but if he'd be awake, New York, among many other cities, would be completely submerged. He probably wasn't able to awaken from his slumber completely, but he is capable of subconsciously controlling the Ocean, to rebel against it's god."

"My Father..." Nico muttered, "What I don't understand is he looked weak, something you don't see on gods."

"His realm has been destroyed, weakening him. He won't fade though, because he is tied to Olympus. The Same happened to Hades, he has weakened so much that a mortal could most probably put up a good fight against him."

Nico stayed silent. I saw he was deep in thought.

I turned towards Sophia. "And what about our quest, what will happen now?"

"My Mother told me that there is nothing we can do for Hades, unless we have enough strength to take on Tartarus Single-Handedly. Our only chance is to gather allies and prepare for war."

"So we're fucked." I summed up.

Sophia glared at me.

"Oh yeah, I have other news." I said, remembering what Viscount had told me.

"Which is?"

"Over the coming week, we need to scout out the position of the Augur. You up for coming with me?"

"Yeah sure. Nico?"

"Huh?"

"You wanna come on a scouting mission."

"Yeah."

He went back to thinking. Poor kid, probably thinking about his father's fate.

"After today's training session, we probably deserve some rest." I grinned, feeling that we had nothing more to discuss.

"That, I agree with." Sophia smirked.

 ** _In the Morning_**

"Good Morning Greeks!" A Voice shouted. It was Flavius.

"Urgh." Sophia moaned from the Girl's Compartment of the Tent.

"We need you three at the Command tent."

"Fine. We'll be there in ten." I muttered into the pillow

I heared him walk out of the tent.

"Fuck me." I muttered, holding my head.

"What is it?" Nico yawned, rubbing his eyes. He hadn't even flinched when Flavius came shouting, only waking up once he had left.

"War Council."

"Great."

I quickly put on my clothes, and seeing how sluggish Sophia and Nico were, I decided to sit down and maintain my blades.

"Are you going to fuck around with your sword much longer?" Sophia asked, standing over me.

"Oh, sorry." I said, sheathing my weapon. Five minutes had passed in the blink of an eye.

Without saying another word, Sophia walked out of the tent, Nico closely following behind her.

I too followed her to the command tent, and once we arrived, I noticed that we were the last ones, and everyone was waiting for us.

"Sorry folks." I said, raising a hand in apology. Flavius smiled.

"Good, we can start the war council then." Viscount said.

Everyone stood up.

"You may sit."

We did as told.

"I'm not going to waste time, so let me start by telling you the plan for the upcoming week." He cleared his throat. "Today, we will send a scouting party to see what exactly we're dealing with. The Leader of this scouting party will be me and Daniel. Apart from Daniel, and most probably his Companions..." He trailed off, looking at Nico and Sophia, who nodded in agreement. "... we need at least a dozen soldiers."

"May I offer myself, and those handpicked by me, for the job?" Flavius asked.

"Yes. Very Good. We should get going as soon as possible." He looked at me.

"I also would like a Centurion to help me. Because I won't be here at camp today, someone needs to take over my position for today. I'll give you a list of stuff to do. Any Volunteers?" I asked.

"I'll do it." A Centurion offered.

"Grawon it is then." Viscount concluded.

Everyone started getting ready to leave.

"Dis-"

"Before we get going, we have something else to discuss." Sophia interrupted.

"Please, go on." Viscount said, looking surprised. I too raised an eyebrow at Sophia.

"It's about the gods, and the news isn't good. Hades has fallen, along with the Army of Erebos. The dead are scouring the streets of Los Angeles. Our quest has, because of this, changed drastically. We have to collect as many allies as we can, for the Enemies of the gods have risen up against them."

"How is that possible?" One of the Centurions asked.

"It's hard to contain the monsters in a prison, when the very prison of the gods is the leader of the rebellion." I answered.

"You mean..." Viscount started.

"Tartarus." Sophia finished Viscount's Sentence.

"But why?"

"Most probably to avenge the destruction of the human form of Gaia. We don't know what he is capable of, but his powers aren't to be taken lightly."

"What about the other gods?"

"My father is currently having problems of his own, though I do not know what those problems are. As for Poseidon, he too has most probably fallen." I said.

"So our position isn't the best right now."

"Yeah."

There was silence for a few minutes, finally broken by Flavius.

"What equipment should I bring with us?"

It took a few seconds, before Viscount even acknowledged he had heared the question.

"Entrenchment tools. Nothing else. We need to travel light. Everyone dismissed."

It took half an hour for Flavius to select the Soldiers for this mission. By the time he came knocking on the tent flap, we were all ready and packed up.

The soldiers were standing by the gate, ready to set off. I handed Grawon a parchment, which contained the training orders.

He nodded, then walked off, not saying a word.

Turning towards the soldiers, I walked up to them.

"Before we set off, I'd like to hear your names."

"Figulus, Son of Mars!" Said a Roman demigod, double my width, and a head taller than me.

"Julia, Daughter of Somnus!"

"Gavin, Son of Jupiter!"

"Viktor, Son of Jupiter!"

"Brody, Daughter of Ceres!"

"Jacob, Son of Apollo!"

"Callisto, Daughter of Bacchus!"

"Gina, Daughter of Bellona!"

"Violet, Daughter of Pompona!"

"George, Son of Ceres!"

"Terry, Son of Mars!"

"Peter, Son of Mars!"

"Good, I'm Daniel. Nice to meet all of you."

They all muttered a hello.

"Let's get going, or it'll be dark by the time we finally set off." Viscount grinned.

I nodded, and walked over to the gate, knocking on it. It slowly creaked open.

After all of us had left the walls of the Camp, the gate slammed shut behind us.

Slowly but surely, we traversed the rubble of New Rome towards the fort of the Augur. However hard we tried, stealth wasn't really an option because the clang of armor on stone, and the curses in Latin as someone slipped, could easily give away our position if anyone was patrolling these parts with malicious intent. After what seemed like hours, we arrived at a clearing that was relatively close to the Fort according to Viscount. I couldn't see a Fort, because a house still in relatively good condition was blocking the view. The soldiers started making a defensive fortification of sorts as silently as possible. Even though our travel through the Ruins of New Rome was Loud as all Hades.

Without saying a word, Viscount beckoned for me to follow him. I obliged and though it took another five minutes, but we finally found a good vantage point. We both laid down and took turns looking through the binoculars he brought with him. I must say the Fort was the biggest defensive structure I had ever seen. It was a monstrosity made out of stone bricks and wooden planks, with three walls circling a Building, which I guessed was the HQ . The outer Wall had twelve towers, each with a ballista or scorpion in it. Roman Soldiers in Imperial Gold armor and weaponry marched on the walls, as I could judge by the golden glint coming from the wall. The two walls inside didn't look too promising either. Each of them had four towers, with a manned ballista in each one once again. Many armed patrols were walking outside the walls.

There were Some prisoners outside too, who distinctly stood out from the guards, since they didn't glow in the sunlight. They were digging massive holes outside of the walls. I wondered why they would do such a thing. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a Crane-Type wooden thing slowly lower down a imperial gold ball into an already completed hole. I realized that they were planting mines. Viscount made a rough count of all the Soldiers. He counted about one hundred of them outside of the wall. He Gave up when he saw double the amount patrolling on the walls.

"So? What do you think?" Viscount asked me.

"It's well defended, and those mines look nasty. The soldiers are mostly equipped with Imperial Gold Equipment, making them a bigger threat during combat."

"You have an idea on how to tackle this?"

"No. Not yet at least. We should get back to camp before they spot us. We can discuss our ideas there."

"Yeah, Sure."

On the way back, something surprised me. I couldn't see a single one of our soldiers defending the encampment. At that Distance, we should have been able to see them.

"Shit!" I muttered.

"What is it?" Viscount asked, not yet noticing the problem.

"No guards."

"That isn't a good sign."

"I think we've been found. This is a trap."

"Yeah, very well could be."

We Both unsheathed our weapons.

As soon as Viscount unsheathed his sword, dozens of armed Romans, not our soldiers, but those of the Augur's Army, came out of their hiding places. The assholes had surrounded us while we talked. One of them was holding Sophia, while her mouth was tied down with a cloth. The guy was probably the leader of this group, for he also wore a paintbrush hat like Viscount. This Leader guy was holding a knife to the neck of Sophia.

"Drop your weapons or this girl gets it!" He shouted at us. He had a very husky voice.

"Brutus, is that you?" Viscount asked, mocking friendliness. "My, your voice seems to have healed a bit since we last met."

Brutus growled, "Drake, your Cockiness will be your doom this time. You are clearly overwhelmed. Drop your weapons, or the girl dies."

"HRGGG!" Sophia Moaned.

"Shut up Girl." Brutus said, and I saw his knife hand move a little. He had cut a tiny gash into Sophia's Neck. I could see a trickle of blood run down her neck.

Sophia didn't say anything.

"So You gonna do anything, or do you want to see a ten centimeter blade wedged into your girlfriend's neck?"

"She is not my Girlfriend," I Growled.

"Does it really matter? If you do not comply I will kill her, then I will kill you."

"Fat chance." I said.

In a split second, I had chucked my two swords at the two men standing next to Brutus. Both died instantly as the swords pierced their chests. I grabbed my bow from my back and pulled it back with all the strength I could muster. I let go.

An arrow formed from pure chaos in mid air, and flew towards his head. He probably noticed too, but since he was still surprised about my foolhardy move, he didn't react to the Arrow. The Arrow lodged itself into his forehead. For a second Brutus wore an expression of surprise, before collapsing backwards, joining his two men already on the floor. He dropped Sophia in the process, who grunted as she landed onto her side.

"ATTACK!" The remaining Soldiers screamed, recovering from their surprise.

"Let's fight." I told Viscount.

"Never doubted you yet, Daniel!"

While Viscount charged the enemy, I ran towards our small group of captured men, which I had spotted during the small exchange between Viscount and Brutus. As I got Closer, I saw that Nico was with the Soldiers, though it troubled me that he was unconscious. I saddened when I counted up our remaining men. Only eight soldiers remained of the original twelve.

I ran up to the nearest soldier, who I realized was Flavius and started cutting through his bonds. He was free in no time. As soon as his bonds fell off his hand, he ripped the cloth out of his mouth, thanked me, then ran towards a dead Roman soldier and picked up his weapon. After that, he went over to Viscount, and started helping him. I focused on the remaining soldiers, still tied up, and ran over to the Next Legionary. I remembered her name, it was Violet. I kneeled down and started cutting her bonds too. Suddenly, the her eyes widened, but I didn't get why.

Before I even had the chance to look behind my back, a massive axe struck her in the head. Blood spattered my face, which filled with horror. The axe was then pulled free from poor Violet's head and her entire body slumped over. I turned around to see a Massive man, at least 2 meters high. He was standing there with a massive grin on his face, and a bloodied axe in his hand.

"Kill!" He grunted.

He lifted his battle-axe above his head, ready to strike me down too. I was faster though. Dashing towards him, I slid under his legs, pulling out my other knife from inside my robes in the process. I then slashed at both his ankles. He howled with pain, and fell to his knees. I flipped my knife over with one swift movement and, without thinking twice, I stabbed it into the man's head. His screams of pain were cut short. He then fell face first onto the ground, clearly dead.

"Speed is better than Strength, Big Guy." I muttered.

I looked towards Viscount and Flavius, who were keeping their ground quite well. Their training was kicking in, which made me happy. Already, there were many losses piling up from the fighting, and all of them were from the Augur's troops. But as I watched in horror, Flavius stumbled on a rock, and fell over. Without hesitation an enemy soldier pierced his throat with a spear. I didn't have time to mourn, remembering that I still had Soldiers to free. So I ran over to the rest of the captured men, and Slowly, One by One, I freed them. They too grabbed weapons off of the ground and then joined the battle.

While cutting the last soldier from his bonds, I saw out of the corner of my eye that someone was running towards me. I turned around ready to strike, only to drop my stance once I noticed it was Sophia. She wasn't tied up any more, though I had no clue how she had freed herself.

"Woah, Easy there Dan!" She exclaimed, "I don't want to be killed just yet!"

She then Hugged me, But once she realized I was covered in blood, She recoiled.

"Thank goodness you're here." She sighed.

"Yeah, well the fight isn't over yet so grab yourself a weapon and help us." I told her.

"Already got one." She said, and held up a weird looking sword, "I got it from Brutus. Will it Do?"

"Yep! Now enough of the Chit-Chat, we have to help."

She nodded, then ran off to spar with the nearest Augur's Soldier. I finished cutting the bonds of the last soldier, Peter, and looked around for an opponent. In no time I had found one. Gavin was holding off around six of the Augur's Soldiers on his own, but I could see him tiring fast. I ran towards him, reaching for my swords in the process. I concentrated. As the son of Ragnos, I can control Chaos, though it is much more tiring to do so for me, then for my father. I can use this power to recall weapons from a large distance if needed. My powers didn't fail me, and my swords flew hilt first into my hand.

I charged towards the Enemy Soldiers, my swords ready to strike. I reached them just in time, for Gavin was on the floor with one finger less then usual. I ran into the crowd of enemies, starting off the fight by kicking one Soldier in the chest, sending him flying. I too Flew through the air, having just jumped off that Roman. I landed with my sword out to the side, which separated the head from the body of one of the Augur's Soldier. I then went into a sort of battle trance. One Soldier got a sword into his chest, while two others died when I cut through one of their Imperial Gold Swords, which promptly exploded. Two of them Ran away. I let them.

I lifted up Gavin from the floor, he was clutching his finger, which was gushing out blood.

"Get that bandaged up once the fighting's over."

He nodded.

It ended shortly afterwards as Viscount and his men Finished off the few remaining Soldiers, before the small team, now made even smaller, ran back towards their fort. Around ten soldiers made it, the rest lay dead around us. Viscount walked up to me.

"Tough fight, wasn't it?" He asked.

I didn't reply.

We both walked over to Brutus, who, being one of the first to die, now had a black blotch on his forehead. The chaos had started tainting his body.

"Poor chap." Viscount said, more to himself, then to me.

"What was the story between you and Brutus?" I asked, "You both recognized each other."

"Another time maybe, right now we should go before the rest of their camp attacks us."

"Yeah, good idea." I said.

Viscount was ready to leave immediately, but I had an idea. "We should take these imperial gold items back to camp."

"Good idea, but there's one problem. We have nothing to take it with." Viscount said.

Out of the corner of my eyes I spotted a cart. Probably left behind during the first few days of the Civil war.

"Let's put it on that."

And so we set to work. With me, Viscount, Sophia, and the 6 other Legionaries who survived the fight, it took no time to place all the equipment onto the cart. As we picked through the dead bodies, I noticed strange symbols on their hands, but I didn't really have time to look at it. As for Flavius and the others that had died, we placed them on the cart, so that they could undergo the burial rights. Since Nico was still unconscious, we also placed him on the cart. It was certainly big enough to let us do that.

Finally, we got ready to start our journey back home.

It took Six hours, travelling over the rubble with a cart, but finally we were in front of the gate. It was getting dark by now, and only the tiniest red glow could be seen on the horizon. It also smelt like smoke, probably someone was cooking dinner. Viscount knocked on the gate and like last time a bucket was let down for the password. We waited a few minutes before they let us in. Finally, the gates creaked open and we marched into camp. It was different though. Very Different. The Red glow on the Horizon wasn't the sun, but the fire still burning in the middle of the camp. Thick smoke covered everything, and soldiers were running about covered in soot.

"What happened here?" Viscount asked a passing Soldier, whose face was totally black from charcoal.

 **"The praetor, she has passed away."**

 **A/N Well another story done. This story depicts the fighting a bit better. I did need to change the rating of this story though, so it is now an M instead of a T. The amount of views a day just surprises me. It's nearly 200 per day, after I post a new chapter. I'd like some feedback though. I don't know how good of I job I am doing. Anyway, It's time I do some sleeping as well.**

 **-Goodbye for now**

 **-ServantofRagnos**

 **A/A/N Well I know it took a long time, but I finally rewrote this chapter too. Sorry Guys, but currently I have a ton of stuff going on in school and so on. But in 2018 I will probably be more active. If anyone hasn't noticed yet, and they wish to read more adventures of Daniel and the Guys, the first chapter of the sequel is out. The Story is called Borders of Chaos or something. I'm proud of the way the first chapter worked out. Anyway, that was all I had to say. Goodbye Guys.**

 **-ServantofRagnos**


	13. Spies in our Midst

**At first I couldn't process that sentence.**

"How is that possible?" I asked.

"During the Training Exercises this Afternoon, a bomb was set off in the Command tent and the Praetors tent. The Fire has been stopped from spreading, but the damage is great. The Praetor was lying in her bed at that time, complaining about feeling sick, and needing to rest." He looked really tired.

"I understand." Viscount nodded sadly, a tear running down his cheek. "You seem like you're tired, soldier. Go rest. You need it."

"Sir." He saluted, before trotting off, about ready to drop.

"VISCOUNT!" A Voice shouted over the hum of the camp.

We all turned towards the sound, and Grawon came running up.

"Where the fuck were you?" He asked, angry.

"We got into some trouble. It was Brutus."

Grawon understood from that one word what had happened.

"Is he still alive?"

"No, he was killed by our friend, Daniel."

"Good Riddance." He spat. Then he spotted the remaining soldiers in our scouting squad. Seeing that many were hurt, he called two medics over, who started tending to the wounded.

"Flavius?" Grawon asked.

"In Elysium."

"Poor Kid."

"We lost 7 soldiers out there."

"Shit. Thankfully the bombs went off while we were training, so the casualties were light. The bodyguards of Gloria, as well as Gloria are all dead though." Grawon said sadly.

"This has been a hard day for us all." Viscount murmured.

"Did you at least get any information from the scouting trip?"

"Some, but we should discuss it tomorrow, when everyone is in one place."

I walked away from that conversation, and noticed Sophia slumped against the wooden wall of the Camp.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, walking over to her.

"Does it look like it's okay?" She snapped at me, tears streaming down her dust covered face.

I stayed silent.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that" She sighed, "It's just... So many people have died in this war, and we haven't even been here from the start. How many more people should die for this cause?" She sobbed.

"This is war. Actions here don't need a reason. They just happen. It's always been like this, and it always will be."

She opened her mouth, wanting to say more, then closed it. She was at loss for words.

I looked behind me. Our tiny squad was quite a sore sight indeed. Everyone had wounds of some sort. Gavin was sitting on the floor, sipping something from his canteen. A calm breeze wafted the scent over and I knew it wasn't water. It was nectar, the drink of the gods. Nico was still laying on the cart, unconscious. Next to him was the body of Flavius, George, Viktor, Callisto, Terry, Brody and Peter. All good people, died for a cause much larger than them. It's disgusting.

My gaze drifted once more to Nico.

"He was defending too." Sophia said. I looked back at her, and saw her looking towards Nico too. "He was in the same line of men who tried to defend. The rest were either resting, or otherwise incapable of fighting. The others from the defensive line were killed. He was the lucky one."

"Did something happen to you during the fight?" I asked, seeing something still wasn't right.

She sighed, more tears streaming down her face.

"I nearly died, but Brody saved me, jumping in front of a spear, just as it was about to pierce me. Why me? She had the same amount of reason to live as I did." She rested her head onto her knees, and sobbed uncontrollably.

"Hey. Look up Soph." I whispered, crouching down in front of her.

She looked at me. Her Light Grey eyes were bloodshot from crying.

"You shouldn't blame yourself for the sacrifice of others. They do it out of their own free will. You should be thankful you can fight another day. Next time, remember Brody. Remember he sacrifice. Don't let it go to waste."

"Thanks. I'll try." She muttered, trying to smile.

I smiled back.

The medics arrived at the cart, and after quickly looking at Nico, they took him away on a stretcher, which worried me.

One of the medics noticed that.

"Don't worry, he's alright, just a bit banged up. He'll be up in a few days."

They jogged away with the stretcher. I didn't quite believe that.

"At least you could bring back some much needed equipment." Grawon muttered.

"Yes." Viscount agreed.

"It's been a hard day. Get some rest. You need it. We all do." Grawon told us.

"Thank you." I nodded, turning to the rest of the soldiers. "Dismissed."

They sighed with relief, and slowly, they trotted off to their tents.

I looked down at Sophia.

"You coming?" I asked, holding out a hand.

"I can't even stand up, I'm so tired." She then looked at me with big, pleading eyes, stretching out her arms towards me.

"Please." She whimpered.

"Okay, Okay, I'll help." I put one arm underneath her legs, the other under her back. With a grunt I managed to lift her.

"Don't you dare say I'm heavy." She muttered into my shoulder.

"I won't." I grinned.

I carried her to our tent. During our travel from the gate, she started crying once more, soaking my robes. As I put her down onto the bed, she pulled her hands into her sleeves and wiped her eyes and nose with it.

"Thanks." She muttered, her eyes red from crying.

"Sweet dreams." I told her.

"I have no clue how I'll be able to sleep." She said, her eyes already closing.

"You have to try."

"I will..." Her head lolled to the side. She had fallen asleep, even though she was still in her gear, covered in blood. The sword of Brutus at her side. She slept like Hypnos himself.

"Goodnight." I muttered, as I drew the curtains of her compartment

I then walked over to my bed, and fell face first onto it, not even bothering to undress. I too fell asleep in the matter of seconds.

 **In the morning.**

I was woken by a hard shake. I opened my eyes and saw a Soldier shaking me. I was hopeful for a second it was Flavius, and everything from yesterday was just a dream.

But the soldier wasn't Flavius. He was a Legionary, covered in soot, and still smelling of acrid smoke.

"Sir, the Praetor has requested for you to meet him in around an hour" He said.

"Wait, the Praetor?" I asked, surprised.

"He will tell you everything once you get there. Until then, take a shower, and change into something a bit more comfortable."

I looked down at my clothes and I remembered that I hadn't even changed after getting back from our mission. Sophia sat up in her bed, another soldier was standing above her. She too was still in combat gear. The soldiers turned around and left.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi." She replied, then she frowned, "So now you wake up from being shook?"

I blushed, "Yeah, sorry about that. Anyway, I think we should follow the advice of that soldier. Get a good shower."

"Now that is a good idea. I've gone without a shower for too long."

We both grabbed some soap, as well as a towel. Once we had everything, we walked outside into the cool summer breeze that was blowing in the alleyways made by the tents. The smell of smoke still lingered in the air, but the breeze was doing a good job of blowing it away.

"Ahh it's so good to be breathing that fresh air once again, even though it smells of smoke." Sophia said.

"Why? Is it bad in there?"

"With you breathing in that place, it is." She laughed.

"What?"

"You have a bit of a problem with morning breath."

"Oh." I breathed into my hand, then smelled it. Seemed alright to me.

"Don't worry Dan. Brushing your teeth will probably help overcome that." She Giggled.

"Yeah, sorry I don't have time to do everything." I pouted.

"Oh don't be like that."

"Be like what?"

"Nothing." She smiled, shaking her head.

"Wha-Wh- Fine." I muttered.

As we were walking towards the showers I noticed one thing different about the courtyard. There was a massive pile of wood right in the middle of it. I soon recognized it as a funeral pyre. The Praetor, and around twenty other people, were lying on a table, with a Burial Shroud embroidered with the design of their godly parent draped around their neck. We both stood next to each other, looking silently at the bodies. I was afraid Sophia would cry again, but she kept it together.

After a few minutes of silent mourning, we left the courtyard, and continued to the showers.

We arrived at a line of two dozen shacks made from wood, with stone flooring.

"Well then, I guess I'll see you in a bit." I said.

"That depends on who finishes first." She told me.

"What does that mean? You think you're going to finish first?" I laughed, knowing full well that girls took longer to shower than boys.

"You're probably right, but I'm still betting that I'll be first." She Smiled.

"Yeah, you can try. I won't be on the losing side, that's for sure." I grinned. "So what is the stake of the bet?"

"How about a request? Winner gets to request anything from the loser. Can't reject it."

"Not the best, but it'll do." I smiled.

She showed me her hand, and I shook it. The deal was made.

"Okay, we get inside the booths in three, two, ONE!" And she sprinted into a booth. I ran into another one.

Once in the shower booth, I took off all my clothes, and chucked it over the door.

I then had a long, warm and refreshing shower, not caring about the race, knowing full well I would win. If anyone is wondering how it's possible that New Rome still has Warm water, even after the civil war, it can be easily explained. Underground Thermal Springs. That's it. That's the big secret.

After a good twenty minutes I turned the tap off and stepped out of the shower. I then placed my feet into my sandals, tied a towel around my waist, and walked back to the tent. I could still hear Sophia in the showers, whistling tunelessly. This was easy. Once in the tent, I sat down on the side of the bed.

"Hmmm, what to do? What to do?" I asked myself.

I noticed my weapons were dirty, as well as my robe. I couldn't do anything about the robe, because it's hard to wash out a robe weaved with chaos. Instead I grabbed my sword, and started cleaning the blood off with a rag. Then the other sword. Then I was onto the first knife.

Sophia arrived whilst I was cleaning the second one. I looked up.

She walked in with her normally tangled Blonde hair all smooth and freshly washed. It even glowed from the sunlight. Her eyes danced with amusement, and her face had a smile on it.

Apart from that, she wore an orange Camp Half-Blood Shirt, and some blue jeans. She was absolutely stunning.

"As you can see, I can actually take clothes to the showers, unlike you." She told me as she entered. I couldn't reply. I was at a loss for words.

"What?" She asked, like if she couldn't see what I could see.

"Uhh, nothing..." I said, quickly looking away.

"Okay, Sure." She smiled. From the corner of my eyes, I might have seen her blush.

"Hey, wait a minute." She stopped.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I win the race!"

"What? I finished first!"

"Nope, You didn't change into new clothes."

"The deal was about who finished showering first."

"Nope, it was about who finished first. Big Difference, Dan."

"Shit..." I muttered.

Sophia Laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh too.

Then she walked over to her compartment, and started combing her hair, pulling the curtain away while doing so.

I took that as my cue to get dressed. Grabbing a Camp Half-Blood Shirt, and some comfortable jeans, I was done in no time.

"You ready to go?" Sophia asked still on her side of the tent.

"Yep." I said.

She pulled away the curtain.

Her hair was now in a ponytail, with hair strands hanging next to her face.

"Then let's get going."

Before we exited the tent, I strapped my swords to my side. I looked around the tent, seeing if I had left anything here.

Then we started walking towards the Command tent.

"Wait, where are we going?" I asked Sophia, after a minute of walking.

"To the Command... Oh wait." She muttered, remembering that there was no command tent anymore. "Where should we go then?"

"Towards the Courtyard, most probably."

"Fine by me."

We turned around, and continued towards the courtyard.

"Do you always have to carry those things?" Sophia asked, during our short trip, pointing at my swords.

"It makes me feel safe." I replied. Her own sword was in the tent.

We arrived at the courtyard, where a bunch of people in plumed helmets stood in a circle, at the head of them was a guy in purple.

As we got closer, I realized who the guy in purple was. It was Viscount.

He was the new Praetor.

"Good Morning to both of you!" Viscount called over, "I knew you'd know where to go. Please, take your place in the circle, so that we may begin the War council."

I was too stunned to say anything, and by the look on Sophia's face, she was too.

We did as told.

"Now let me get straight to the point. Everyone knows of our mission, and the information we brought with us. I told them whilst we waited for you." A few people nodded. "As for the Imperial Gold Weapons, they have proven to be very useful, so thank you Daniel, for providing the idea."

"No Problem." I muttered.

"Now, to discuss what we found. The Augur's fort is well defended. He has used every resource he can to the maximum extent possible. Ballistae and Scorpions sit in towers, overlooking the battlements. We saw prisoners digging holes in front of the fort, and massive crane-like structures were placing Imperial Gold Balls into them. We came to the conclusion that these are mines, which can foil our plans if we don't find a way to disable them."

"I have an idea, but I'm not sure about it just yet." Sophia said.

"We'll listen to it another time, until then, refine it. I'd also like to point out that they have many more soldiers then we do, that are well equipped. Imperial Gold Equipment. Also, the Augur has been calling in the Outcasts. We met Brutus-"

"What?"

"Where is he?"

"Is he alive?" And many more questions came from the Centurions.

"He is dead, killed by Daniel. He won't be bothering anyone anymore."

"Damn right!"

"Fucking deserved it!"

"May I ask a question?" I asked.

"Go on ahead." Viscount said, turning towards me.

"What did Brutus do?"

"Oh, you don't know yet, I forgot. He was the son of Discordia, whose greek form is Eris. Once Brutus got claimed, he changed. Creating Chaos around the camp was what he did best, and we tried to tolerate him, but one time he went too far. He tricked a number of Roman citizens to fight each other to the death. Five of them died before we stopped him. After we came to the conclusion that he had to go, he went on a murderous rampage. I stopped him by shooting him through the throat with a bow. He then disappeared. We knew he wasn't dead. He liked creating chaos, and nothing causes more than knowing full well that a psychopath is still alive."

"Wow." Sophia muttered.

"But apart from Brutus, we also saw David Lanera, the son of Mars, and many more who I didn't realise in the heat of the moment."

"So how many enemies are we dealing with?" Grawon asked.

"Around Seven-Hundred, maybe more."

"So we're at even odds?"

"Yes, the only problem is that they have Imperial Gold Equipment, and we don't."

Everyone looked down sullenly at the table, before Viscount spoke again, quieter this time.

"Finally, to wrap-up this war council, I have some sad news. Today, we will honour the fallen. Praetor Gloria and sixteen other Roman legionaries died yesterday. Their Funeral rites will take place in fifteen minutes. If I could ask the Centurions to call the Centuries to the courtyard, I would be thankful. Dismissed."

Me and Sophia turned around, ready to leave, but Viscount called over to us.

"Sophia, Daniel. Please stay. I have things to talk about."

We stayed behind, while the rest of the Centurions walked away.

Once the last Centurion had left the courtyard, he began to talk.

"I'll be quick. First and foremost, your Friend, Nico, he's okay. He'll be kept in the ward for a few days, but other than that, he'll be fine. I'd also like to request from you two to stand next to me while I give a speech at the funeral."

"Of Course Viscount." I said.

"Sure."

"Good, now, we wait."

 _ **Nico**_

My head was hurting like Hades. I had no clue where I was, what had happened, or for how long I had been here for. I could be in the enemy camp as a prisoner for all I knew. The last memory I had was fighting against the Augur's Soldiers. Once our defensive line fell, I got knocked on the head with the pommel of a sword. Then it was blank. I tried to sit up, but the pounding of my head was too much, and I stopped. Someone walked in through a tent flap.

The guy let out a sigh when he saw me, "Thank the gods that you're alive." he said.

"Where am I?" I asked, my voice sounded weak and brittle.

"Your currently in the Medical Ward of the Democratic Republic of New Rome."

"Wha-What happened?"

"You returned here, on the back of a cart, with the remainder of your squad. While you were gone Praetor Gloria died, so we have a newly appointed Praetor, Drake Viscount."

"How long have I been out for?"

"For about a day or so. Your condition was quite severe when we brought you in, but the Sons of Apollo are good at healing."

"Thanks..."

He turned to go.

"Wait, before you leave, could I get your name?"

"Sure, it's Joe. Joe Robertson."

"My head hurts like hell, Joe." I told him

"That's normal sadly. I'll get you some Nectar, wait a minute please." Joe walked out of the ward, and came back a few seconds later with a glass full of liquid.

"Here," He gave me the glass, which oozed the sweet smell of Nectar, the drink of the gods. I took a massive gulp, and it stopped all the pain in my head. It tasted like Milk Chocolate.

"Thanks Joe." I said, smiling at the Doctor.

"You should go back to sleep now, let the Nectar work it's charm."

"Thanks." I smiled. He smiled back, then walked outside.

I closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

In what seemed like seconds, I was standing in a place I had never seen before. It looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't pinpoint why.

Before I was able to look around, I fell onto my knees, which wasn't really comfortable. Then my headache returned with renewed strength.

I got up slowly, which didn't help with stopping the pain. After standing up, I looked around the room, and the realisation hit me. I was in a replica of my father's palace, the only difference was that everything was made of blood red coloured stone.

I was in the Palace of Hades.

A throne, which was made from interlocked bones, appeared in front of me and from the armrest a helmet hung. I realised it was Hades' Helmet of Darkness, which I had seen hanging from Hades' Belt at the winter solstice. The throne was many times bigger than what I god would normally sit in.

Behind me the massive door creaked open, showing me the courtyard. It was filled with bones and dust.

More details appeared in front of my eyes. Signs of a massive battle showed, as holes and scrapes across the walls popped into existence.

"Welcome, to my newest conquest, my little Great Grand Nephew." A voice spoke out of thin air. I felt a gust of wind and though I saw nothing, I felt an entity sitting in the throne.

"Are you surprised that you are here? To be honest, I am too. Who would have thought that Hades would be such a- How do you say it nowadays? A Pushover, I think. Ahh yes. Hades was a Pushover." The being mused to itself.

"Who are you, show yourself!" I shouted into thin air.

"Oh but my dear Nephew. I am here. You can feel my Presence, Can't you? This is a rift from which I talk from. My essence is still in my old domain, but soon I will be strong enough to leave it." He said. "AND NOW THAT I HAVE EREBOS UNDER MY CONTROL, THE GODS WILL FEAR ME!" It roared.

"What do you want from me?" I asked, trying to disguise my fear.

"It took a long time, but finally your Father has been defeated..." The creature said, ignoring my question.

A red cloud of smoke appeared, in which an image showed up. It was my father, looking weaker than I had ever seen him, tied up in Celestial Bronze chains. I looked at the picture, trying hard not to cry. I couldn't show the creature that I was scared.

"... Now your powers are weak enough to let my presence into yourself. You will betray your friends, your family, and everyone you hold dear, to serve my cause."

"You think I'm stupid? That I'd betray them for you?"

"And who said I need you to agree with me for that to happen? It took me a long time to access your dreams. I. WILL. NOT. BE. DEFEATED!" It Shouted. I saw a red line snake it's way towards me in the air. I tried to run but the bones at my feet were grabbing my legs, keeping me in place. The red light hit me and everything went blank.

 ** _Daniel_**

In the matter of minutes, the Centuries marched into the courtyard. There were around eight hundred Roman Legionaries standing to attention in front of us. Six Bodyguards joined Me, Sophia and Viscount as we walked up to a stand that had been erected on the courtyard. On the stand was a Podium, where Viscount would stand to say his speech. I walked over to the pyre, and said a small prayer for the Praetor and the other soldiers that had lost their lives. They were on the pyre, covered in their Burial Shrouds.

I then walked over to stand beside the Podium, while Viscount took his place on it. The six Bodyguards fanned out either side of him.

"Welcome, my brothers." He said, "It is a sad day indeed, for we have to say goodbye to our Praetor, Gloria Krinster, and the brave soldiers that died that day. Centurion Flavius and Legionaries George, Viktor, Callisto, Terry, Brody and Peter. We also mourn for those soldiers that died defending their Praetor. Centurion Max and Legionaries Jessie, Joe, Chris, Drew, Jeffrey, Joel and Carl. They were our friends, family even. But we will make them pay for these losses. We have to train, and when we march against the Augur, remember those who died for the cause!"

"HURRAH!" Shouted every single person standing before us.

"We live very hard times my comrades, but ROME WILL NOT BE DESTROYED!" He roared those last words. Everyone lifted their weapons, and roared with Viscount.

Viscount nodded towards Grawon, who was holding a torch wrapped in oil-soaked linen. Grawon nodded back, and lit the Torch, before throwing it onto the pyre.

The Pyre went up in flames within seconds, so it was probably also soaked in oil.

For some reason, I felt a cold tingling sensation go down my spine, and immediately I was on guard. I had a feeling that something bad was about to happen.

I looked around, and noticed someone in one of the tents near us. An object came flying from the tent, it's target was Viscount.

"WATCH OUT!" I screamed, and threw myself at the Praetor. The knife passed over his head and struck one of the Bodyguards behind him.

I stood up immediately and started running after the cloaked figure, who sprinted out of the tent as soon as they saw that the assassination attempt had failed. Meanwhile, half the courtyard was standing in shock, still not knowing what had happened, while the other half was looking around for the person who had thrown it. I didn't care about anyone, my only goal was to catch that person.

The way the figure was swerving between tents was making it hard to keep up. I was catching up to the cloaked figure, whose hood had fallen off. I now knew that I was chasing a girl. The girl noticed that I was too close for comfort, and I thought she was going to stop to fight. Instead, she did something unexpected. Instead of pulling out a weapon, she showed me her palms, with outstretched arms. I couldn't help but snort at this feeble attempt to stop me.

The laugh died in my throat as I felt my power leave me. It wasn't some subtle thing either. I felt my essence leaving me with pain I had never felt before. I stopped and fell onto my side. I was weakening with every second, and the girl's eyes were widening. She could feel my power, and she liked it.

The clattering of equipment heralded that reinforcements were on the way.

The girl realised too, and she immediately turned around, and climbed onto the top of the wall.

A guard on the wall tried to stop her, but he got stabbed in the throat without hesitation. He looked at the girl, wide eyed. He then fell onto his knees, finally keeling over sideways, clearly dead. I couldn't do anything, since I was still weak, but my strength was returning fast. She seemed to feel that, and quickly jumped off of the wall before I could run after her. I threw my sword at her, as a last resort to stop her. It grazed her leg, but it was nothing severe.

The Legionaries ran past me, until they were standing on the wall, every single one of them holding a Pilum in their hand.

"Nothing Sir!"

"Fuck." I heared Viscount mutter next to me. "Dismissed!"

The burning sensation had left, but I felt like I could sleep for a million years.

"Thank you for saving me, friend. I am in your debt." He said, showing me one of his arms. I shook my head. I just wanted to lay on the floor forever.

"Who in... the name of fucking...Hades... Was she?" I asked, angry and hurt.

"It isn't good news that she was here." Viscount said.

"Please...explain."

One of the medics arrived and he handed me a flask of nectar. I took a swig from it and immediately felt better.

"She is another outcast. She never fitted into the Legion. She liked working in the shadows more than anything else. What she did to you, well, you can thank the fates you're still alive. She eventually got kicked out of the Legion because of her powers. She killed one of her centurions by draining the very life force out of his body." Viscount explained.

"Great, thanks for telling me. What's her name?" I asked, impatient.

"Oh yeah sorry." Viscount cleared his throat, "Her name is Valentina Tipani, Daughter of Bia, The goddess of Power. She is able to give and take power at will."

 **"Great!" I exclaimed, "Anything else that wants to screw up my day?"**

 **A/N So quickly let me clear up what I want to do with the Romans. I know that the books are a bit different in how a Cohort is made up, but I want to use the original data on how a Cohort is made up. One Cohort is made up of 480 men (6 centuries). Each Century consists of 80 men (Tesserarius, Signifer, Cornicen, Optio, Centurion+75 Legionaries). One Legion consists of 5500 men. Most of these will become important in the second book.**

 **-See you next time**

 **-Servant of Ragnos**


	14. The Romans at War

_**The Augur**_

The start of the Civil War was the best day of my life. Since then I have become more powerful then I would have ever been under the Praetors.

I have my own army, fully equipped with the best armor and weapons of the once great New Rome. A few times there are some bigger problems that we face, but who doesn't have to?

It's either the Ex-Legionnaires complaining and starting fights, or entire squads disappearing and dying outside the walls. I suspect those fake Romans to be the cause of the latter one. Those idiots, who follow a Praetor instead of me. We found an entire squad of people dead, only a kilometre away from our walls. There were no survivors, or if there were, they didn't come back to us. Their leader, Brutus I think his name was, was found laying with his men on the ground. For some reason his entire head was black and crumbling. One of the soldiers touched Brutus. Since then the soldier has died from this same black substance. His body dissolved. Strange.

All the equipment was stolen off of the corpses, probably taken back to be used by those Greek-Lovers. It doesn't matter, I have most of my army still here in this fort, numbering in the One thousands the last time I checked. The number grows every day, as more and more ex-soldiers return from the outside world, getting our call for help. Let the Praetor attack this fort. It will hold it's ground against any number of soldiers.

I was thinking about a plan to place a moat around the Fort when someone walked in.

"Good evening, Pontifex." The Voice said.

"Hello Valentina, what brings you here?"

"I'm back from the mission you sent me to."

"Oh, really? And what's the result?"

She took a deep breath, and then gave me the report.

"I was able to find out many things, one is that one of our squads was destroyed and their equipment was carted back to their camp."

Just as I thought.

"Continue."

"I was able cause some Chaos, even if I'm not Brutus." She Grinned.

"How did you do that?"

"I planted Bombs in Their Command tent as well as the tent of Gloria. A portion of the camp was destroyed by the fire, Gloria is dead, along with Sixteen others."

That news actually surprised me, for I never thought that Valentina would be able to do something as big as this. Gloria, Finally dead.

"Sadly, they appointed a new Praetor. If the name means anything, then it's Drake Viscount."

"Well that's not really a surprise. He was always trying to be the first in everything, even before the war. Yes, Continue."

"I tried to assassinate him during the funeral of the old Praetor, but the knife failed to connect with the target."

"What happened there?" It was rare that Valentina failed an assassination. She could always surprise me with her mastery of the art of subterfuge.

"There is someone in their camp who is stronger then anyone I have ever felt before. He's from the Greek Camp, but I don't know who he is. He nearly caught me, and I could only stop him when I drained his energy. I couldn't keep his power for it was such a large amount, that it was eating me up inside. I had to disperse it. He is dangerous, I can feel that."

"Thank you, Valentina. He'll be the main priority when they attack."

"How did you know that they're planning an attack?" She asked, slightly miffed that she didn't get to say it.

"Sacrifices can show many things." I said, "You should get some sleep, you must be tired after this mission."

"Thank you, Pontifex." She bowed her head, and then left. I noted that she had a slight limp on her right leg.

I let out a sigh.

"She's good?"

"Yes, Dravin, she's good."

"You sure boss?"

I turned around and faced my bodyguard. A descendant of the Germani, strong, and extremely loyal. That's why I chose him.

"We need as many people as possible for the oncoming attack. Leave the people alone, don't kill them."

Dravin grunted and walked back into the shadows of the first column.

I walked to the body-sized window that was placed in the side of the Temple.

"Let them attack..." I mused.

In front of me, my massive army hurried around camp, the orders to reinforce the Fort already passed around.

 _ **Daniel**_

I was still sitting on the ground, sipping the canteen of Nectar. I summoned my Sword back, but I regretted it instantly. It literally hurt just to summon back my weapon, that's how little power I had left. While I sat there, the medics rushed over to the guard who was stabbed by Valentina. He was pronounced dead as soon as the medic got there. After a few minutes, I had regained most of my strength, so I stood up. I then started pacing round and round, anger boiling in my head. Noone could get away with taking my powers. I stabbed my sword into the ground as hard as I could, and growled.

"Dan, don't get angry. You tried your best, and at least you saved Viscount."

"And two people died instead of him." I said, putting my head in my hands.

Sophia just looked at me silently.

I kept pacing round and round, blowing off steam, when a soldier arrived.

"Sir, the Praetor requests your presence at the courtyard immediately."

"Great." I laughed, but there was no humor in it.

I walked back the way I came, until I saw the Centurions Standing around in a Circle.

Viscount nodded at me.

"Is there a spy in our midst?" He asked.

"No." Everyone chorused, even me and Sophia. Viscount closed his eyes and touched his tattoo. The tattoo on his forearm started glowing. He winced for a second, until the glowing stopped. He then opened his eyes.

"Good. Sorry, I just had to make sure. Let's begin." He cleared his throat. "We need to attack the Augur."

Everyone started muttering.

"Did I hear it right, He must be crazy!"

"We'll all die."

"He's lost it!"

And many more conversations like these started up.

"Everyone, keep quiet!" Viscount shouted, while lifting up his hand. Soon enough, people calmed down.

"We must avenge our Brothers. We cannot allow this Civil war to keep going. We must stop, and the way to do it is to attack."

"And how do we do that?"

"In my spare time, I studied Temple Hill, which was converted to the Augur's Fort. There's one part of the wall which is built in such a way, that it has a weaker structure compared to the rest of the building. We, however, cannot attack directly at that spot, otherwise they can just move their superior army over to the weaker wall part, and we're screwed. Instead what we need is distraction. What I believe we should do is attack their army with the Second Cohort and the Centuries Four and Five from the First Cohort, while Centuries One, Two and Three from the First cohort attack the wall with a bomb. We should give those soldiers all the good gear we can, so they can put up a good fight once inside the Fort. They then clear the walls and attack the army from inside the fort."

"How do we know that that part of the wall is weaker than the rest?" Grawon asked.

"It's built on top of a small cave, which destroys the wall if it collapses."

"What about the First Cohort? We've lost a lot of Centurions who lead them. Flavius, Max, they're gone. You're the Praetor, and I'm just one man."

"The first three centuries will be lead by Melvin and Mary. I'd like the Primus Pilus to be Sophia."

"What?" Sophia asked.

"I'd like you to lead the attack on the weakened wall. Four-Hundred and Fifty men. You'll get Optio Stevens to aid you, along with the Two Centurions. I need someone with a good mind for strategy. A Child of Minerva would be perfect for the Job."

"I-I..."

"What does Primus Pilus mean?" I asked.

"It means First spear, or the Centurion of the First Century of the First Cohort."

"I don't know what to say to that." Said Sophia, continuing from where I interrupted her.

"We need your help."

She sighed deeply. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Also, if I remember correctly, an hour ago, you said you had an idea on how to disable those mines. Please tell us."

"This plan greatly relies on Nico, our Companion. He's the Son of Poseidon, so he's able to control water. If we can cause the Little Tiber to wash over the minefield, it could trigger the mines."

"That's pretty good. It could work."

The other centurions murmured assent.

Viscount turned towards me.

"When can we attack, when will the soldiers be ready?"

"If we start training every day, I'd say in a week."

"Good. After we place the two Legionaries that died during the assassination attempt onto the funeral pyre, we'll clear the courtyard, and the training program will begin. Non stop. We have five minute breaks every hour."

"Okay." I said.

"Dismissed."

Me and Sophia walked back to our tent, and when we drew the flap to the side, we noticed we had a visitor.

"Hey, did I miss anything?" Nico asked. He had a bandage tied around his head, but other than that he looked fine.

"Nico, you're better!" I walked over to him and clasped his hand warmly. Sophia ran over to him and hugged him.

"You missed a bit, but it's nothing too important."

"I heared about the assassination attempt. You okay Daniel?"

"Yeah, but two innocents died. I could have saved them." I said, muttering curses, once again getting angry at my incompetence.

"Listen Nico, we need to talk." Sophia said, stopping Nico from asking me anymore questions.

"About what?"

"How strong do you feel?"

"I'm pretty much okay."

"Good, I want to ask if it's okay with you. I have a plan to disable the minefield around the Augur's Fort, and it requires you."

"What do I have to do?"

"You have to control the Little Tiber, make it wash over the minefield."

"Seems easy enough. Sure."

"Thanks Nico." I said, patting him on the shoulder.

"So what now?"

"Soon enough we'll have training. For an entire week."

"Why did I have to wake up today?"

"I'm not looking forward to Daniel's training regime either." Sophia muttered.

I laughed, "It won't be that bad guys, you'll see."

 _ **One Week Later**_

"My Fucking Legs, I can't feel them." Sophia moaned.

"Happens sometimes." I told her.

We were eating at the dining area, having finished the very last training session of the week.

"Soldiers, Listen up!" Viscount was standing on a table, holding a megaphone in his hands. "After a week of thorough training, we are finally good enough to fight the Augur!"

"HURRAH!" The soldiers cheered.

"We will show them what it means to be ROMAN!"

"YES!"

"In half an hour we will march out of those gates to war, hopefully for the last time! FOR WE WILL BE VICTORIOUS!"

Everyone started cheering and clapping.

"Now go back to your tents and pack up everything. We won't be leaving a Camp."

"YES SIR!" Chorused Nine hundred Soldiers.

Me, Sophia and Nico walked back to our tents, to pack what little stuff we had. The Ambrosia and Nectar we had brought was gone, taken by the medics to be used for the wounded, the drachmas were still with us though, seeing as how we never really had the time to send an Iris Message.

For the first time since the scouting mission, I put on my robe. It felt good to be wearing it again.

I tied my scabbards around my waist, then I placed my swords in them. I sheathed my knives into the inside of my robe. Finally, I compacted my bow, a cool trick I learned from my father, so that it fitted into my pocket. I could've slung it onto my back, but then I wouldn't have had been able to carry a backpack. My backpack contained my clothes, and basically everything else I had brought with myself.

Sophia was doing the same as me. She packed her bag with clothes. She had no armour, but she was going to get some from the Camp Prefect when it was time for battle. Her sword was in a custom scabbard around her waist. She had decided to name her sword Bolt, because it looks like a lightning bolt. I personally thought that it was a lame name for a sword, but she had a sword in her hand at the time, so I decided against telling her.

Nico had the least stuff to pack. Clothes, a few drachmas, nothing special. He tied his Celestial Bronze Sword around his waist.

We were ready to go. The Romans would deconstruct our tent, so we didn't have to do that.

"It's good to have you back with us Nico." I told him as we walked outside.

"Thanks." He replied.

Then we pulled away the Tent flap, and we saw that already half the camp was taken apart. The other half was in the process of being dismantled. Romans walked up to our tent as soon as we had stepped out, and they pulled a tiny lever on it's side. The tent collapsed in on itself, until it was a piece of cloth.

All three of us stared in disbelief at the piece of cloth in the hands of the Legionary.

The Legionary grinned, before putting it away into his backpack.

That. Was. Awesome.

We walked over to the gate, where already the Centuries were forming up. The entire Camp was gone, even the walls.

Finally, a few minutes later, a horn was blown, signalling that the march was starting. If you haven't looked behind you and seen nearly one thousand soldiers in armor march in unison, then you haven't lived yet. Us three marched beside Viscount.

Slowly but surely we made our way through the wasteland of the once beautiful city of New Rome. It took two hours, but we arrived at a position behind the Little Tiber, which could be perfectly defended. The fort was in range of our eyesight, but we weren't close enough for their Ballistae and Scorpions. We started clearing the area of rubble for our tents and defences. I must say these Romans are quick, in yet another two hours, a new fort was set up, made out of earth and a wooden palisade.

It was evening by the time everyone had settled down. The Augur didn't react with an army, yet. But it was clear that they had spotted us. On the walls, soldiers were running to and fro.

We were outnumbered.

 **In the Command Tent**

"So one last time, let us talk through the plan. Cohort One, Century One, Two and Three will attack the weakened wall, the bomb is currently getting taken over by a small unit, while we're under the cover of night. It'll be easy enough to find. Cohort One, Century Four and Five you attack from the Right while Cohort two attacks from the left."

"What about the mines?" Grawon asked.

"I believe Nico will be doing that."

"Yep." Nico said.

"Who'll be leading the Centuries?" Sophia asked.

"You'll be the Primus Pilus, as discussed before. Cohort One, Century Two will be lead by Centurion Mary, and Century Three by Centurion Melvin. Century Four by Centurion Rodgers, Five by Centurion Fredrick. Cohort Two, Century One will be lead by Me, Century Two by Daniel, Three by Grawon, Four by Scott, Five by Wagner, Six by Taylor. Is everyone clear with this?"

Every Centurion nodded.

"And how are you so certain that the Augur's army will be outside the fort?" I asked.

"It's not good if a massive amount of Soldiers are crammed into a small space. He'll want to use his overwhelming numbers."

"True." I muttered.

"Any other Questions?"

Nobody said anything.

"Good, in that case, good night everyone. Dismissed."

Everyone got up, and we walked off to our tents, now newly set up. I fell onto my bed, and my eyes began to close.

"Goodnight everyone!" I said.

"Goodnight." Sophia muttered.

"Goodnight!" Nico whispered.

I fell asleep.

 **Sophia**

I knew fully well that I had to sleep, but I just couldn't. Too much had happened recently. Probably the most important thing is that, I'm supposed to lead around Five hundred Soldiers against a fort. I'm the daughter of Athena, strategy is my thing, but controlling such a big force is hard. I was doubtful I could even do it. Alongside this, I was also worrying about Daniel. I mean, I saw him fight before, but this is different. He's charging head first against a force nearly double the size of theirs.

 **Finally, my tiredness got the better of me, and I fell asleep, still troubled about tomorrow.**

 **A/N Another chapter done. To be honest I have nothing else to say in this Author's note. I'd like to thank everyone who reads my stories, I hope you like the story so far. If anyone finds any plot holes, or major mistakes in my writing, feel free to tell me. I'll try and correct the mistake.**

 **-Thank you for reading**

 **-ServantofRagnos**

 **A/A/N This one is done too!**


	15. The Battle of Temple Hill

_**Daniel**_

I woke up with a start when someone dropped their sword outside the tent.

"For Fuck's Sake." I muttered.

I tried going back to sleep, but I couldn't.

"Fine, then I guess I won't sleep."

Slowly I got up, and looked around the tent. Nico and Sophia were both still sleeping soundly. Something must've happened in Sophia's dreams, because she snorted unexpectedly. I walked outside so my laughter wouldn't wake them.

Once outside, I noticed that everyone was on the move. These people were getting ready for war.

"Mornin' Sir." One soldier said as he walked past me.

"Morning."

I walked up onto the wooden palisade, so that I could see exactly what we were dealing with. The sight that greeted me was unnerving. On the top of the wall, the Soldiers of the Augur stood. There were hundreds of them, all in Imperial Gold armor. In front of the wall, the Army of the Augur camped. We were under-powered no matter how you looked at it.

This fight would be a hard one.

Having seen enough, I walked back to the tent, first waking Sophia then Nico. We started getting ready immediately, dressing up for war.

Once all three of us were ready, we walked all the way to the command tent, where a crowd of Romans were gathering, their numbers growing every second. Viscount was standing on a rock at the head of the crowd. We walked over to his side.

"Good Morning!" He said, turning towards us.

"Good Morning." We chorused back.

He smiled, before turning back towards the crowd.

Once everyone had gathered in front of us, Viscount turned on the megaphone in his hands, and addressed the crowd.

" **PEOPLE OF NEW ROME, I WELCOME YOU!** " He told them, " **WE HAVE FINALLY ARRIVED AT THIS POINT IN TIME WHERE WE FIGHT AGAINST THE AUGUR AND HIS FORCES! I KNOW THAT IT SEEMS LIKE AN IMPOSSIBLE MISSION, BUT IF WE WORK TOGETHER, WE WILL WIN. REMEMBER YOUR HOME, YOUR FRIENDS, YOUR FAMILY WHO WERE LOST IN THIS WAR! WE FIGHT FOR THOSE PEOPLE TODAY! SO HOW ABOUT IT, MY BROTHERS, DO YOU WISH TO JOIN ME IN THIS BATTLE?** "

" **YES!** " Roared the Crowd of one thousand Roman Soldiers.

" **THEN LET US START!** "

 **15 Minutes Later**

The army was ready to attack, everyone was in their position. Sophia and her Centuries had moved to their position as sneakily as possible. Hopefully, the enemy wouldn't spot them.

The Augur's army was also ready, with the Romans at the front, and the mercenaries behind them. They were taunting us, but they didn't move. They knew about the mines, but what they didn't know was that we did too.

Nico walked over to my side.

"Alright Nico, let's start off with a bang." I whispered into his ear.

He nodded, then lifted his arms towards the location of the Little Tiber, and closed his eyes. Slowly, the water level of the Tiber began to rise, higher than a man, higher than the palisade. Once it was high enough, he motioned with his hands, and the water rushed forwards, drenching the field.

For a brief second I thought that my plan had failed, that the mines hadn't triggered from the water. Then an explosion rumbled through the ground, accompanied by massive amounts of dirt flying into the air. Then another, and another. In just a few minutes, the minefield had been totally cleared.

Nico turned towards me, smiling.

"How did I-" His eyes rolled up into his head, and he flopped forward. I caught him as he fell.

A medic ran up to us, and took him from me.

"Don't worry, I'll take him to the Medical Bay!" He told me.

"Thanks!"

"READY, MEN!" Viscount Roared.

"CHARGE!" The order was accompanied by a battle horn, and the Roar of the Other Centurions giving the order.

Seeing the entire army of seven hundred Romans lurch into battle was a breathtaking sight. At first it was a slow trot, but it soon enough became faster, and faster, until everyone was running as fast as they could, without breaking ranks. The Augur's troops were still trying to comprehend what had happened, but they were coming to their senses fast.

"CHARGE!" Screamed one of the Augur's Centurions, and the entire army of the Augur charged forward. We were closing the gap between the two armies very fast.

Fifty meters.

Twenty meters.

Ten Meters.

Silence.

The terrible metallic clang of Hundreds of Soldiers broke the silence, along with the battle-cries of the two armies.

I detached from my Century, going deeper and deeper into the enemies rank.

This overly aggressive fighting style soon showed to be a problem, as I was quickly surrounded. I scolded myself mentally for being so foolish.

Well, I was already in the situation, now I just had to get out of it. Without hesitation, I threw one of my swords at the guy in front of me, running towards the soldier as the sword flew through the air. I was upon him by the time the sword had struck.

Two others came forward. I sliced upwards with my free sword, striking the man on my right in the face. Though the person died, he managed to pull my sword out of my hand. Because I had no weapon, I drew my bow as fast as I could, and shot the man. More and more soldiers were closing in on me, and I knew that I couldn't hold this for long. I went into a battle trance, repeating the same action again and again. Draw, shoot, Draw, Shoot, Draw, Shoot...

An Opening appeared in the circle, and I ran for it, not caring about the Augur's soldiers running after me.

A massive shield blocked my route, and I crashed into it, before falling onto the ground. I jumped up quickly, so that I could defend myself, and found myself face to face with an Ugly Faced man.

"Die, Greek Scum!" He Screamed, thrusting his spear at my abdomen.

I dodged out of the way, and threw a knife at him, but he brought up a shield just in time.

He then ran up to me, and bashed the rim of his shield into my face. I fell like a sack of bricks. My Vision Went White, and I felt like I was about to pass out.

"And after so many of my brothers had failed, it is I, who kills the Greek." He laughed.

"Not if I have anything to say about it, Jackal!" A voice came from somewhere, and my to-be killer's head turned towards the sound.

Centurion Wagner shoulder charged into the unsuspecting Jackal, who fell over.

"Michael. We haven't met in such a long time!" The Jackal said, groaning as he got up.

"I don't plan on meeting again." Centurion Wagner said, stabbing at the Jackal.

"Me neither." The Jackal said, using his shield to smack the outstretched arm of Michael Wagner. I heard a crack.

"Argh, Shit!" The Centurion said, dropping his sword. His arm was broken.

"It was nice knowing you, Michael." The Jackal said, stabbing the Centurion through the gut with his spear.

"Fuck..." Wagner muttered. He fell down dead.

Anger boiled inside me. I felt my eyes turned black with chaos.

"Now to kill you, G-" I grabbed the man by the throat.

" **You have angered me beyond reason. YOU WILL FACE MY WRATH!"**

"I-I'm Sorry!" He shrieked.

" **THERE IS NO MERCY!"** I yelled.

He tried swinging his spear towards me, but it dissolved mid-swing.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked, terrified.

 **"I AM DANIEL JAMES GREENFIELD, SON OF RAGNOS, LORD OF CHAOS, CREATION, AND THE UNIVERSE ITSELF."**

He dropped down dead, his skin turning black from the Energy of Chaos.

My anger fled, and I summoned my weapons back. Without a thinking twice, I ran back to the main body of the army, cutting at Soldiers as I passed.

Now the Augur's Archers and Siege Machines were firing at us, but they were hitting their own units as well ours. We were slowly getting pushed back.

I kept up the fight, slashing left and right, but it seemed useless.

An explosion came from my left, which meant that the bomb Carriers had succeeded. We might still be able to turn the tide.

At one point, me and Grawon fought side by side. He fought vigorously, but a well-aimed javelin stuck him in the neck. He went down fighting and cursing.

Something flew over the innermost wall, and it was massive. The deadliest thing I had ever seen. The projectile was an imperial gold ball, with celestial bronze shrapnel in it. Most probably it was also filled with Greek fire, to rub some more salt on the wound.

It Flew through the air, making a whistling sound in the process. A whistle of pure destruction and death.

It struck the center of our army. Soldiers flew through the air, and the screams of the wounded filled were louder than ever.

"We're getting fucked!" Viscount shouted at me, when we were next to each other.

"I know!"

"Any Plans."

"Not Yet!"

I remembered my dream that I got from my father a week ago. He said that this would happen, but he also told me that he was sending reinforcements. Maybe he forgot about it, or the reinforcements got stuck in traffic. To hell with it all, the point is that we were on our own.

I heard a "KER-THWAK" as another catapult launched it's payload of fiery doom. It flew through the air, arcing towards our men once more.

This was where our fight ended.

 _ **Sophia**_

After we had sneaked up to our position, we were able to relax a little. The plan was to wait until we saw that the fight had started. The good news was that we could sneak up on the enemy pretty well, because a trench system was built out between us and the walls. For what reason, I don't know.

"It must be a shit storm, fighting in the fray of it." One soldier said.

"Yeah, it probably is, but we have to charge a wall with seventy kilograms of high explosives while they fire upon us with everything they bloody have. Personally I'd be there." Someone else replied.

"Good point."

I was listening for the sound of clashing weapons. When I finally heared it, I took a deep breath.

"Men! Get ready!"

 _ **Daniel**_

The enemies on the walls started jeering at us, seeing the projectile swoop through the air. They knew it was over. That they were going to win.

I willed for a miracle to happen, but I knew it wouldn't. That ball would decimate our forces.

Something blotted out the sun, but it was probably just clouds.

I closed my eyes, ready to feel the power of the Projectile land, and I could feel our army tense.

Suddenly, a massive creature flew over our head, and grabbed the ball in mid air.

It flapped it's wings until it was going round and round in circles. The thing then let go of it's newly found payload, which flew back towards it's sender. Taunts turned to screams of panic, as the ball sped towards them. It hit the top of the wall, incinerating the defenders on top, and destroying two towers. The Romans whooped with joy.

 _"I'M BACK, AND YOU WILL FEEL MY WRATH. MY MASTER CAN'T AND WON'T BE HARMED WITHOUT FIRST KILLING ME!"_ It was Pandora. I Couldn't help but celebrate with the Romans. My Pet was back, bigger than ever.

Pandora dived at the Augur's army, breathing fire and causing destruction. She became more and more dangerous as she fought. Her tail gained spikes, and her claws got bigger.

I could feel something else. Something powerful was following Pandora. This thing was cresting over the Top of the mountains, right now.

It was a Seventeenth Century, Gunpowder Era Frigate, with four decks of Celestial Bronze Cannons. Once it was in total view, it started turning.

 **"FIRE!"** Came a voice so loud, that I thought for a second it was the Gods themselves who had said that.

The entire side of the ship erupted in flames as the cannons fired. A few seconds later, the cannonballs collided with the fort, destroying most of the walls.

 _"The Reinforcements are here!"_ Pandora announced to me.

The enemy renewed their attack against us, but it was hopeless.

 _ **Sophia**_

I noticed that everyone was staring at me. Of course, I was their Leader.

I took a deep breath.

"FORWARD MEN!" I shouted.

My Three Centuries of Soldiers crawled out of the Trench, and started walking with the bomb towards the wall.

For a few minutes, nobody saw us.

"Over there! They're Trying to Flank us!" An archer shouted on the wall.

We had a group of archers with us just in case we needed some covering fire.

One archer targeted the soldier and shot him in the forehead, but it was too late. We had been found. Around Fifty archers ran to the wall, and started drawing their bows.

"TESTUDO!" I ordered.

We created the formation, though the bomb and it's carriers remained unprotected.

In the Testudo Formation, we slowly walked up to the wall, suffering a few losses in the process. Once at the foot of the wall, we placed the bomb. I opened a glass vial of Greek fire and poured it over the bomb. Then I made a short trail leading away from the bomb.

"EVERYONE, SEEK COVER!" I roared.

"Take Cover!" The soldiers shouted on the wall.

I swung my sword at a stone near the end of the trail, which created a spark. It did it's job, lighting the Greek fire. I sprinted as fast as I could away from the bomb. A Ballista fired at me, but missed, while another shot pierced the soldier running in front of me.

I didn't have time to stop.

When I reached the trench, Optio Stevens pulled me in by the legs, which caught me by surprise. I smacked my head against rim of the trench, but my helmet prevented it from hurting too much.

"Sorry, Centurion." The Optio said.

"It's okay." I muttered.

As soon as I had uttered those words, an explosion shook the ground. I couldn't hear and see anything. A piece of shrapnel flew past my ear, so I ducked lower.

"GET YOUR HEADS DOWN." The optio roared.

In a few seconds it was all over. Where the wall once stood, there was now only a pile of rubble.

"INTO THE BREACH!" I shouted.

And with a combined war cry, we charged from our trench.

 _ **Daniel**_

The ship slowly floated over us, and it's hull opened. From inside the ship dozens of People dropped down on ropes. They were wearing clothes like mine were. Their Swords were also very similar.

They fought like devils, and the Augur's Troops fell left, right and center.

I renewed my attack, slashing at every enemy I saw.

Then very slowly, the enemy took a step back, then another. The first person routed, and very quickly the others followed suit.

Without hesitation, we charged after them. Sophia's Three Cohorts joined us in the chase as soon as we ran through the gatehouse.

We didn't give them any time to take a breather, and anyone that slowed down was cut down by us. They didn't even bother to hold the second gate, and the Archers from the walls ran after the Army, joining the Rout.

We kept chasing them, until we reached the Third and Final gate, where the routing force turned around. Behind them was the Augur's Living Quarters and the Temples.

"HALT!" I ordered our Troops.

The charge stopped.

The Augur's Army wasn't even a proper Army anymore. Around Two hundred Golden Soldiers, Mercs and Outcasts stood side by side. Many of them were wounded. All of them were tired.

Pandora was perched on the wall as a Dragon, though slightly smaller in size. She was glaring at the Augur's troops.

"Listen up, Good people of New Rome." Viscount said, stepping forward. "We do not need to fight any more. If you surrender to us, I promise that no one will be hurt. We only want the Augur."

First one, then another put down their weapon. Nearly every soldier followed the first man. These people weren't soldiers anymore, they just wanted an end to it all. I could understand them.

"What about the Outcasts, what will happen to them?" A man called over.

"They will remain outcasts, I'm sorry. There is nothing I can do about that."

"WHAT?" One Outcast screamed. "YOU DARE PROPOSE SUCH A DEAL? I'LL SHOW YOU WEAKLINGS HOW TO FIGHT!"

He charged at us, with an axe in each hand.

"FOR THE AU-"

I grabbed my bow and shot him in the face, cutting his battle-cry off.

"Anyone else?" I asked.

Nobody said anything. The few remaining people who held weapons dropped them. The battle was won.

 _ **The Augur**_

Oh why Gods?! WHY?! I was a faithful servant, wasn't I? SO WHY FUCK UP EVERYTHING? My beautiful plans were now all ruined. All because of that one Greek demigod. My army is no more. I'm going to die.

"Sir, Sir, oh god, sir." My servant ran in.

"What is it Maximus?" I asked.

"The men- They-They surrendered."

"What? They dare do such a thing? I'll show them what they'll get for this. I'll show everyone!" I was outraged. Outraged and so powerless.

"Where can we go now, Sir?"

"That's the problem, Maximus. Nowhere." I said, unsheathing my knife. I guess this was the end. I wasn't going to let Viscount win.

"Not so fast, Augur." said someone behind me.

I turned around, and there stood a being, twice as tall as Dravin. It had Four arms, and veins criss-crossed it's body. It wore a Spartan helmet, but it's face was blackness, and where it's eyes should have been, there were red spots.

"Who-Who are you?"

"You don't know? What a Shame."

Valentina jumped out of nowhere, stabbing the creature in the arm. The creature just looked at Valentina, and then pulled the knife out of his arm, all to her horror.

"My dear, I will forgive you this time, because I need you for my plans. Do not do that again, or I will send you to the fields of Punishment for eternal torture, understand? There is another person I need. Your Bodyguard, Where is he, Augur?"

"Right here," Came the rough voice of Dravin from the shadow of the pillars.

"What do you want from us?" I asked.

"I need you to join my cause. If you're worried about dying at the hands of your enemies then I could solve that problem. I could take you away with me, but only if you promise to serve me. You will lead my armies in the South. You will do my bidding." It told me.

"What if I say no?"

"You die."

"Fine, I'm up for it. Just get me out of here!"

I looked at the entrance of the Temple, where two figures entered. I noticed instantly that one of them was Viscount.

"You're too late, Son of Chaos." The Creature laughed, before clicking his fingers. The last thing I saw before blacking out was a Pilus heading straight for my head.

 _ **Daniel**_

I couldn't process what just happened. A Pilus was wobbling in the wall, where only a second ago, the Augur stood.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE." Roared Viscount. He swung his sword at the nearest vase, which contained a flower. The entire vase exploded into white dust.

Viscount sat down heavily onto the ground.

"Tell me Daniel, am I a good leader?" He asked.

"You are." I said without hesitation.

"I lost most of my followers, my friends, and in the end I couldn't catch the person who caused all of this to happen. I'm not fit for a leader." He sighed.

"You can't blame yourself for what just happened. The person standing behind the Augur was most probably Tartarus. We'll be seeing more of him, and if we do, I'll make sure to let you have him." I said.

"Thanks, I guess."

A man walked in the tent flap, and bowed down low. He was dressed exactly like I was, even his swords were the same. A massive scar ran down his face, from his hairline, to his cheek.

"Who are you people?" I asked him.

"I am happy to finally meet you, Lord." He said, smiling. "We are the servants of your father. The Assassins of Chaos. It was he who commanded us to come to your aid."

"Isn't my father not supposed to have followers?"

"His oath was not to interact with mortals, but then again, you were born because of a broken oath." He smirked.

"And who are you?"

"I am Harold. Harold Jameson. The old leader of the Assassins."

"Why are you the Old leader?"

"Because you lead us now."

For a second, I didn't know what to say.

"W-Why me?"

"You are the Son of Ragnos, and it is you who has to lead us."

I stayed silent. This was too much information.

"We will take you back to our Head Quarters, where we will nominate you immediately Grand Master of our Cause. We will stay and help for a few hours, until then you may do whatever you wish, I will send someone for you as soon as we're ready to leave."

"Okay, thank you."

He bowed once more, then walked out of the tent.

Praetor Viscount stood up.

"I should do the same. Please, tell any Centurion you see to gather in the courtyard in 2 hours."

"Sure thing."

He smiled at me.

"Thank you, for all that you have done for us. We are in your debt."

"No problem, you'd have done the same if it would have been our camp."

"Yeah, I guess." With that he walked outside.

I stayed a bit longer in the temple. Sophia walked in next to me.

"It's finally over." She sighed.

"Yes."

"Who were these people, the ones in the robes like yours?"

"According to their Ex-Leader, they are the Assassins of Chaos, the followers of my father."

"Did you know about them?"

"No."

"And why is he the Ex-Leader?"

"Because, I'm their leader now." I said, not quite believing that. A few minutes ago, I was appointed the leader of a group of people I had never even heard of before.

Sophia looked at me for a second, raising an eyebrow.

"We should go. I need to relax. It's been a tough day today." I told her.

"Yes, it has."

The Courtyard, where the temple was built, was a massive one. The Augur's tent was next to the temple, as well as a Building that reminded me of a prison. Two soldiers were standing next to the doorway, and a third was laying on the floor, two arrows sticking out of his chest.

"What's the problem?" I asked, running over to them, Sophia trailing behind me.

"Some of the outcasts don't want to surrender. They're putting up a fight inside the Prisoner Shack. They killed John."

"Don't worry, I've got this."

I pulled out one of my knives, and strolled up to the half opened door. After waiting a few seconds, listening to the shuffling of the Outcasts inside, I kicked open the door, which in turn struck one of the soldiers.

While he was still in an unbalanced state, I ran in and kicked his legs out from underneath him, stabbing him in the side of the head as he toppled forwards. By the time he met the floor, he was dead.

A second soldier attacked me from behind, but I managed to dodge underneath his swing, stabbing my knife into his armpit. He Gurgled a "For the Pontifex." before he too fell down dead. I left the knife in him as I walked up to the remaining two soldiers standing at the end of the small corridor. One had a bow in his hands, but he looked like he didn't want to use it.

"Please surrender, haven't enough people died today?" I asked.

"To become outcasts once again? Never! For the Pontifex!" He charged at me.

I dodged the careless swing he tried to strike me with, and grabbed his forearm, knocking the sword from his hands. I then kicked him in the stomach. He fell down to his knees coughing. I was still holding his arm.

"Surrender Now!" I commanded, "Or you will die."

"Never, I will fight to my last breath." He said, trying to wriggle out of my grip.

I closed my eyes, and started channeling Chaos into his body.

"For- The- Ponti-fe...x" The Roman soldier muttered as his last breath, before his eyes rolled up into his head. I let go of his arm, and where I held him, there was now a black blotch. He slowly toppled forwards.

"The Pontifex has fled. You fight for a person who left you to die." I told the dead soldier.

"What about you?" I asked, turning to the last remaining outcast "Do you want to surrender?"

He chucked his bow onto the floor immediately.

"Good choice." I said.

I looked around the room. Three Romans lay dead on the floor. One with a deep head wound, the other with a knife lodged in his underarm, and a third with dangerous amounts of Chaos energy trapped inside his body. The two soldiers outside the doors charged in, ready to fight.

They faltered when they saw that the fight was over.

"You- You just took down three men on your own. With a knife." One soldier said, wide eyed.

"Yeah." I replied, taking deep breaths.

The other soldier walked over to the last remaining Outcast, and tied his hands.

He led the prisoner away, so that the he could join the other Prisoners of War.

Sophia walked in and looked at the Carnage.

"Wow." Was all she said.

"Finally, it took you long enough." Said a gruff voice from one of the cells. A man with graying hair, and a scar-ridden face walked out of the shadows.

"Centurion!" Said the Remaining soldier, who stood to attention.

"I wasn't talking to You!" The Centurion said.

Another man walked out from the shadows, undoing his handcuffs with a small piece of metal.

"Sorry Sir, It's hard picking locks while in handcuffs."

The Centurion huffed, before glaring at the Soldier still standing to attention.

"Don't just stand there, help us out you Idiot." The Centurion snapped.

"Yes sir, Sorry sir."

I waved my hands at the lock before the soldier got there. The Chaos tendrils wrapped around the lock and crushed it. The door swung open on it's hinges. It then promptly fell off the hinges and it nearly crushed the soldier in the process.

"Of course it breaks now, when it's not needed any more." The centurion moaned.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"I ask the Questions here!" The Centurions snapped. "Who are you?"

"I'd be more kind to the person who just saved your life."

"You didn't help us, you just caused a distraction. This good Lad, Young Horatius, did all the work."

"Fine. My name is Daniel Greenfield." I huffed.

"Mine is Centurion Julius." He nodded.

"Praetor Viscount asked me to call all Centurions to the courtyard. I'm guessing you count too."

"Praetor Viscount? When did that Living Lie Detector get promoted to Praetor?"

"We needed one Praetor for the upcoming battle."

"What about the other two Praetors? Praetor Gloria? Praetor Harrison? Where are they?"

"They... They are dead."

"Let their Souls rest in Elysium." He bowed his head in silent mourning, "War has losses sadly, and the fates decided that Gloria and Harrison are destined to die in this Civil War."

"Finally, Greeks!" Muttered a voice from inside the cell.

A Pale, Black haired girl walked out of the gloom. She wore a skull and crossbones necklace.

"I thought I was going to die in this place."

"Rebecca!" Sophia exclaimed, running into the cell to hug the girl.

"Yeah, Yeah, It's me, Soph. Nice to meet you too."

Sophia looked at me, and saw that I had no clue who this girl was.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Daniel, meet Rebecca. Rebecca this is Daniel!"

"Hi." I said.

"Hello." She waved.

"Rebecca is the Daughter of Hades, the ambassador of Pluto."

"Which means?"

"I keep the two camps connected." Rebecca said.

"Cool."

"Yeah, Until they capture you as a POW."

"The only good thing that came from her was that we were given light because of her. Otherwise she would have just shadow traveled away." Julius told me. "Now, enough talking, let's go meet this New Praetor Viscount." The Old Centurion said. He stretched his hand out. "My Name is Julius."

I shook his hand.

 **"Nice to meet you." I said. "Let's go."**

 **A/N An even bigger chapter done. Currently we are nearing the end of my current ideas for this series. By that I mean I have at least another 10 if not more chapters left. Don't worry though. I'm planning a series out of this, like a book series. If you like my story so far, please, feel free to leave feedback. It would mean a lot to me.**

 **-Thank you for reading**

 **-ServantofRagnos**


	16. The Modern Gunpowder Era Frigate

I told the remaining Soldier to guide the Prisoners to Viscount, while me and Sophia stayed here.

Once I was sure that everything was alright, we decided to continue walking around the courtyard. Right next to the home of the Augur, was the New Temple to the Gods. It was easily the biggest building in this entire courtyard, since the temple was many stories tall. The building was propped up by dozens of marble pillars, and the rest of the Temple was also made out of the same material, with gold woven into the design. After thinking a bit, we decided not to go in there. Bad Vibes came from inside that place.

Nothing else was really in the courtyard sadly. The armory was guarded by around two dozen soldiers. There was a massive fenced off area, which was partly taken up by Unicorns. Yes, Unicorns. The horses with horns. Don't worry, it surprised me too. The rest of the pen was taken up by Prisoners of War. There were at least two-hundred captured Soldiers altogether.

"Will they be killed?" Sophia asked me.

"I don't think so, though they might get punished. Something involving chores I guess. Cleaning out the Latrines, rebuilding the city et cetera" I answered.

She seemed satisfied with that answer. Now that we had walked around the courtyard, there was nothing much more to do, So we decided that we should meet up with Harold, so that I could find out more about who he was exactly.

"It's weird that they immediately took you up as their Leader, right there and then."

"Yeah, though it's probably because I'm the son of Ragnos, the god that they follow."

"True, Let's try to find this Harold guy."

Thankfully, the outer wall area was cleared from all corpses. The soldiers were very quick workers. The losses from our side were lined up neatly in one area. Each was decorated with a Shroud of their parent god. It was a very sad sight to see. All in all, around Five hundred of our soldiers were lined up on the floor. In another area, the corpses of the Enemy were also lined up, decorated with a Shroud of their own. There were many more casualties, which was clearly visible. Their Losses numbered over One thousand Five hundred, that much was for sure. So many people died in one battle, most of them just supported the wrong person. It was also probable that some were even bullied to join the ranks of the Augur's army.

The officers who fell in battle also wore a sign of their rank. Helmets. All other soldiers had only their normal clothes on. I could see Grawon lying in between the dead. The wound on his neck was covered by a cloth, which had soaked through with blood. It wasn't just Grawon. Many of the other Centurions I saw at the command tent regularly, were now lying on the floor, eyes closed. It was a sad sight, to say the least.

"So many losses." Harold said, joining our small group of two, "For a tiny battle like this."

I jumped.

"Yeah. It's sad seeing so many dead in one place. Many of their faces I recognize from camp." Sophia told him.

"Sadly, this is what war is. War comes with loss of life, and you can't have victory without death." Harold said sadly. "I believe we should get going to this meeting Viscount asked us to go to."

"How do you know about that if you weren't even present in the Tent when he told us?"

"I heard it from outside."

"Oh. Let's get going then."

We walked back to the courtyard that we had left only five minutes ago. There were a few Centurions already gathered there, so we weren't late.

It slowly dawned on me that they were waiting for us. This was all that remained of our High Command.

"Please, Daniel, Sophia, Harold, get in the semi-circle."

We did as told.

"Okay, listen up." Viscount said. "Sadly, this is everybody we have left from our command. But we do have some good news. We have found and saved Centurion Julius, as well as the Ambassador of Pluto."

Nobody cheered.

"Thanks a lot Lads. Really. No need to applaud." Julius said sarcastically, frowning at them in the process. Rebecca just stood there silently. She seemed weak, which is something I wasn't ready to see from a Child of Hades. Then again, the fact that the Underworld was under the control of someone else, probably had a massive impact on her powers.

"On a different topic, we counted up the losses of our side. With 494 losses, and 72 wounded men, we have captured the fort." Harold said.

That news had a bad effect on people. Most of them looked sad. One of the Centurions looked close to tears. This entire war took a toll on everyone. I was only here for one month, but these people. They fought through it all. First, they lost their homes, alongside their family, except from the lucky few. Then they lost Two Praetors. Finally, in this last battle, everyone lost at least one friend during the attack against the fort. One thing was for certain though, Harold was said things bluntly when it came to bad news. He, personally, didn't seem to understand the problem.

"People, war comes with losses. I know it must hurt, but move on, and rebuild Rome to honor the dead. Don't make their deaths be in vain." Harold continued.

"Thank you." Viscount said. "Thank you Daniel for all your help in this war. It was a bloody conflict, but we came out victorious, thankfully, even with as many losses as this. Harold is right, we must honor the dead by rebuilding the city they fought to reclaim."

Then he turned to Harold.

"Thank you for rushing to our help. Without you we'd all have died."

"The pleasures all mine. Anyway, Sir, we should go."

"Yeah, good point." I shook the hand of Viscount, while Harold walked outside. "Goodbye, my friend. Let us meet again."

"Yes, Let us meet again. I do hope that the next time we meet, it won't be in the middle of a war." He said.

I smiled with him, then walked out of the tent, with Sophia following behind me after she hugged Viscount. I saw her exchange a few words with Rebecca on the way out. Once outside, I noticed Harold standing there, waiting. He saw me too, and walked closer.

"Follow me." That was all he said, once he came within hearing distance, before running off in the opposite direction.

I ran after him, and Sophia followed me. Harold didn't stop until he reached the ship, which had landed on the battlefield since it's arrival.

In front of the Ship the crew was unloading some supplies, probably for the Romans to use in rebuilding their city.

One person saw me, and immediately fell to his knees. At first the others didn't know what he was doing, until they saw me too. A few moments later, the entire crew of the ship was on their knees.

"Stand up, Guys." I told them.

They slowly stood up, though confused at first. Some of the people looked like they couldn't believe I was real.

"Before you ask, we brought out your friend, Nico, If I recall correctly, from the medical ward." Harold told us.

"Thank you."

"Now before we get started on our journey back to our Base of Operation, I will give you a tour around the ship. The men will finish unpacking the supplies until then."

"Sure."

"Let's get going then."

So, we walked up the gangway, leading up to the deck of the ship.

Harold stopped in the middle of the deck.

"This is the topmost deck, our first stop in the Tour. In the upcoming days, you will take part in many tours, so get ready. Anyway-" He said, clearing his throat "You currently cannot see it, but we have many modern weapons surrounding us. They only emerge from underneath the floor boards when they are needed. To name a few of the weapons, we have an anti-air weapon, which shoots out rockets made of Imperial Gold, enchanted to follow it's target. It can even split into even smaller rockets if needed, so it can destroy lots of tiny flying creatures at once. We also have a flame thrower, for closer encounters. It shoots Greek fire, if needed, we can place Imperial Gold Dust into the Greek fire, so the flames go off with a bigger boom."

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"We should keep going though. We have tons of other stuff to talk about." Harold hurried us on.

We went down to the first deck. The Inside was totally different from the outside. It felt like the inside of an Army Bunker, and not like the inside of a 17th Century Frigate.

"In here we have our control area. As you can see, we do not refrain from using modern technology. We have a radar, capable of sensing any monster in a half mile radius. We also have a sensor which we use to help control where our ship goes. Alongside these things, we also have a Weapon Control System, a Sonar, and much, much more. The exact function of every button isn't something you need to know, but I will teach you in due time how to control your crew."

I couldn't say anything, it was totally different from anything I'd have thought possible on a Gunpowder Era Frigate. We moved on from deck to deck.

After the control deck there were four decks of cannons. Each Cannon was made of Celestial bronze, and it was capable of shooting either Celestial bronze, Imperial gold or Greek fire cannonballs. The last type was solved by filling a glass ball with Greek Fire.

We then had a deck for all the important cabins. That is the Medical ward, the workshop, the kitchen and the dining hall. We wanted to talk to Nico about the Results of the battle, but he was still unconscious. We left him to sleep.

There were two decks full of Crew Quarters. Harold said that the maximum amount of people who could sleep here was around one-hundred.

We went even lower and we had a storage area. The interior was fully laid in with metal. Everything was stored here. Explosives, Fuel, Cannonballs, Equipment, Food. A side Door on the ship was open, which I guess the soldiers used to unload the cargo more quickly.

There was still more levels to this ship! It seemed to me that this ship never ended. Harold noticed confusion on my face and stopped.

"Oh I guess you're thinking about how many decks we have. This ship is enchanted so we can get more use out of it."

This ship was getting better by the second. We moved onward.

The next deck was the engine room, which was a chaotic mess of pipes and other things that were chugging. We didn't really talk a lot about this deck, as it was the Engineer's job to know every single pipe's function.

The final deck was the underside of the ship. Part of it was a bomber door. Harold explained that it can be used for either bombing or for dropping down men. There was also a number of weapons stationed on this deck. I realised that these, when needed, would pop out of the underbelly of the ship. Harold said that it was a massive bombarding area. It could fire bullet like projectiles at massive speeds.

We slowly climbed up the numerous decks. During our climb, I felt the floor lurch.

"Good, we've launched." Harold said.

We kept climbing up the stairs until we reached the command deck. Everyone was stationed in the Control deck, manning either the radar, the weapon stations or the control wheel.

"We will travel in the following way." Harold announced. "We fly over America until the Atlantic Ocean, putting our ship down onto the Atlantic. We then sail to our HQ. I do not know yet, but we might speed up our trip. I'll decide until then."

"What about the monsters?" Sophia asked.

"Don't worry about that, miss. We have Celestial Bronze plates covering the bottom of our ship, it sends such a strong signal out, that any monster nearby us immediately flees."

"Oh, I see."

"Anyway, I best get to my position, the ship needs a Commander after all. You can enjoy the view on the top deck while we travel."

With that he walked over to his chair, and sat down. Me and Sophia walked up the stairs. As soon as we got up the stairs, we felt the cool breeze blowing over the deck. I walked over to the railing and leaned on it. Sophia Followed my lead.

She sighed, "So many things have happened since we met. And even that was only maybe a month ago." Sophia said. I looked down and saw the American countryside underneath me, rushing past my eyes. We were going faster than any normal ship could at sea.

"Yeah, so many things."

The sails, and yes there were sails, though I don't know what for, directed the wind onto the deck, cooling us all. I could have stayed here forever with Sophia.

"I'm worried about Nico." I said.

"Why?"

"Well, I asked him to come on this quest, but he might think he hasn't done anything useful, except for falling unconscious."

"If he does think that, then we'll reassure him that he was important. Without him we wouldn't have been able to do this quest."

"Yeah. I wonder what he might be dreaming of now."

"Something exciting, probably." She laughed.

"I hope he get's better."

"Me too."

 _ **Nico**_

I hate dreams. Always dreams. First a Palace collapses onto my head, then I get a message from the Creature. I decided to call it that, for I still didn't know what it actually was. Whatever the Creature did to me in my last dream, I didn't feel any different from it. Gods, Why did I have to think about the Creature. My head started to hurt from it.

The headache started getting worse and worse. Random thoughts popped into my head. I started thinking that I was useless, after all I was unconscious for most of the quest. Daniel must have selected me to come, because I was nothing more to him than a Human meat shield.

And by the gods that guy was annoying. Always high and mighty with his "Son of Chaos" talk. What about me? He keeps asking me for another job and another job that always gets me knocked unconscious.

As soon as these thoughts passed through my head, I appeared in the same room as my last dream. This time though, the throne was occupied. It was probably the Creature. The Being had four arms, and it's entire body was buff and criss-crossed with veins.

"At last, you have let me into your mind." He said. He had no expression on his face, maybe because his entire head was a vortex, with two red dots for eyes, and a helmet covering it all.

"Who are you?" I asked, quite scared.

"My, My, I must have made a mistake when I chose you. You should know by now. I will give you one tip as to who I am. I am the spirit of the pit."

My breath caught in my throat. The pieces clicked together. That line from the prophecy, the creature who destroyed the army of Hades.

It was Tartarus, one of the strongest primordial gods ever.

The only one who might be stronger than him was the father of Daniel. Ragnos.

At that thought my inside lit up with rage. Daniel, Gods I hate that Guy.

"Good. Let your rage guide you."

Something struggled in my head.

"I-I- Those aren't my thoughts. It's you! You're doing this to me, aren't you?"

Tartarus laughed, "I like the fact that you still struggle against me. But now that you have let me into your head fully, I won't be removed easily."

"I didn't let you in!"

"Oh, but you did. Your subconscious let me in, to be exact. You getting angry at your friends was all I needed you to do."

"But, It wasn't me talking!"

"That doesn't matter. Let's just say that I gave you the starting push, General."

"Now, who said I am your General?"

"Me. I decided that I wanted you as my General, and whatever I want, I eventually get, no matter the time it takes. NOTHING CAN DEFEAT ME!" Tartarus would be a tough enemy to fight against, that much is for certain.

Slowly, I felt my insides burn even more. The tiniest remainder of my soul and mind, which remained unscathed from the invasion of Tartarus, still contained my real thoughts about my friends. It slowly burned away.

I felt different. A new strength coursed through my veins, and before I knew it, I knelt in front of Tartarus.

 **"What should I do, Leader?"**

 **A/N Another chapter done. Sorry it took so long to do this chapter, but I've been quite busy with school work and other things. Anyway it's done so new stuff to read. Hurray! Do you like how the story is going so far? I would be happy to know how you feel about the story.**

 **-Have a Good day/Night**

 **-ServantofRagnos**

 **A/N/N This, and the previous Chapter has been rewritten**


	17. Chaos this, Chaos that

**_Sophia_**

Half an hour had passed since Harold went below deck to take control of the ship. Me and Daniel soon got bored looking over the railing at the American Countryside. To pass some time, We decided to sit down onto the deck and talk. Daniel told me about his past, and I told him about mine too.

Many things had happened to me during my life. My mother, of course, was Athena, while my father was called Christopher Whitefield. He was the Principal of the Pallas Athena University, which is probably how he met my mother. I was talking about him in past tense because he had passed away a few years ago. The College caught fire one night and he couldn't escape from the flames. The reason it caught fire is still unknown, even after many years of detective work. I learned through the years to hide my pain, but Daniel seemed to see through me. Thankfully, he didn't ask any questions, probably because he knew that questions in these situations don't really help. He had lost someone from his family too, so he must've known the pain something like this can cause.

Daniel told me about his school, before it was destroyed by the Drakon. During the Train ride towards Camp Jupiter, we found a newspaper in the cabin. There was an article in it that wrote about Daniel's School. The mortals decided that a part of the Boiler System Exploded, causing all the damage. Thankfully, it happened during the night so no mortals were hurt. Daniel told me that he was there because he was supposed to meet his friends. For some reason they didn't come. Instead, a Drakon arrived and the frantic rush from room to room began. Daniel described every last detail to me. He ran for his life as the massive snake like creature destroyed the corridor behind him, getting closer every second. He finally ended up in the toilet cubicle, from which he was saved from. He also told me about his previous encounters with technology.

"And then these Two snakes, which at the time I didn't know were basilisks, lunged at m-"

The intercom, stationed on top of the mast, interrupted his story.

 _"ALL PERSONNEL ON THE TOP DECK, PLEASE COME DOWN TO THE COMMAND DECK, ASAP."_ It crackled.

"Sounds like a call to us." Daniel said.

"Yeah."

Slowly we stood up, and we both walked over to the stairs.

"M'Lady." Daniel Said.

"I didn't know that you were a Gentleman." I said, faking astonishment.

"Surprising, isn't it?"

"Yes, it's very weird of you." I laughed.

We stood in silence for a second. Daniel interrupted it.

"So... Are you going to go?"

"Of course, Sir Knight." I said mockingly.

Daniel Smirked, following me after I had gone down.

As soon as Daniel had stepped off of the staircase, Harold was already there.

"Welcome back to the command deck, Sir. I hope you two had a good time on the top deck, and I'm sorry that I had to interrupt it. It's nothing to worry about, I just wish to say something. Don't Worry."

"Why would I be worried?" Daniel replied.

"That's the spirit." Harold smiled, "Anyway, me and the people back at HQ decided that the faster you are there, the better. We have many enemies that would love to attack the Son of Ragnos, no matter what. Getting you to safety is our prime objective right now. To speed up our journey were going to use our secret technique."

"And what is that exactly?" Daniel asked.

"You'll see." Was the only answer Harold gave.

"What do you me-" The question was interrupted by a massive roar down from the engine deck. I looked out from a small port-side window and saw the ship pass over the land at a growing rate. I had to look up after a minute, because the land was moving so fast that I felt dizzy. The ship just kept getting faster and faster. I had to grab onto the nearby railing, because we were going so fast at that point that I would have fallen over if not for the railing. Daniel grabbed the top of a console for stability.

It didn't take more than twenty minutes, and we were already set down on the Atlantic. By the time we had arrived at the Atlantic, we were going so fast, that I could hear the wind whistling through the thick wall.

"How the hell was that possible?" Exclaimed Daniel, surprised.

"We have many secrets, Sir. You will learn most of them soon enough. I'll tell you what this was. In the engine room, we have wind spirit prisoners. But they aren't the Cloud Nymph type. More like the Anemoi Thuellai kind. We used the energy from them to give us a burst of speed."

"That can't be humane." I said.

"Don't worry. We got them from the prisons of Aeolus. We have many more at HQ, kept in containment. They can't be used for anything else."

"I still don't like it, it isn't a nice thing." I muttered.

Harold probably heared it but decided not to respond.

"The ship will arrive at it's destination in half an hour. At least the sea is somewhat safer than land."

"Okay." Daniel said.

"Until then you should- Wait a second please." He then turned to one of the soldiers, "Carl, Please hurry up with deploying those stakes on the side, we are completely defenseless against any attack."

"Sorry Sir." Carl muttered and quickly pushed a button. I heared a clunking sound from outside. Probably the stakes.

"Anyway, what was I going to say?" He asked himself. "Oh yeah. You should probably check on your friend, Nico. We have a medic currently tending to him. Tell that Medic the following: We will arrive soon, and he should get Nico ready to move. He'll know what to do."

"Ok."

 ** _Nico_**

What I was doing was complete madness. I was kneeling down to the enemy of Humans, as his servant. My thoughts were clouded with the poison of Tartarus, and though I knew that this was wrong and all my thoughts about my friends were planted by the Pit, I couldn't resist the anger boiling inside me.

"I want you to do the following, my General." Tartarus told me. "They do not know yet that you are my servant. We know the Assassins of Chaos well, and I know that they will cause me a lot of trouble. I want you to open one of my vortexes in a hidden place once you get there. I will send in monsters to kill them all, or at least some of them. Until then, try acting normal. They must not suspect that you are mine now. If you act weak, they may leave you alone, so that you can do my bidding."

"Yes sir." I said.

"Now you may go. I'll send instructions on how to build one of these vortexes a vision, once you actually get on the island." Said Tartarus. He snapped his fingers and everything went white.

His last words were, "Do not Fail me." I could hear the menace in his voice.

 ** _Daniel_**

"Harold told us that we're going to arrive in about half an hour, and you should get Nico ready." I said to the Doctor.

"Yes Sir."

"By the way, may I get your name?"

"It's Isaac Sir." The man had a frown on his face.

"What's the matter?" I asked him.

"Sir, may I speak freely?"

"Sure."

"Then I will. We have many rules in the Assassins of Chaos. One rule is that we don't use the first names of Soldiers. Only their rank and Surname. Also, we aren't allowed to banter with others. Even speaking freely during the day right now is a violation of one of our rules, but I had to say this."

"This place is strict."

"It Is."

"So what is your official name then?"

"It's Senior Doctor Trenfgar. I will talk no more."

He turned back towards Nico, and got to work slowly transforming Nico's bed into a moveable stretcher.

Suddenly, Nico sat up, gasping.

"Nico!" Sophia exclaimed.

"Sir, please stay in your bed. You might hurt yourself even more." The doctor said.

Nico slowly laid back down.

"Nico, are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Nico said, "It's nice to see you guys." He smiled, but the smile looked fake, and his voice sounded devoid of all emotions.

Me and Sophia looked at each other. Sophia's face wore a look of Concern. Mine probably did too.

"Okay..." I said, trailing off.

"Now, Sir, the following thing will happen. Once we get to HQ, your bed will get transported to the hospital. Don't worry, you'll be up on your feet in a few days. We probably have the best doctors in the entire Mythological world." Isaac said, smiling.

"Thank you, Doctor." Nico said, giving the doctor yet again that fake smile. Something was wrong.

A chill went down my spine, but I Ignored it.

Right above the door, I heared the intercom crackle to life.

 _"We have arrived at HQ, faster then we originally thought. Probably due to the Wind Spirits. Please walk up to the top deck to see the view, if you wish. This message goes to our new crew members."_ Thankfully it was more quiet this time.

"That's a call to us, Sophia. Nico you should stay here and rest. You need it. The faster you recover, the better." I told him.

"Sure." Nico said dismissively.

Something must have happened to Nico, because he seemed to be upset.

"Come on, Sophia."

"Okay." She took one last look at Nico, concern flashing once more onto her face.

"Don't worry miss, your friend is in good care." The doctor said.

"Thank you."

The doctor bowed his head slightly and smiled.

We walked up to the top deck once more, and we gained the first glimpse of the HQ that Harold talked about. I wouldn't have called it that. More of, Fortress of impenetrable doom. But that's just me.

Let me start by describing the actual geography of the island that the Headquarters was on. It wasn't a massive island, maybe a few square kilometres all in all. On the far side of the island, massive mountains rose into the sky. At the foot of the mountain, massive trees rose. They were clearly bigger than a human, probably around the size of a multiple storey flat.

Around the island there was, quite logically, water. A port on the west side of the island swam on top of the water using floating planks. All spaces weew taken up in it, except for one. That was the space for our ship.

I must say, these people had quite the navy, because apart from our ship, there were six more standing still in the docking areas. They looked exactly like ours. I looked down into the water, which was probably a few meters deep, but it was clear enough to see the very bottom. Stakes were laying flat on the ocean floor and they looked menacing. Definitely not made of wood, because they would have to be prepared carefully so that the stakes stay in perfect conditions until needed. I closed my eyes, and I felt energy pulse through the ship from the stakes. These things were made of Chaos metal. If anything attacked this place with ships, they wouldn't survive for long.

"Those rise out of the water when the island gets attacked." Harold said, seemingly appearing from thin air.

Sophia Jumped, "Oh gods, stop doing that, please." She moaned.

I didn't say anything to him, instead I kept looking at the island.

The next thing that caught my eye was an awesome sight. It was a massive wall, that surrounded something I couldn't see. To be honest, at that point, I wasn't Interested in seeing what was inside. The wall was around five meters high, with towers intersecting it's length every forty meters or so. I saw the glint of weapons from under the roof of one of the towers when the sun shone there.

Off in the distance, near the Mountains, an enormous Temple rose out of the Jungle.

"Oh I see what your looking at." Harold told me. "That is the temple of your father." -

The entire thing was covered in Chaos metal, and it's dark color stood out from the greenery of the Jungle.

There was another building, this time on the mountainside. It also stood out with a black glow from the Chaos Metal, but it was much smaller than the temple, which towered over everything. Still, this small building had a feature that the Temple didn't. A flag of some sorts flew over it. I was too far away though to make out the details.

"What's that?" I asked, wanting to know more about that building in particular.

"You'll see, Sir." he answered.

Thanks Harold, I can always count on you when I want to learn stuff.

As we got even closer the ship slowly turned towards the docks. The Sea Beast slowly slid into the docks, lightly bumping against the planks.

A gangway was quickly erected from the ship to the wooden boards of the docking area. Because I was on the top deck it was I who stepped off first. Sophia was, for some reason, paralyzed out of sheer excitement. I tried being a gentleman once more, but she just wouldn't move. I had to push her slightly out of the way.

While I walked down the Plank, I noticed a name painted onto the side. The Ship was called the Endeavor. Nice Name.

Many people were gathered in front of the Ship, probably waiting for us. They were all lined up in tidy rows.

The first few lines were dressed similarly to the crew of the Endeavor. They were probably the Assassins of Chaos. The lines after them were a bit different though. They wore special armor, which was probably made to defend their key body parts, as well as a Roman Looking Helmet. The Crest was made of golden strands.

As I walked forwards, first the Assassins, then the Soldiers fell onto their knees, not before leaving a small place to walk through. An Old Man walked down this alleyway, created in the ranks of the Soldiers. He had a black cloth draped around his shoulders and he held a stick in his hands decorated by a Phoenix.

"Welcome home, My lord." He said. "I am Jonathan, the High Priest of the Temple of Chaos. I will be the one who will lead the ceremony."

"What Ce-" Without warning, Jonathan, who had walked within arms length of me, grabbed one of my hands. He then pulled out a knife from the top of his staff and made a massive cut with it across my palm.

"ARGH." I shouted in pain. "Bloody hell, old man. Why the hell did you do that?" I exclaimed.

"Are you okay Daniel?" Sophia asked, as she rushed forward. It took her long enough to walk down, slowly losing the effects of Stunned Paralysis.

"Do not help him." Jonathan said sternly, Frowning at her. "Just watch his hand."

She stopped, listening to the old man, and then fixed her gaze onto my hand.

I watched too, and to my surprise Pure Chaos started pouring out of the wound instead of blood.

"Good." Jonathan nodded. "Your inside has fully enveloped the chaos."

"Last time I saw him wounded, he bled normal blood. For a few minutes that is. After that it was this Chaos stuff that came out of it."

"When did this happen?"I asked.

"Capture the Flag."

"Oh. I see. That's why I don't remember anything then. Where did I get wounded?"

"On your arm."

I touched the area where she pointed to, and there actually was a scar there which I hadn't noticed before.

Jonathan coughed so that all eyes were back on him once more.

"That happened, young lady, because back then he wasn't fully one with Chaos." He then turned to me. "Have you met your father yet?"

"Yes, we talked a bit, after that incident Sophia talked about."

"Then that is why, Young Lady. After our Chosen one talked with his father, Ragnos most probably gave him his blessing." He turned towards me."As for You, you will feel yourself become more powerful each and every day, as you slowly gain power. Soon enough, you'll be able to wield so much power within your fingertips, that you won't know what to do with it, since you have never felt such power before. The reason your father didn't do this to you at a much younger age is because he didn't want you in harms way. If he would have given you the power of Chaos at, let's say, age Ten, the gods would have found you at a time when you were less able to care for yourself." announced Jonathan.

"What will happen now?"

"We will take you up to the Fortress of Chaos, the place where the Assassins live and train."

"There's an awful lot of stuff with Chaos in it's name here." Sophia muttered.

"Let's Go." I said, Ignoring Her.

We walked away from the docks, and towards the massive wall, off in the distance. As we did so, the soldiers and Assassins on the dock followed us. They were the honor guard. I noticed that in the distance, Isaac and another medic brought Nico off of the ship. He was totally fine, and I saw him talking to Isaac.

We approached the wall slowly. As we got closer, the Guards on top of the wall became more detailed. I noticed that the majority of them were similarly dressed to the Soldiers on the docks. A few Assassins were dotted in between their ranks, probably as Commanders. We didn't even have to stop at the gate. No password, No nothing.

Once Inside the walls, I finally got to see what they defended. It was a city that seemed like it never ended. Two and three story high houses circled the Center, which contained large buildings, probably for government officials.

As we walked through the streets, we went by many houses. The Civilians that lived in those Houses stared at us through the windows, their eyes following us until we were lost from sight. Those who were outside, either tending to their tiny garden, or buying something in the market, also stared at us. I realized that they were staring at me in particular. We slowly marched through the city, and wherever we went, there was silence and heads bowing. I noticed that our honor guard was growing. As I watched, the guards patrolling the streets joined us.

After a good 15 minute long walk, we reached another gate. This gate was more decorative, with many patterns carved into the Chaos metal. It swung open. I saw no more soldiers patrolling inside the gates of the Fortress. Only Assassins. All the Soldiers who were in the honor guard split off from us before we entered the small Courtyard. They stood guard either side of the wall.

Only one Soldier followed us. He wore many badges on his breastplate, which probably meant that he was the Commander of the Guard, or at least someone of high rank.

As We walked Through the Courtyard, the Assassins we passed stopped their activities and knelt down for us. For me.

Then came the worse part. Stairs. Thousands of Steps.

"Come on Sir, Don't stay Behind." Harold called to me, once he saw me stall.

"Fine." I muttered.

And I started walking up them.

It seemed like an eternity.

Finally we reached the top of the stairs, and I got the first true glimpse of the Chaos Fortress.

"Oh my gods." Sophia whispered, her voice filled with awe.

I looked in the same direction she was, and I noticed what she got so excited about. It was the roof of the fortress. A massive red Phoenix topped it and the entire thing was made of Chaos metal. It couldn't be seen, because it was painted, but I could feel it.

Without stopping to admire the main building from the outside, we walked inside. Instantly I was greeted by an astonishing sight. The entire building was filled with pillars and velvet carpets. At the far end of the room sat a black throne. It was, of course, made of Chaos metal.

"We will start the Ceremony immediately." Jonathan said.

The Assassins that trailed behind us spread out, standing guard either side of the carpet.

"Please, Sir. Straighten up."

I did as told.

"Now, hold out your hand. The same one I cut." I did. "Put your other hand on your heart."

Once I followed the instructions, Jonathan nodded and grasped my outstretched hand.

"I, as the High Priest of the Temple of Ragnos, Lord of Chaos, Creation and the Universe, will start this ceremony on which we crown the Son of Chaos as the Leader of our people."

"ALL HAIL THE LORD OF CREATION." The Assassins shouted, after which they beat their arms against their chests in a kind of salute.

"As one of our Ancient laws dictate, the person that is the son or daughter of the Great Lord will gain immediate control of the Isle of Chaos. We have confirmed that he is indeed the son of Ragnos."

Jonathan then turned to me, previously addressing everybody taking part in the Ceremony.

"Now, Say the following after me."

I nodded.

"I, Daniel James Greenfield, will Pledge to fight my enemies to Defend those that live on the Chaos Isle. The Chaos Army, When under my Control, will only be used for the destruction of the Enemy, and the defense of the Island of Chaos. The Assassins of My Father Will be led by me with Justice, and with a clear mind, not clouded by anger and misjudgment. The Temple Guards Will be used only, and only to defend the Temple built for my Father's glory. I Pledge to Everyone, That I will try with all my power and intelligence to defend everyone that must."

I repeated after him.

"Good." Now he turned to the two other people standing separate from the Honour Guard. One of them was Harold. "Grand Master Harold, do you accept this pledge, and willingly give over your rank as Grand Master? Also, Do you accept his pledge for the Assassins of Chaos?"

"I do."

Jonathan then turned to the other man, who I didn't recognize.

"General Vitellius, do you accept his pledge for the Army of Chaos? Also are you willing to allow the newly appointed leader of the Isle of Chaos to freely use the army whenever necessary?"

"I do."

"I, as the High Priest, accept your pledge for the Temple guards. As High Priest I now officially declare you as Leader to our people. Grand Master of our cause. From now on your honorific is Grand Master or Great Leader to anyone who is not of High Rank."

Everybody with a weapon Unsheathed it and pointed it towards me. They then Saluted once more with their spare hand. Everyone did it except for Sophia, who didn't know what to do.

 **"LONG LIVE GRAND MASTER GREENFIELD!" They Shouted.**

 **A/N Well, shortly this story is going to end. Don't worry dear readers, I'm planning more stories following the adventures of Daniel and his Friends. I'm sorry that it took a long time to post this chapter, but my school just finished, so I had a lot of stuff to learn before it. If this story is going at too fast a pace then please tell me. I feel like it is, but if it's okay with my readers then I'm fine with it. Thank you to everybody who regularly reads my story and enjoys it too. It means a lot to me.**

 **A/A/N Well finally, I completed this chapter too. I hope I didn't make you wait too long. (I know I did.). Yeah. I suck at rewriting stuff.**

 **-Goodnight/Good Day**

 **-ServantofRagnos**


	18. Tours, Tours, and more Tours

After the Ceremony Finished, the People who took part dispersed. I was sent to a Room with a singular Grand bed. It was the Room of the Grand Master.

"I never used this place during the time I held the Title of Grand Master Knowing that the Son or Daughter of Chaos Will one day take over. It has lain untouched since the last Grand Master." Harold Said.

"Umm, I'm not too comfortable with this room. Not yet anyway. Can I sleep with the everyone else?"

"You'll learn in a few days that refusing a gift or something of Ceremonial Purpose here is considered as bad nature. But with your Current State of Mind, I will Look away from this small break of code."

"Thank you."

"Follow me then, to your bunk."

I did as told.

Once we arrived at a bunk bed that wasn't occupied, I sat on it.

"Damn it, I'm such an Idiot." I muttered, remembering something.

"What is it Sir?"

"I left my backpack at the Roman Camp."

"Then you may be happy to know that One of my men, one of your men now, went back to the Roman Camp and brought it with himself. It will arrive in the morning."

"What was he doing there."

"Just overseeing that the Romans were okay after we left. It's a common thing we do after they ask for our help."

"I see, and what about Pandora?" Not Forgetting about my Pet.

"Oh you mean your Creature. Wait, You Named it Pandora?" Harold Raised an Eyebrow.

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"No, Not at all. And now to answer your question. She stayed there to help rebuild the City of New Rome so she'll be staying there for a few days at least. Also, we call them Creatures, because they do not have any name in the Mortal tongue. It's a good thing that you named her."

"Right, Good to know."

Harold Cleared his throat. "Sir, You should get some sleep. Fighting a battle is quite tiring. Tomorrow we will begin the series of tours that will help you find out more about Chaos Isle. Good Night." He bowed then walked away.

I was so Tired, I literally face planted onto the bunk. It was a bit uncomfortable since my Casual Clothes were in my bag, which was back at the Roman camp, but what could I do. I placed my weapons at the foot of my bunk, and in no time, I was asleep.

 ** _The Next Day._**

I awoke suddenly when I felt a sharp stab in my rear. Always my ass. Always.

I jumped up from bed and whacked my head in the bunk above.

A dry wheeze of laughter came from the side of my bed, and I looked over to see Jonathan, placing his stick back down onto the Ground. I saw a sharp tip retract from the bottom, into the base of the stick. It seemed that this old man wasn't as defenseless as I may have thought.

"Wake up!" He said, "The Tour begins in Thirty Minutes!"

He then trotted towards the entrance.

Not wanting to be late, I quickly grabbed my weapons from the floor and rushed to the Canteen, where they served breakfast. I saw Sophia walk out of the Women Dormitories, scratching her head and yawning. She was wearing a Camp Half-Blood Orange T-Shirt and jeans, and her hair was messy from sleep. My heart jumped slightly when I saw her, but I don't know why. She noticed me too.

"You had no bag?" She Yawned.

I nodded.

"How were you woken?"

"Sharp Stick to the Arse."

"How many times have you been stuck in the Ass now? Two Times?"

"Seems right."

"Soon enough we'll need to Keep a Tally." She laughed.

"Ha ha, Very Funny." I Muttered.

"Oh liven up." She smiled, "Let's get some Breakfast."

So we Grabbed a tray, and all we were given was an empty plate.

"They take diets seriously, don't they?" I said.

"No, You Idiot. They're like plates at Camp. You think of something and it arrives onto your plate."

"Oh." I blushed.

I thought of Eggs and Bacon, and Voilà, it appeared on my plate with a pop.

"See? It works." Sophia said.

She closed her eyes, and a second later a Massive Muffin with Blueberries and Chocolate Chips appeared on her plate.

She winked, then walked off to a table. I followed her, and sat down next to her.

We ate silently, and once we finished, We both deposited the Trays with the Plates.

"That was nice." I said.

"Yep." Sophia Agreed, "We are Five minutes late though."

"Come on then, let's hurry up. Jonathan is probably going bonkers." And we ran to the entrance, where Jonathan stood, waiting for us. He wasn't going bonkers, instead he had a big smile on his face.

"Finally, I've been waiting for a long time. Five Minutes. You have to be quicker than this Grand Master." He said, "Now, let's get going. Today I will show you around the Temple of your Father, Lord Ragnos and what we do to worship him."

"Cool." I said.

"Yep, It will be." Jonathan Smiled, and trotted off towards the stairs that led down into the courtyard.

Oh gods, my greatest enemy. As soon as I had control over building stuff, I swear I'll build an escalator. I Had to agree though that it was easier to walk down it then up it.

It took a long time, but we finally got to the gates. Two guards opened them, and We walked out. Not entering the center of the city, instead walking on the outskirts, we went towards the Temple. As we arrived at the foot of the Temple, I gave out a sigh of sadness. Yet more stairs.

"How many stairs do you have to have?" I asked, out of breath.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to them after a while." Jonathan Smirked.

"Fine, Let's go up then."

We walked up the stairs, nice and slowly, and near the end of the climb, I finally got to see the Temple Guards. They didn't bow down to me, instead they just stood in the shadows of the Columns, like statues. I looked back down the stairs, checking how many steps we had left behind. The answer to that was simple. A lot. But the stairs kept going on forever.

Over to my side, massive Snow-Capped mountains rose above the clouds.

"Those are the Sacred Mountains of your Father." Jonathan said, looking towards the place I was.

"Really?"

"Yes. Only the Priests of the Mountain and the Guards of the mountain are permitted to go there. And they pledge to Ragnos himself to keep the secrets that are in it's valleys and caves. If the secret slips out of their mouth, the punishment is death."

"Who are they?"

"You mean the Guards and the Priests of the mountain?"

"Yes those people."

"The Guards are no more then a dozen. Selected from the most elite group of Assassins and Temple Guards on Chaos Isle. As for the Priests, they are the oldest and wisest people in our community, their life extended by hundreds of years. The High Priest is a part of them."

"You a part of the Priests of the Mountain?"

"Yes, and I am the youngest."

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"Seventy-Four."

"My goodness."

"The Last High Priest died a few years ago. I believe he was nearing Five hundred years of life."

"That's Insane!"

"Yes, It is." He turned back forwards, which meant the conversation was over.

I turned also turned forwards and a miracle happened. We had reached the top!

I saw the doorway to the temple, which was massive and made of wood, engraved with gold. Yet more guards stood next to the door, but this time, they moved. They still didn't bow, but that didn't really anger me because I was still getting used to the rank of Grand Master. Instead they grabbed one handle of the massive door each and pulled. The door opened with a massive creak. We walked in and I found myself in a massive chamber. It was about 10 to 20 meters tall and double that in width and length. In other words it was one of the biggest temples I had ever seen. The entire thing was made out of a Green Granite like Rock, chiseled smooth. Many massive columns held up the roof, which was carved with intricate drawings of what I guess were stories of Ragnos.

Many priests were walking around in nearly the exact same things as Jonathan. Though they didn't have a Phoenix topped staff and a black strip of cloth on their White togas. It seemed like that honor was withheld for only the High Priests of Ragnos.

"This is the Temple to your Father, Grand Master." Said Jonathan, Turning towards us.

"Wow." Whispered Sophia, Clearly awed.

I was totally speechless.

"Now you may be wondering about a few things. First of all, the Temple Guards. They didn't bow to you because it is in our sacred text that they can only bow down to Ragnos. But if a person of high rank, aka. you walked into their barracks, they must stand to attention. But on guard duty they cannot talk, or do anything else other than guarding. As you can see, only I have a staff. You may have already guessed that a staff is given to the High Priest, and only to the High Priest. It has a Phoenix on it because it is the Sacred Animal of Ragnos. He believes that the Phoenix is the most beautiful creature created."

"That explains why there is a Phoenix on the Fortress as well." I said.

"If I remember correctly, your Creature Arrived to you in the form of a bird. Am I Right?"

"Wait- How did you know that?" I asked, surprised.

"I have my secrets." He winked.

"Can you give me a few tips on what to do with her?"

"What should I tell you, that you don't already know?"

"Like what battles should I keep her out of?"

"None. She is much more powerful then you think, she just hasn't felt the need to show her full strength to her enemies."

I wanted to ask more, like do I have to feed her and so on, but Jonathan held up his hand.

"No more Questions About your Creature, Pandora. It can wait until later. Now Come."

"Where are we going?"

"To the Alter, of course."

For A brief moment, human sacrifices popped into my head.

 _My father can't be that cruel to humans_ _, can he?_

As we were walking over there all the Priests who came close to us stopped. They then stood to attention and did the double chest beat thing. Afterwards, they held up their hands with their elbows at a 90 degree angle and their hands were in a fist.

"Just Nod at them to dismiss them." Jonathan whispered to me. I did as told.

They put down their hands and continued with whatever they were doing.

We arrived at the alter, which looked pretty impressive. It was made of Granite covered decorative Chaos Metal.

"Now, we just have to sacrifice an Animal to him." Jonathan said.

I felt kind of happy that it was the word Animal that he said, and not Human. I still knew very little about these guys. For all I knew, they could be Psychopaths in disguise.

I frowned.

"But isn't my Father the God of Creation? Why would he want to have an animal killed for a sacrifice?

"Good question, Grand Master." Jonathan said. "Don't worry about the animals. They aren't alive, you see. It's good for the animal too. Our sacrificial dagger is magical so if we sacrifice the animal, a part of it's spirit goes up to his temple, where Ragnos turns it into a memory of that animal. The animal normally dies of old age or some sort of disease. On the rare occasions we fight on mounts in battle, we sacrifice them if they die."

Having answered my question, he turned towards a small alcove. Then, he let out a taxicab whistle, which bounced around the entire chamber. The other priests didn't even look up from their duties, while I had to hold my ears it was so loud. I was quite surprised that this seventy-four year old man was capable of doing this.

Two priests carried a dead goat between them towards the alter. When they arrived, they plopped the dead goat onto the sacrificial table. They then Saluted and I dismissed them with a nod of my head.

"Now let us sacrifice it." Jonathan said.

Jonathan grabbed the Phoenix on the end of his staff and started pulling at it and twisting it. It looked like he was trying to break the neck of a bronze Phoenix. For a second I thought he had lost it. Suddenly the Phoenix detached itself from the staff, and with it came a foot long dagger. The Phoenix was also the decoration of the Dagger hilt, not just the topper of a staff. The actual blade was crooked and made of Chaos metal.

So instead of having an elderly old man standing next to me, I now had an elderly old man wielding a knife with a maniacal grin on his face. Much better.

"Finally. This thing gets a bit stuck sometimes. Thank Ragnos that I could pull it out." He then composed himself and bowed. He handed me the knife which was sitting in his palms.

I took it.

"Now sir," Jonathan said, standing upright once more, "You must put the knife in one side of the creature's underbelly and drag it to the other side." He then seemed to remember having another person on this tour. He turned to Sophia.

"My dear, if you can't take the sight of the insides of an animal then you can turn away. It doesn't matter."

"I can handle it, I've seen things happen to people in battle before. This can't be worse."

"Your choice. But please, try not to throw up if you can. It's hard to clean these floors." Said Jonathan, Shrugging. Sophia frowned.

He then turned back to me. "What are you waiting for Grand Master?"

"Nothing." I said and stuck it into the poor goat. I did as instructed and in the end what I had was a bloody mess. Goat Insides Everywhere.

"Oh Lord Ragnos, We thank you for bringing your son to our aid. Please take our sacrifice." Jonathan chanted. He stood there for a few minutes, silently.

He then clicked his fingers and the two priests came back. It seemed like they hadn't gone that far. They took the goat back from where it came from, holding it so that the insides and the blood didn't fall onto the floor.

I looked back at Sophia. She was able to handle it after all. I smiled, and she smiled back, though she was a bit pale.

 ** _Nico_**

It had been three days since I got onto this island. After day one, they told me that I was free to walk around the city. Funny how they trust me so much.

Since then I've been searching around for a place that would be good to set up the Vortex. So far I've found a number of places that are abandoned. The lucky thing is that a storm hit this island not that long ago and because of it many buildings got damaged. It basically means that I have a massive choice of buildings. My favorite one so far is an abandoned house. It has a basement inside which is easily defend-able. If things go bad, then at least the remaining troops can hold a defensive line on the stairs. Yeah, I like that idea actually. I think it's the best I will find, so I have to make do with that.

I still have a lot to do though. Those people who mortals call Satanists actually worship Tartarus. Funny thing really, isn't it? How Mortal stuff and Mythology connect. The pentagram that they draw is actually part of what you need to make one of these vortexes, they just don't have the magic to activate it. I Do. I Just have to scavenge and steal a ton of stuff to make it work.

 ** _Daniel_**

"Sir, Wake up." I heard a voice say.

I sat up groggily, and said something like "Urghhh."

"The tour is about to start." Said the person again.

"Who the hell is this?"

"Harold, Sir."

"Oh." I focused on the blotch, and indeed, it soon took the form of Harold.

"So?" He asked.

"I'm getting up."

"That's what I wanted to hear!" And he walked off.

I got up and Got dressed. Thankfully, the soldier brought my backpack back from Camp Jupiter yesterday evening. I was so tired that I buttoned my cloak wrong, but I just didn't care. After the Tour finished the day before, Jonathan Kept me back and lectured me about Etiquette, Rules and Other things, for hours upon hours.

So yeah, I was pretty tired by the time I went to bed at midnight.

I walked out of the Door leading to the Men Barracks. Doing everything the same as yesterday, I grabbed a plate and sat down next to Sophia, who had already started eating.

"Sleep good?" I asked groggily.

"Nope, I awoke many times because of Nightmares."

"Oh. Goats?"

"Yep."

"I see." I went back to eating Buttered Toast.

By the time I finished, my eyesight wasn't blurred from sleep anymore and I could speak normally. I stood up and deposited my tray, then walked over to Sophia.

"We should get going, Harold is waiting for us."

"Fine. But if your meeting him then at least dress properly."

"What? I am dressed pro..." I stopped when I looked down at my clothes. My scabbards were on backwards, the cloak was buttoned up incorrectly and I had put on my trousers inside out.

When Sophia saw my facial expression, she laughed.

"Let me help." And she redid the buttons of my cloak.

"Thanks."

"I'm not doing anymore, especially not your trousers." I smiled.

"Be right back." I said, and ran off to my Bunk.

In no time, I was dressed correctly and standing next to Sophia and Harold.

She glanced to the side and smirked. I ignored her.

"Finally, Sir." Harold Sighed.

"Sorry Harold,"

"No Problem, we'll just finish later."

He Cleared his throat.

"Now, let's go. On the way I'll tell you what we're going to do today."

"Sure."

"Follow me then."

I didn't think about the stairs until I saw them. I swear to the gods I will have a Stair Phobia by the time we get back to Camp Half-Blood.

I huffed, and started down the stairs. Halfway down the stairs, Harold stopped.

"Wait, we should start in the Chaos Fortress." He Muttered something under his breath.

I sighed, not looking forward to the trip back up.

Once we got back up, he started showing us around.

"As You can see, a Phoenix is on top of the Chaos Fortress, which is the Sacred Animal of Ragnos. Let us go inside."

"Okay." I said.

"Now off to the right side, the place where the Assassins Spend their free time is seen. You are probably familiar with it, seeing as how you spent the last two days sleeping in the barracks, and eating in the Canteen."

"Yeah, we know that area."

"Nonetheless, I will describe it. There are Men and Women Barracks, each containing One hundred and Fifty Bunks, Enough for Six hundred Men and Women Altogether. Each person is given a small box for Personal effects at the foot of the bed. The Next Room is the Lounge. It is a place where the Assassins are able to rest a little. There's a pool table, chess board and other games. There are also Sofas and Armchairs surrounding a Radio."

"Why haven't I seen this place yet."

"The Grand Master and High Ranking Officers cannot enter that place, so that the Assassins can fully rest. Now, Let me continue with the next place. The Canteen. You have eaten there a few times, it's nothing special. Enchanted plates and Glasses are given out to those waiting in line, and they wish for something, they get it on their plate and in their glass. Next. The Throne Room. It was built for the true Grand Master, in other words you. Before you, Grand Masters were selected from the very best of the Assassins. They didn't use anything meant for the Grand Master, seeing how it was for the True Grand Master. The Throne is yours. Sit on it when you have the time, but not right now, I wish to get through with this quickly. The remaining two rooms are The Grand Master's Bedroom, and the Adviser of the Grand Master's Bedroom. That is my bedroom."

"You really went through quickly with all this." I noted.

"Yeah, this is the boring part of it all. I wish to get onto more interesting topics. Let's get moving,"

"So." Harold cleared his throat, "We Will visit the different Military areas on the Island. It's quite necessary to know what does what on your own Island."

"True."

"I Believe that you have already seen a part of Chaos Fortress. Once we go down these stairs I will Show you around the part you haven't seen. For instance, the Armory, the Training Grounds and so on."

After we did get down, he showed me around the courtyard, describing each building and area. The actual courtyard was covered in grass. There was a cobblestone path from the gate to the stairs, cutting the courtyard in half.

On the far right side, a line of buildings stood. We walked into the first one, which turned out to be an Armory. Bows, Quivers, Spears, Swords, Armor and many other smaller Objects like knives and things that looked like bombs hung from the walls. Locked away.

"I've got little to say about this place. It's our Armory, and the Assassins that are off duty keep their weapons here for safekeeping."

We walked back outside, and into the next building. This one was a warehouse for supplies.

"Do not touch anything." Harold warned me.

I did as told.

"We store Food Supplies, Ammunition, Explosives and other Important things here."

We walked back outside.

"The other buildings are also warehouses. If you don't mind I won't Go showing you those."

"Fine by me."

We walked over to the other side of the Courtyard. There, we saw a few Assassins training.

"For someone to become a full member of the Assassins of Chaos, it takes many years of training. Every year they have to complete a test, and if they fail, they have to join the Chaos Army."

"Do I have to do this too?"

"No. I believe that you are a great warrior. Ragnos Made you one. He knew you would find us, and gave you traits that made you strong in any fighting style."

"I see. By the way, what exactly are these traits?"

"If I am correct, you have better aim, quick reflexes, and a good mind for strategy. You can see, and calculate the attack of your enemies."

"Oh." When Harold said the words _Better aim_ , the Basketball incident came to my mind. I quickly shooed away that thought.

After looking around the courtyard of Chaos Fortress, we walked over to the walls surrounding the city. Once we went up on top of it, me and Sophia got to see what the defenses were. I had my doubts before, about the safety of this place. But now that I had a good look at the defenses, I could finally announce that this place was everything proof.

In each tower there was a machine of pure destruction. The types of machines were placed in patterns of three. The first tower had an arrow launcher which was capable of shooting arrows like a machine-gun. Two hundred arrows per magazine. Each arrow was tipped with Imperial Gold and filled with Greek Fire. That's what they told me anyway. They did a test fire, and I found out that they were basically explosive and Incendiary rounds mixed together. Quite useful.

The second tower held a cannon, which was filled with a massive ball. They told me that the cannon ball was made from Imperial Gold with Celestial Bronze shrapnel inside. It was yet again filled with Greek Fire. They also showed me that, and it was quite effective. It blasted a 1 meter deep hole in the ground. The third machine was an AOE weapon. It shot a ball filled with tiny darts made of Chaos metal. It was made to explode over the heads of enemies. In theory, it would be able to send hundreds to an early grave because of the Chaos Metal.

To Sum things up, The Assassins of Chaos Spared no resources in building defenses.

The soldiers on the wall were also quite well armed, just in case the attackers could get past the towers and archers. On each section of the wall there were around twenty to thirty members of the Chaos Army and two to three Assassins dotted in their ranks as commanders. One section was the distance between two towers, so around forty meters or so.

One soldier was equipped with Chaos armor, a single sword was strapped to his waist, shaped similarly to mine. They also had a bow on their shoulders with a quiver too. The arrows were tipped with Chaos metal.

The Assassins had the same type of equipment as I did. The only difference was that most of their items weren't enchanted, and they didn't have a badge on their robes that showed that the wearer was the Grand Master.

Now, let me clarify what my equipment is like. I have a robe, instead of plate armor like the Chaos Army Members have. This robe is made out of a fabric infused with chaos, which gives the wearer massive amounts of protection, without the loss of mobility. The Robe has a hood, though I do not know the use of it. It can even be zipped up at the front, with a see through plastic thing sown into the place where the eyes are. I'm guessing it is also infused with chaos. Inside the Robe, a massive amount of pockets can be found. Each one has special type of equipment assigned to it. There are Throwing Knives, Normal Knives, Many types of bombs, Ropes and the list could go on forever.

But probably the most important equipment I have, is my main weaponry. I have dual swords, made out of chaos and a bow which doesn't need a quiver, though other Assassins need one. That's about it.

There are a few interesting weapons though, To mention one, I'd say the Chain Knife. It is literally in the name. It's a knife, on a chain. Those that are skilled in using it are quite dangerous. Sadly, I am not yet part of that group of people.

Now that my Equipment is fully explained, let's continue.

After the wall and it's defenses were checked off the tour list, we continued to the next military stop. The Chaos Army Barracks and Training grounds. It was in the middle of the city, and much bigger than the ones in Chaos Fortress. They showed me around once more, with everybody who we met saluted at me.

"Sir." Saluted General Vitellius, who we met halfway through the barracks.

"General, It's nice to meet you."

"I feel the same way, Sir."

"Vitellius, it's good that your here. Can I ask you to tell our New Grand Master the task of The Chaos Army, as well as giving him a report." Harold Asked him.

"Very well. Sir, The Chaos army is currently operating with nearly Six thousand troops. No major event has happened in years. The main job of the Chaos Army is to defend the City and it's population, and to keep peace inside the walls. In case of a war, though nothing of the sorts has happened in living memory, the Chaos Army is at the disposal of the Grand Master."

"Thank you General. Dismissed." I said. I learnt this yesterday, when Jonathan kept me up until Midnight.

As we exited the Building, Harold told us a bit of Info. "One last stop, then we are done for the day, Sir and Madame."

"Okay, thank you in advance." I said.

"No Problem Sir. Let's go."

As we walked out of the gate many minutes later, I noticed Sophia walking silently beside me. She was probably thinking. And I knew what she was thinking about. She was worried about Nico. Don't get me wrong, I was too. I had gotten quite attached to the guy during this quest. But it was just fainting a few times. Nothing too bad. At least that's what I thought.

But if Sophia knew this kid differently. She Knew him as Someone who was strong willed, and didn't faint after every big task, then it might be a problem after all. I heared about many ghost stories in my school where someone fainted, and when they woke up, they spoke in a disembodied voice. Till this very day that thought creeped me out.

We were walking down the road towards the docks.

"Ummm, Harold?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Could you, ummm, leave us so we can talk in private for a minute, Please?"

"Sure." And he immediately picked up the pace so he could guide us to our next destination, but not listen to our conversation.

I looked at Sophia once Harold was a safe distance away from us. She was looking at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Listen, your silent, which means you've got a lot on your mind. Is it about Nico?"

She seemed to deflate a bit, and only nodded.

"It's just that I've known him for many years." she said, "And the last time he talked to us, he seemed... Different. I don't know why."

"Don't forget that he was knocked in the head a few times. He could be harboring a few grudges against me for picking him for the quest. He might think that I only picked him as a body shield."

"How would you know that?"

"It's just that I'm good with feelings. I don't think it's a Chaos-God-For-A-Father thing. I've always been able to see what someone is feeling. I just need to know the person to really see the small details." I said.

She smiled. "Still, it didn't Look like He was the Nico I knew."

"Don't worry, I think He'll get over this little Obstacle. Once he's fully recovered, I'll talk with him a bit." I kicked away a piece of shrapnel from our previous test firing, even though we had passed the hole and the soldiers filling it up around 5 minutes ago.

I then thought of something that scared me. It was a stupid idea, but most of my hastily made ideas are stupid, and I've learned over the years to follow them. My heart started beating faster. I slowly reached for Sophia's hand. I gently touched it, and then held her hand. She was blushing, but she didn't let go of my hand, instead she grasped mine too. We didn't look at each other. I was smiling.

Maybe we could be more than friends? Who knows?

"We're nearing the port!" Shouted Harold, Looking back at us. Sophia ripped her hand out of mine so quickly, I was afraid she'd take a finger off too.

"Okay, thanks Harold." I shouted back.

I then looked at Sophia, and she was laughing. I couldn't help laughing too.

For the rest of the journey to the port, which was around half an hour, we talked. We laughed at old camp jokes. Sophia told me about the funny stuff that had happened at camp, before I had arrived.

One time, Ares Cabin and Aphrodite Cabin got into a tiny dispute, even though their parents are technically a godly pair. It was a funny dispute. Sophia's words, not mine. I do not know how a dispute can be funny.

The first attack was made by the Aphrodite cabin, who did a harmless prank on them. By harmless I mean for the Aphrodite cabin. They chucked Enchanted materials onto the Ares kids. It was probably given to them by their mother, or they may have asked the Hecate Cabin to lend them a hand. Anyway, This material draped itself around the unfortunate campers, and in a few seconds they were dressed in pink frilly dresses, high heels and make up. The worst part? It couldn't be taken and washed off. They were stuck that way. The Ares cabin got back at them by dumping tons of mud into the Aphrodite cabin. The mud was specially dug up, so it contained as many creepy crawlies as possible. In the end, Chiron told both Cabins to calm down. The Ares cabin got their nice dresses removed. The Aphrodite cabin had to clean out their cabin by themselves, as punishment for starting this thing.

"It's a shame, really. Bruce looked good in a pink dress and lipstick. But shhh. You heard nothing." She giggled.

"What didn't I hear?" I smirked.

"Good." She laughed.

We finally arrived at the Port.

"This, is the port, which you may have seen before." Harold said.

"Indeed we have."

"Well, now you'll get to know everything. Every little detail of this place." He said, "We currently have 7 ships which are ready for action, six are docked, the seventh is on patrol duty. That ship has to dock on the other side of the island. It's supposed to be split in two, one dock, this one, is for civilian use too. The other one is for military use only, but we haven't really kept to these guidelines." Harold smirked.

"So can everyone just leave whenever they want to?"

"No, they have to get a permission slip from Admiral Morgan, or from you. But even then they have to clarify with the Admiral."

"Who is Admiral Morgan?" I asked.

"At your service, Sir." said someone behind me.

I turned around and a man quite shorter than me was saluting.

"Thank you, Admiral. May I get to know more about you?"

"As you wish." he said and stopped saluting. "I am Admiral James Morgan, Aged thirty, and leader of the Naval power of Chaos Isle. I would like to ask for your forgiveness that I couldn't go to your ceremony, and I guess that I wasn't even mentioned in it, but I was quite sick. I was recently hurt in a fight. A stymphilian bird struck my calf, which then became infected."

He did seem a bit pale, now that I look at it. "Yeah, It's okay. Are you better now?"

Harold coughed next to me. He wasn't too happy with the way I asked that.

 _More Brash, and leader-like, that's how you need to talk. Not like some civilian, but like a leader to your people._ These were the words Jonathan told me yesterday.

The Admiral didn't point out this small break of Grand Master code, and told me he was fine.

"Thank you Admiral, You may return to your duty." I said. I quickly looked towards Harold, who changed his slight frown to a slight smile. I saw him subtley give me a thumbs up.

Admiral Morgan saluted, and then walked away.

"Nice enough fellow." I muttered.

"Sir, may I continue?"

"Yes, please do."

"Anyway, I've already told you, about the Interior of The Endeavor. The rest of them are also equipped the same way. We have a small outpost on the docks, which is filled with buttons and controls. In case of an attack, we can do a number of things. We first launch our ships to repel any attack. If that fails, then we flip the switches and push the buttons, and in the end we have a full defensive system. We have two rings around the entire island. These rings are Chaos Metal stakes pushed into the sand, and in their current state, they lay flat on the ground. If we flip the switch then they rise, and it immediately becomes a death trap for any ship. It would rip through their hull like a hot knife through butter. If that fails, for some unknown reason, then we activate the mines. Then we must retreat to the city, where we hold the walls."

"That's a really thought through plan." I said.

"It did take a long time to figure everything out." Harold agreed.

He then suddenly clapped his hands together which made both me and Sophia jump.

"For today, we have concluded the tours. Do whatever you wish. Go to your quarters, walk on the beach. Your choice. Tomorrow you'll be touring the city itself."

And with that he walked off, back towards the city.

 ** _Nico_**

I've collected a ton of stuff. I got some chalk with which I drew the pentagram. I then put some candles around it which made the entire place really romantic looking for some reason. I padded out the room so that no sound could be heard when the vortex opened. My master told me that it'll be quite loud when it opens. To activate the vortex I just needed one last thing. My blood, and an animal to sacrifice. That's two things actually, but who cares? I've seem people with some type of currency. I don't know the name of it, but I may be able to steal some of it. I must watch out for the guards though. After I get enough, I will buy a sheep or whatever animal is cheapest. Then the vortex can open, and the attack can begin.

 ** _Daniel_**

I woke up quite soon, which surprised me. What surprised me even more was somebody's face half a meter away from mine. I jumped up, grabbing for my sword.

"Hey, hey kid. It's okay!" The man laughed.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Your tour guide!"

"Ummm, more details please?"

"Oh, Sure." He said, "I am Jordan Flitter, the so called Mayor of the City. I'm known as a good Mayor, and a good humored man."

"I see. In that case, I'm Grand Master Daniel James Greenfield." I said.

"Oooo, Nice title there. I know who you are though, everyone does."

"Oh, Okay."

"Anyway, get ready, and let's meet in the hall in half an hour or so. I got one of the Lady Assassins to tell your girlfriend to get ready too."

"She's not my-"

"Isn't She? Well she should be, pretty enough girl."

"I know." I muttered.

He smiled. I was already liking this guy.

"Hurry up now lad, clock's ticking."

He walked out, and I tried to get dressed. I put on my clothes, this time checking if I had everything buttoned correctly. Once I was fully dressed, I stepped out of the Barracks, and walked towards the exit. On the way there, I saw Harold, who was taking a food tray back towards the canteen. It still had an apple on it so as I walked by, I grabbed it. I then turned around and smiled at Harold as I took a bite out of it. He looked at me with a slight smile and shook his head.

Sophia and Jordan were already waiting for me.

"You're just on time." Jordan said, not taking his eyes off his watch. "Twenty-eight minutes, forty-six seconds."

"Mmph Mmm Hmmmm..." Which of course meant " _Let's get started!"_

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Sophia said, taking the half eaten apple from me. She then took a large bite out of it, and smiled at me.

"HMMMM." I moaned.

"You guys done?" Jordan Asked, looking at both of us.

I was finally able to swallow the apple bits.

"Yes, let's go!" I said.

"Alrighty!" And with that Jordan started walking down the many steps of Chaos Fortress. The third time I've gone down these things, and One thing is certain. These people like stairs. It's just a fact. The only way I could accept the amount of stairs there were was if the Assassins were Fitness Instructors. But the last time I checked, they weren't. So I was going to keep complaining.

"Give back my apple!"

"Fat chance." She said, her mouth half full, winking at me before taking yet another bite out of it.

"Fine, keep it." I said, smiling to myself.

By the time we got down the stairs, and into the courtyard, Sophia had eaten my apple. Nothing remained of it. She ate it, core, seeds and everything else. At least she didn't have to carry the remains to the bin.

"Let me start the tour by telling you the important details of this city." Jordan said, "The city is called Will of Ragnos, which the Common folk have since turned into Wilnos, to make it less of a mouthful. Don't ask me what's so good about taking the two main words of Will of Ragnos and joining them together. Then again, it's the people who make the decision. They live here after all. Also, we use a currency called Gold Ragnils. Yes I know too. We use Chaos and Ragnos in a nearly everything here. It's just how we roll."

We walked in, through the gate and Jordan kept talking.

"The population of the town is quite large. Twenty-six thousand Five hundred and Eighty-Four citizens when we last counted."

"And all of these are demigods?" Sophia asked.

"What? Don't be silly, girl. The gods can only be so active."

"Oh." She blushed. "Then who are they?"

"We have many people here. Greek Demigods, Roman Demigods, Descendants of Greek and Roman Demigods and even Mortals. The reason we have such a diverse population is because of the recruitment. You see the Assassins recruit anyone who shows potential. When he agrees to joining the Assassins, his family also travels here so that the future Assassin can't be blackmailed with his family. Slowly, but surely, the Island became populated."

"Oh, Okay." said Sophia.

"Anyway, let's continue."

We explored the various places in the city. I saw the City Hall, which was the personal residence of Mayor Flitter. Guarded by some personnel of the Chaos Army.

We also saw the Prison, which was currently, and thankfully, empty. It probably meant that this island was relatively safe from crime too.

"We built this here to remind people that we do not tolerate crime. But nobody has been in here for a long time."

The streets were patrolled by Groups of Chaos Army Soldiers. Around two to three in a single patrol.

We saw the market, which was currently bustling. Jordan decided not to show me around there, because he didn't want to disturb the civilians.

"Quite a few people here are ex-soldiers. Either that, or they have been given training in some basic self-defense with firearms and close-combat weapons. That way they can put up a fight if the enemy breaks through the wall." Jordan told us as we were walking towards our next destination, the Hospital.

We arrived, and decided to visit Nico. To our surprise, he wasn't in bed. The doctor told us that he was currently walking around the city.

"The fresh air will help him recover." He said.

Me and Sophia also greeted Isaac, who just saluted, then quickly went back to his task.

As we walked out of the door, Jordan turned towards us.

"Well this has been a nice tour hasn't it. I'm sad that it's ended so quickly, but the city is the least interesting of all the places on this island."

"Well, it's been a lovely time. Thank you Mayor. Goodbye."

"Sir. Madame." He bowed to each of us as he said it. He then turned around, and walked back towards the City Hall.

"It seems like we have a free afternoon. Wanna go out to the beach?" I asked Sophia.

"Picnic?"

"Sure, why not."

And with that we walked back, first to the Fortress, to collect the blanket and such, and then to the beach.

 ** _Nico_**

Goddamn it, it was close. I saw Daniel and Sophia at the market, but thankfully they didn't see me. That would have hindered my plans. It was pure luck that It was market day. It meant that I could steal enough coins for a sheep. I brought it back to my place, and tied it to a pole.

"Baaaaa." Said the sheep.

"Shut up!" I told it

"Baaa?" The sheep looked up at me with it's glassy eyes.

I sighed, then concentrated on my main job.

I took the sheep above the pentagram and just stood him there. It couldn't move away by the looks of it. Like if some unknown force kept it in place.

I then got a knife and slit my hand.

It hurt like hell, but I couldn't afford to show pain. Not when my master was only minutes away from arrival.

I clenched my hand into a fist and dripped some blood onto the pentagram.

The sheep disappeared with a goodbye "Baaaa."

In thr place of the sheep, a red dot appeared. I started chanting.

"Come to the surface, My lord and Master, and seek revenge on the mortals." Over and over again.

Suddenly, the red dot expanded, and it became a hair thin red crack, which I soon realized was a vortex, bathing the basement in fiery light. I could see the depths of Tartarus through it.

It was night time by now, and I was afraid that the light would alert some of the guards. Nothing happened.

"FINALLY," Roared Tartarus from the vortex. "THE ASSASSINS WILL DIE."

And through the vortex I saw thousands of monsters crowd towards me from the other side. Suddenly the hair thin vortex split apart into a massive wide Dark Circle. It let out a ear-splitting crack, and it even made the ground shake, so much so, that I thought the basement would crumble on us.

"FATHER, YOUR FOLLOWERS WILL DIE TONIGHT."

And a large leg criss-crossed with veins stepped out of the Vortex.

 **"YOU HEAR ME! DIE!"**

 **A/N Well that's the end of another chapter, sorry it took so long. I had many things going on in my life. But I made it a special chapter, because it's sooooo long. It aces the last longest one by more than 1k words. I got my first actual review! Thank you Skill (Who is a guest) for commenting. Yeah, yeah I got other reviews as well. But I think those don't really count. I can't make a lot of sense out of the letter L and Sure..., but whatever you feel is right.**

 **Now more important stuff to say. I'll be gone for more than a week so I can't write in that time. I promise I'll start writing as soon as I get back. (Awwww, snap. More waiting. SORRY!). Until then, have fun with this chapter.**

 **A/N/N Well I don't know how, but I managed to add yet another 1k words to this chapter. Good news is that I'm done with one Exam so I'll have a bit more time on my hands to write. Since the story is getting closer to a final closure, I have a few things to say, and a few things to ask.**

 **Since this chapter is already fucking long, it won't matter if it's another two hundred words written in it. First of all, Thank you. It really means a lot to me that so many people (well I say so many, but it's probably not a lot) read this story. Sixteen Favorites and Seventeen Follows on my first ever story. It's absolutely amazing. Though I did start off kind of badly, and slowly, I started liking this fanfiction writing business a bit more each time someone Favorited The story or Followed it. That gave me a boost that what I was writing was actually readable and interesting. Yeah, I know it's not the most popular story in Percy Jackson Fanfiction, but for me, this story is special. I mean it got more than Seven Thousand Views! That's quite a big number.**

 **So Thank you everyone who read my Story for reading it, and especially those people who gave feedback. You really helped when it came to writing this story. It's a slow journey, but I believe it's worth it.**

 **But enough of my Thank you's. Some question to those who read these stories again, though it's died down a bit since I've started rewriting.**

 **Who Is your current favorite Character in the story?**

 **Do you like the Story so Far?**

 **Which is your favorite Chapter?**

 **Write in Review (Comment) Your answers.**

 **Now a final little fact before I sign off. I have an Excel Table containing Data of every Character I ever Created in the Son of Chaos Series. Their Name, Godly Parent, Camp, Age, Armor, Weapon and whether they are alive or not. The Named Characters that I have jotted down number 46. Yep. Forty-Six Named Characters so far.**

 **That was all. Thank you once more.**

 **-Goodbye for now**

 **-ServantofRagnos**


	19. The Battle for the City

I woke up instantly when I realized that the ground was shaking.

I looked up, and people were running around in the barracks, putting their armor on.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked groggily, still tired after the picnic. We stayed there for way too long.

"Sir, we must get ready!" Shouted one of the soldiers at me, forgetting about my rank. I didn't really care though.

"Why?"

"Something bad is happening in the city!" and with that he sprinted out of the room, with his unbuttoned cloak billowing behind him.

I immediately jumped out of bed and started putting on my clothes. I looked at my watch. It was a few minutes past midnight.

A deep rumble shook the foundations of the Fort. I felt dust slowly settle onto my head. After a few seconds I heared another sound, which I soon found out was the roof. A section of it fell onto my bunk, crushing it flat.

I didn't even have enough time to thank my lucky stars, I was in such a hurry. I ran outside and I saw the men lined up, waiting for me.

"GO!" I shouted, not caring about the things I would have to do to get these men into a fight, "DEFEND THE RESIDENTS!" They took one look at me, and then they ran off down the steps.

Harold was standing at the entrance. "Ready sir?" He asked, not making a note of my breach of army etiquette.

"As always."

"HEY!" said a new voice behind me. "Don't forget about me!" Sophia shouted.

She wore her hair under a helmet, and the sword of the now long dead Brutus hung at her waist.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"Getting ready." That was the only answer I got.

"Okay," I shook my head, to clear my thoughts, "Harold, Sophia. CHARGE!"

And with them I took off down the stairs, behind the other six hundred, or so, of my brothers.

I could see the city as I was running down the stairs, and it wasn't a good sight. A quarter of it was on fire or destroyed. Even from this far, I could hear the clashing of weapons and shouts of pain and triumph.

In no time we arrived at the bottom of the stairs, much quicker than when I went on the various tours. We entered the city.

"Oh gods." Was all I could say. It wasn't just any old attack. Monsters were in combat with members of the Chaos Army, and the new arrival of Assassins. Out of nowhere a bell sounded.

"The bell! Thank god." Said Harold. "We will get reinforcements soon from the port and walls."

"Okay good. Until then defend the residents."

And with that we charged into the thick of it.

Now, if you think that the fifty Assassins that took part in the Fight for the Augur's Fort did a lot of damage, then you can guess what six hundred did.

Already many piles of dust lay on the ground, which were the remains of monsters. But I also spotted many dead bodies belonging to residents and Chaos Army members. I did see piles of dust beside them so at least they took some of them down before their own demise.

I noticed a single civilian fending off three Hell-hounds with a Celestial Bronze sword.

I started sprinting towards him, and when I got quite close, I slid underneath the Dogs and cut open each from underneath. Three-Nil for Daniel.

"Thank you, Grand Master." he said, breathless, and he ran off towards the battlefield.

"Let's spread apart." I told Harold and Sophia.

They both nodded, and ran away in different directions.

I ran towards the city center, thinking that that was where I could find the most monsters.

Boy, was I right.

I sprinted straight into the square, and I found myself surrounded by hundreds of skeletons with Celestial Bronze equipment.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, diving back into cover.

I racked my brain, trying to remember the names of these monsters, and how I could defeat them.

"Spartoi." I whispered, finally remembering. I was happy for a second, before I remembered the details as well. "Darn."

Before I could think about a plan, I heard footsteps around the corner. They clattered against the stones of the pavement.

Without thinking I struck the investigating Spartoi in the face, which was about to walk around my corner. I feared that that just pissed him off.

Instead what happened made me happier then ever. The skull of the Spartoi started smoking and it blackened. It seemed that the Chaos Blade dismantled Spartoi easily. No need for the stone trick then. I waited a few more seconds, and the Spartoi didn't move, which helped me decide that he was dead. It helped even more that the skeleton turned to dust.

"Okay, Here goes." I told myself. I counted to three and charged out of my little corner, drawing both my swords in the process. I quickly estimated the amount of warriors in front of me. Roughly forty. Better than my first estimate when I ran round the corner. Good odds.

I chucked one of my swords at a skeleton whose head was just turning towards me. It struck him in the eye socket. It made the other skeletons realize that I was also present in the square. No worries though, only thirty-nine left. I attacked another skeleton, parrying the strike it aimed at me, and then sticking my knife into it's rib cage. Thank god that every blade is made of Chaos Metal. I stretched my hand towards my other sword and concentrated. Suddenly it moved towards me, and I turned the blade around midair, so it cleaved the skeleton, in between me and my sword, in half. Thirty-Seven.

Three of them were dead, and I still had my two swords. Every Spartoi charged at me.

"FOR CHAOS!" I roared, and ran at the skeletons.

The next thing that happened was weird. I went into a sort of battle trance, which I remembered the events of vaguely. I noticed that wherever I went, Spartoi would fall. I chopped the leg off of one, the sword arm off another. The third one got a sword in it's forehead. At one point two died, because my sword passed through one and into the other. I chucked my swords at two skeletons, one of which got pinned to a wall behind it.

I got my chain knife ready, and swiped it in a wide arc, taking out around ten skeletons. It may not have been the most skilled move ever, but hey, It worked! At that point I noticed that a great deal of them were only dust piles on the floor. I grabbed a bomb from my coat and chucked it into the densest part of the remaining skeletons. One of them looked at the grenade, and crouched down to pick it up. It exploded in it's hand, killing the Idiotic bag of bones immediately. The shrapnel from the bomb knocked down a lot of the skeletons, but most got back up, because the bomb contained Celestial Bronze shrapnel.

At this point, I was tiring, but not ready to give up. Thankfully the skeletons backed off. Then they all cocked their heads, like they were listening to some unknown sound, and then ran off.

"Huh." I said. "Cowards."

I knew they retreated because of something else, rather than me, but it felt good to call them that.

I grabbed my swords, and sheathed them. I waited a bit so that I could blow myself out, then I continued my journey, looking for people in need of help.

Suddenly, I heared a scream from nearby. I whipped my head towards the sound, and I noticed that it came from a house. The door was broken down, and many bodies of women lay there, only they had snake trunks instead of feet.

 _Dracaenea_. If they still haven't turned to dust, that means they died recently.

As I ran in, I noticed yet more snake women, one with a pike in her gut. A man, with a sword in his hand lay dead on the stairs, his face bloody from a deep sword slash.

He was clearly dead.

More screaming. From upstairs. I also heared something else. It was a baby crying.

I ran up the stairs, going around the body of the man. As soon as I got up, I saw around six dracaenea crowding around yet another door. It looked like a closet.

"We will kill you." Hissed one of the Snake women to the residents of the cupboard tauntingly.

"Fuck. OFF!" Sobbed a broken voice from inside there.

The She-Dragons just laughed.

"Leave them alone," I said.

"Who are you?" One of them asked.

"Grand Master Greenfield, Leader of these people." I told them.

"The general will be happy when we bring him thisss one." said the snake women, which was probably the leader.

I didn't say anything, I just charged. I pulled out one of my swords, and slid between two of them. I stabbed one through the chest, while tying my Chain Knife around the other one's sword.

"Hey!" It protested.

I pulled on the chain, disarming the monster. I then shoved the celestial bronze blade into the stomach of the creature, turning her into dust.

The others hissed angrily at me.

"You will die!" The leader hissed.

"Not today."

And I threw my only sword at her. Bulls-eye, or rather snakes-eye since that's where I hit her. She fell down dead, with a look of surprise etched onto her face. The rest of them backed off. I looked at them, and I felt my eyes turn black. They looked at me, and for a second their mouths froze in terrified O shapes. Then their bodies turned black, like chaos, and they shattered like glass. A black beam shot up into the sky from each of their former bodies. I glanced away, shielding my eyes. Nothing was left of them when I looked back.

I was scared for a second at what I just did, then I remembered the people in the cupboard. I tried to open the door, and when I had no luck with it, I smashed it open. Nobody screamed though. I looked down at the floor, and saw the form of a mother cuddling a baby. The Mother was looking at me with brown eyes.

"Thank Ragnos that you arrived." she sobbed, tears flowing from her eyes. "I thought that I was going to die."

I glanced at her side, and I saw a Celestial Bronze knife clenched in her fist.

"It's okay, you'll be fine now."

She then seemed to remember something.

"My- My Husband. Where is he?" She asked.

"I'm sorry. He fought and killed a lot of them, but he didn't make it." I told her, putting a sympathizing hand onto her shoulder.

"Oh, John, NO." The woman cried.

"Ma'am," I said, shaking her, "Ma'am, listen. It's very important."

She seemed to get her emotions in control though she was still on the verge of tears.

"Okay, so do you have a basement of sorts in this house?"

She nodded.

"Then I'd like you to go in there, mark the door, and close it from the inside. Keep still in there while the battle is going on."

"O-O-Okay."

She slowly stood up, and I helped her get down the steps. She started sobbing again when she saw the body of her husband.

Once she reached the door of the basement I made her repeat my instructions, then I ran off.

I was on the streets again. I could hear the clashing of swords closer to me, which meant that we were under control of the battle, and that we were slowly pushing the enemy back. A war-horn sounded in the distance, exactly opposite of where the clashing of weapons could be heared. It meant that reinforcements had arrived.

That wasn't involving me yet though. I had to clear up these streets first.

I walked around the city, destroying groups of monsters as I found them, giving them no mercy.

I found more and more enemies as I got closer to the market area.

Once I actually saw the market, I noticed that the monsters had set up a tiny outpost there.

I decided that destroying this place would be the best idea.

I was about to go when two Spartoi carrying Vitellius in their arms walked by beside my hiding place. I looked at Vitellius as he passed me. His hands were tied, and his arm had a deep wound on it.

The Spartoi brought the General inside the gates. When the guards weren't looking, I quickly sneaked inside. The Gates slammed shut behind me. Darting back behind some crates, I looked on with horror as Vitellius was brought before a cloaked figure.

This figure, who was quite short was a weird sight, seeing as how he was the Leader of this outpost. The monsters differed to him as such anyway.

"So, we've captured a high ranking officer," The cloaked figure said, "Good Job, Spartoi. Go Join your comrades in the fight."

The Skeletons nodded and ran off, teeth clattering.

"And how are you? Are you feeling welcome, Vitellius?" Asked the cloaked figure, leaning in closer.

Vitellius said nothing, but instead headbutted the figure, who coughed in pain. I heared a faint crack which meant Vitellius had Broken the figure's nose. As the figure pulled back, his hood fell down.

And wait, What the Fuck? Is that, No it can't be. It's Nico.

I couldn't speak, I was so surprised. What was Nico doing working with the enemy?

"So you're in a funny mood, aren't you?" Nico asked Vitellius, "I'll have the last laugh, Vitellius, you'll see."

He pulled a sword out from underneath his cloak. At that point, I returned to my senses and stood up.

"Nico! STOP!" I shouted at him.

Nico turned towards me, and looked me right in the eyes. But those weren't his eyes. They were blank, and red. Around his eyes, the skin was also red, and filled with veins.

"Ah," He smiled, "If it isn't Mister Big-shot, the one who hates me so much, he wants to get rid of me." His smile turned into a frown in the ugliest way possible.

"What are you talking about? I don't hate you. Nico I never wanted anything bad to happen to you."

"What Nico are you talking about? Nico is dead, Gone Forever. I am the General." He said, cocking his head.

"Stop this at once Nico. If you hurt innocent people then I won't forgive you as easily." And to emphasis my point I unsheathed my swords.

"I see, so I shouldn't do things like this?" He said.

I was about to ask what, when the worst thing possible happened. He stabbed the sword through the throat of Vitellius, without even looking at him.

"Fuck... You." Vitellius gurgled, blood spilling out of his mouth. In his dying breath he spat on Nico, who looked at Vitellius with mild annoyance.

"Goodbye," Was all Nico said, before swinging the sword at Vitellius's neck, striking it with full force, severing his head completely from his body.

"NO!" I shouted. How could Nico be so cold-blooded.

Out of nowhere, a cold feeling washed over me. I heared something large walking towards us, and it was coming from behind Nico. A Massive creature came lumbering in from one of the alleyways. He was red, different colored veins criss-crossed on the surface of his body. He was also Incredibly buff. There was a spartan helmet on his head, with no face showing between the cheekguards, only a vortex. Two glowing red dots were where the eyes should have been.

"Tartarus." I whispered.

"Good Job. Brother." Tartarus said. The word brother sounded more like an insult to me, "You recognized me. That's a first. Isn't it nice watching all this destruction around you? I find it makes me quite happy."

I wasn't looking at his face, but instead his heavily muscled body.

Tartarus seemed to notice. "Oh, you're interested in my Solid form, are you? It's quite majestic isn't it? Though it does have some setbacks, but sadly it's the only form I can currently take above ground."

I was about to speak when a voice sounded from behind the monster.

"Stop right there." It said, and in the next moment Tartarus roared in pain.

He turned around and looked down at the man who stabbed him.

"You dare attack me? Puny Mortal." And he pulled the sword out of his back, which he then chucked onto the floor.

"You will not hurt my Grand Master, Tartarus."

At this point I realized that the person speaking was, in fact, Harold.

"Harold, RUN!" I shouted.

I saw him glance at me and smile.

Then he jumped at Tartarus.

Things went badly as soon as he lifted his feet. Tartarus seemed to foresee his move, and calmly backhanded Harold into a nearby building. He fell onto the floor.

"NO!" I screamed, and I charged at the beast.

"Oh, Brother, I will fight you some day, but today is not the day." Tartarus said. He then grabbed Nico and lifted him up onto his shoulder. "Goodbye." And with that he vanished in red smoke.

I was utterly shocked. I saw Tartarus in person, watched Nico kill Vitellius, and then Tartarus kill Harold.

I didn't even fight back when more Spartoi gathered around me. I just sank down onto my knees, ready to give up. Just as a skeleton was about to strike me with his sword, Something happened. I felt a sudden surge of power in my veins. My eyes turned black for the second time in this battle. I stood up, and the sword in the hand of the skeleton dissolved when it got close to me. I simply had to look at them, and they too dissolved in black smoke.

"ARGH!" I roared. All the monsters around me disintegrated into nothingness.

I felt anger and sadness well up inside me. I had lost two people who I knew well, and I wasn't going to let them die in vain. I walked through the streets, killing every monster I saw on the way. I had a strange feeling, something was close to me, and it contained humongous amounts of power. It was coming from one of the houses in front of me. I walked closer to them. It was my mission now. I knew that this powerful source of energy was the cause of the attack. It became clearer which house contained it when I got closer. I knew which one it was when one of the houses exploded, showering me with splinters. They dissolved as they got close to me. The cause of this explosion was none other, than a Cyclops. A Massive one. His waist and everything above that cleared the roof. He looked at me with his one massive eye.

"KILL." It Roared, walking through the house towards me.

"You shouldn't be here, should you?" I asked.

The giant said nothing more, instead it sped up and started charging towards me, breaking some of the houses in front of it in the progress. I drew my swords and struck at the ankles of the massive creature. The Cyclops roared in pain as very slowly, his leg dissolved into chaos.

I turned away from the Cyclops, knowing that it was dead.

I looked at the remains of the house instead, and then walked closer. Looking downwards, once at the house, I saw the basement of it. There was a Red circle with a hellish landscape in it.

An idea sprang into my head.

This is what brought the monsters.

If I could destroy this vortex we could easily win the battle. I jumped down and landed on the stone floor of the basement.

I saw shapes moving on the other side of the Vortex, so I had to be quick and precise about this. I racked my brain for ideas on how to destroy it. Finally I came up with one, though it seemed like a long shot.

"Here we go." I whispered to myself before I started channeling my power.

Even after waiting for only a minute, I already felt much stronger. The shapes in the vortex were getting closer.

Suddenly, a foot stepped out from the vortex, which made me release all of my stored energy in one blast directed towards the portal.

"ARGHHHH!"

I had just enough time to see the face of the first monster, and it was bad one. She had snakes for hair.

"ARGHHH! Run Euryale!" Screamed the monster. It then got vaporized by pure chaos. The portal collapsed soon after. I felt very tired, and after a few seconds I blacked out.

 ** _Sophia_**

Out of nowhere I heared a massive scream. It sounded like Daniel, which scared me. But I had more important things to worry about. I was leading a group of Soldiers and Assassins to the market. We had previously cleared the town square, which was unbelievably easy, most of the monsters were already dead there. As we ran towards our destination, a group of Hell-Hounds emerged on the other side of the street. They glanced at us, ready to pounce on us.

"BRACE YOURSELVES!" I shouted.

Something changed. A Slight ringing in my ears, which was so subtle, I didn't register it until it stopped. The dogs fell back down onto the ground and whimpered. They then sprinted off.

"Hah, Cowards." I shouted at them. "Come on lads, we still have a Market to get to."

We arrived at the market, and I immediately gave the order to spread out and search for monsters or wounded. Other Groups and Squads arrived, while we searched. I spoke to the officers, and I soon found out that it wasn't just me who experienced this sudden retreat.

After what seemed like forever, A soldier came running into the market square, panting.

"I- I've found the Grand Master."

I sighed with relief.

"Show me where." I told the soldier.

"Yes Ma'am." He saluted, then ran back the way he came from, I went after him, and nearly every soldier in my close proximity took off after me.

In a few minutes we found ourselves at a ruined house.

"It's this one miss."

"Thank you, Soldier."

The soldier nodded, then stood to the side.

I walked over to the once pristine door, and looked down. A massive hole was in the floor, and I could clearly see into the basement. Daniel was down there, slumped against the wall, probably unconscious, or worse. Dead.

"Quickly! Medic over here." I shouted at a nearby Doctor.

He ran over, and when he saw the problem, he jumped down and checked for a pulse. He then looked up to us and gave a thumbs up.

I let out a sigh of relief.

The doctor then pulled Daniel onto his back, and with our help. We first hauled out Daniel, then the Doctor. They brought a stretcher and took him away.

 **I just hoped to the gods that he'll be fine.**

 **A/N Hello everyone! I'm back as you can see and I'm filled up with new ideas. First and foremost. I have new story ideas. I won't say what it'll be about but I will say what book universe it will be placed in. One will be in the Hunger Games Universe ( :D), and another in the Under the Eagles series by Simon Scarrow. I'll most probably start writing when I finish the Son of Chaos, but don't worry. I plan on more adventures for our little gang of heroes.**

 **Other news! If anyone knows the game Rome:Total War then this goes to them. I am currently making a mod for it which adds the Chaos Empire into it. It replaces the Julii Romans and It's currently very WIP. I would like to ask for help though. I'm personally not a good artist, and I'm not good with making new models. I also don't have good programs for it. If anyone is willing to help, then it's much appreciated (PM me!). Once again this is for R:TW not R:TW 2. (Basically it's the old Rome: Total war game). I thought It'd be a good idea! Anyway that's all for now!**

 **-Goodbye for now!**

 **-ServantofRagnos**


	20. Aftermath

**_Daniel_**

I woke up on a bed, staring at the back of someone's head. Her Hair was messy, and blonde. The faint scent of her perfume, wafted over. Roses.

The Girl in front of me was none other, than Sophia. I felt the feeling of Deja-Vu, and I knew just why. A few months ago we met like this. I was laying in the hospital bed, and she was guarding me.

"Hey." I muttered wearily, sitting up in my bed.

I saw her jump, and then she turned towards me slowly.

"Hey, You're awake!" She exclaimed.

"Made you jump." I laughed weakly.

"Yeah, Yeah. You did." She smiled, pushing a thin strand of her hair behind her ear. "You feeling any better?"

"A bit. What's happened since I've been out?"

"It seems that the people of this city are great at rebuilding. Since you've been in here, the casualties have been collected and buried and most of the houses have been repaired."

"How long have I been in here?"

"Oh, only a few days."

"What?!" I had duties to do in that time. Harold would kill me if he knew about it. But he couldn't. Not any more.

The emotional pain I had felt on that meeting with Tartarus flooded back into me, and I could only just stop the tears from flowing from my eyes.

Harold couldn't say anything anymore. I heard the crunch that had followed when he was backhanded into a wall. Nobody could survive such a strike.

My expression must have told Sophia everything.

"I'm sorry, I heard what happened." She said.

Then she smiled. "But Not everything is lost."

And a man entered the room. He had black hair, and very similar features to Harold. Wait, It was Harold!

Everything was the same about him. Well I say everything, but there was a big change. A massive scar ran down the left side of his face, but it seemed to be fully healed.

"Wha- How?" I was at a loss for words.

"Good Afternoon, Grand Master. I hope you have healed properly. What you did that night drained a lot of power out of you. Now to answer your question. I am the Son of Asclepius. Because of this, I am not only better at healing in General, but I can heal myself quicker than any man. I would most probably have died, if my dangerous, life threatening wounds wouldn't have healed so quickly. Sadly, not everything can heal without leaving a mark. You may have noticed my face. Tartarus has sharp spikes on his knuckles, and one got me right in the face."

I was so happy to have regained a friend that I couldn't speak, so I just nodded.

"You didn't tell me this." Sophia frowned, "Isn't Asclepius imprisoned?"

"The way my parents met is... complicated. Perhaps I'll tell you some other time."

"Oh." Was all Sophia said.

Harold cleared his throat, "As soon as you feel strong enough to walk, We should walk over to Chaos Fortress, where we'll call together the leaders, so you can hear the reports. I must warn you in advance though. The losses aren't as bad as they could have been, but that doesn't mean that they aren't terrible."

"How many people died?"

"For certain, I don't know. But it is probably over One Thousand."

"Oh my gods, all those people. Dead. Because of my arrival."

"No! Don't blame yourself. Each citizen of the Chaos Isle was willing to fight, and die, for you. After the battle, many people reported that the monsters didn't always attack them immediately. Instead they asked if the person wanted to join. We uncovered the same number of bodies, as there were missing people. Not a Single person joined them, and as I said, It could have been worse. Since you've been laying here, the citizens have rebuilt most of the damages inflicted on the houses during the battle."

"I still feel terrible." I said, falling back onto my bed.

It was silent for a minute, before I talked again.

"I'm getting up." Was All I said.

"Are you sure?" Harold Asked.

"I have a job to do, haven't I?"

I slowly got up from the hospital bed, groaning a bit, as pain shot up the right side of my body, and limped towards the door. It seemed that I had a sprained ankle, because It hurt like hell when I stepped with my right leg. I turned back towards Sophia and Harold, who hadn't moved a bit as I struggled over to the other side of the room.

"Well?" I asked, "What are you waiting for?"

They followed me hesitantly through the door.

Once on the streets of Wilnos, I noticed that most of the city was under repair. Scaffolding surrounded every building near me, and the citizens and soldiers were both working on repairs. Off In the distance, the houses were complete, and they gleamed in the sun. I stopped to survey the exact extent of the damages, but Harold Didn't. He kept walking towards Chaos Fortress. That kind of forced me to get moving again.

Everyone I met on the streets on the way there saluted. I nodded at each person as a greeting. Once we arrived at the Fort, I saw that the tiny amounts of damage that it suffered was already repaired. Now came the part that I wasn't looking forward to. The Stairs. Sadly, the battle didn't cause any damage to the stairs, or if it did, it was restored.

Why can't they just build a fucking escalator?

After what seemed like forever, we reached the top. Walking into the main chamber of the Fortress, I noticed that there was a conversation between the leaders of the Island. I couldn't hear what the discussion was about though.

"Good Afternoon, Grand Master!" Admiral Morgan greeted me, since he was the first who saw me. The Admiral then Saluted.

The others turned around, and they also saluted.

"Stand to attention!" I ordered, walking closer to them.

Immediately everyone straightened their backs, and turned towards me.

"Please Report the Status of Chaos Isle, Admiral, You may start." I told them.

"The Navy of Chaos Isle is fully functional, no casualties sustained during the battle." Admiral Morgan said.

"Very Good." I turned to Jonathan.

"Though we had a few disturbances during the attack, we held them off without problem. No casualties sustained during the attack. The Guards of the Temple are fully operational." Jonathan reported.

"Great News." I said, looking at the Mayor.

"The civilian losses were the largest in quantity, since they were the very first to be attacked. Thankfully, the training each person gets was enough to keep back the monsters for a bit. Exact Numbers are as follow. One Thousand Two Hundred and Fifty-Three dead, Five hundred and Six wounded. They are currently being treated in the hospital. As for the reparation of the city, it is going as planned. Eighty Percent of the damages have been patched up."

"Thank you, Mayor Flitter."

Finally, I turned to Harold.

He took a deep breath.

"We, sadly, lost General Vitellius, so I will also give you a report of the Chaos Army. The Assassins of Chaos received a few losses in the battle, but we are ready for duty. Twenty-Three dead and Five hospitalized. As for the Chaos Army, losses, though not as much as expected from a fight this big, are still heavy. Nine hundred and Fifty-Six Dead, and One hundred and Twenty Wounded. It will take some time before the Chaos Army returns to it's previous might. We will promote a General to occupy the now empty seat of power in due time. Until then, the Chaos Army is under the command of Me, Master Jameson, and the Grand Master. Lastly, the infrastructure of the walls weren't damaged in the battle, and they are fully capable of defending the city of Wilnos."

"Thank you, people. Dismissed" They saluted and then dispersed.

Harold Slowly walked over to me.

"Sir, if I may speak with you. Only You. It's important." Harold asked me.

"Sure." I said, looking at Sophia, who was currently talking with Jonathan.

I followed Harold into my personal chamber, which was probably never used before.

As soon as I closed the door behind me, Harold turned to face me.

"Listen, Sir. I need to talk about a plan with you."

"I'm listening."

"Good. So.." He cleared his throat, "Because of the attack on Chaos Isle, I have deemed it unsafe for you to stay. However much I regret saying this, right now Camp Half-Blood is much safer than Chaos Isle. It's time that we show that we exist to the Greeks too. If you agree to this plan, then I will gather a group of people to join you on the journey there, and you may begin the trip back to Camp Half-Blood within the hour."

"But-But who will take care of important matters here, while I'm gone?"

"I will. That is, if you give permission for me to do so. If the matter is so serious that it requires you... Well I have an idea for that too."

He handed me a device, which looked like a normal phone.

I looked at it with uncertainty.

"Umm, I'm not really certain that this is the safest way to communicate."

"Don't worry, Sir. it's inlaid with Chaos Metal, which means that no monster can sense it. At least, it's supposed to do that in theory.

"What do you mean: _In Theory_?"

"We haven't field tested it yet."

"Well that's just great." I muttered.

"Anyway, only I can contact you with this phone. Be aware, that running Chaos Isle is a very important thing, with many decisions that I cannot make, so you might not spend a lot of time back at Camp Half-Blood, before I call that you are needed here."

"Okay."

"Do you give permission for me to take control of Chaos Isle temporarily?"

"Yes, I do." I said, starting to smile as I thought about returning to Camp Half-Blood.

 ** _Sophia_**

They've been in that room for fifteen minutes by now. What the hell are they talking about?

I Saw Daniel walk away with Harold while I talked with Jonathan about the Temple of Ragnos, and how it was built. The Design and Architecture of it was amazing, and Jonathan Knew everything about it.

Finally the doors opened, and Daniel smiled at me as he stepped through.

"We're going back!" He told me excitedly.

"Where?"

"Well, What do you think?"

I racked my brain for a bit. Bingo.

"Camp Half-Blood?"

"Where else?" His excitement became contagious, and I couldn't help smiling. This quest was the longest quest I undertook, and I was starting to feel homesick.

"When?"

"In the next hour or so!"

I couldn't help but smile even more.

"I have to go and get the boat crew ready." Harold said, and he walked off. Daniel Nodded to acknowledge what Harold said.

We then started to walk back to the dormitories.

"What do we do until we set off?" I asked.

"We pack our stuff." Daniel said, "Afterwards, I don't know."

"Okay, see you later then." I smiled.

We split off from each other, walking off to our own bunks. I packed my backpack, which contained my Camp Half-Blood and Casual clothing, and the remainder of our gear from the start of the quest. So little of it was left. My supplies of Ambrosia and Nectar were taken away by the Romans to help those that needed it. The drachmas were still in my backpack, probably because I didn't make a single Iris Message since the start of the Quest.

I also had an apple, now moldy. I never found it, because it seemed to go into hiding inside my backpack. I literally had to fish it out from the bottom of my bag. I chucked the poor apple into the nearest bin.

I strapped my sword onto my waist, which I decided to call Bolt. It had a Zig-Zaggy sort of blade, which reminded me of a Lightning bolt. I haven't found out if it does anything yet, but you never know with these weapons.

Once I packed the remainder of my stuff, I slung the backpack onto my back, and walked out of the door. Daniel was waiting at the entrance of the dorms with his backpack, dressed in full gear. Harold was beside him. By the looks of it, they were waiting for me.

"Ready?" Harold asked.

"Yes."

"Good."

And with that he walked towards the Doors of the Fortress. Daniel followed close behind him, and I walked beside Daniel.

I had to walk up these stairs way too much in the last few days, but that didn't really bother me. Daniel, on the other hand, literally died every time he went up or down these steps.

Once on the city streets, me and Daniel Turned around, taking a final glance at the beautiful design of the Fortress.

We walked through the city, where everyone we came across saluted at Daniel. A few minutes of walking, and we reached the Grand walls of the city. They opened the gates for us, and we kept going, towards the docks.

On the way there, me and Daniel talked Non-Stop about random topics.

"Once, me and my classmates pulled a prank on our History Teacher which backfired badly. Basically, we put glue on his chair, and then waited for the length of the entire lesson for him to sit on it. Sadly, he kept writing non-stop, and he didn't sit down for a minute. We only heared afterwards that he did sit in it, and once he sat down, he couldn't stand up for the rest of the day." Daniel Laughed. I did too. "i would have given anything to see his fa- Holy shit." Daniel suddenly gasped.

I didn't quite get the reason he stopped mid sentence, until I looked forwards. We had reached the docks, and around two hundred soldiers stood in front of us. Harold did a lot of work while we packed our stuff.

"This is the crew of your ship as well as the crew of the escort ships defending it. That means we will send out three ships in total. Your ship will be the same one that we used to bring you from the Roman Camp. The Endeavor."

"Jeezus." I heard Daniel mutter under his breath.

He then took a deep breath.

"Thank you for the services you're going to provide us. Dismissed to positions."

They saluted and then split off, each walking into their own designated ships. The other two ships were named The Kingsguard and The Excellence. Nice names.

"Now Please get on your boat. I will not be going with you, but Admiral Morgan will. He is already positioned in the command deck." Harold told us.

"Goodbye Harold, I hope I'll see you soon." Daniel said, grasping Harold's hand firmly.

"Bye Harold." I said. I didn't know what else to do, because I couldn't quite make up my mind about him in the time we were on this Island.

"Goodbye, Miss Whitefield."

And with that he turned around and walked away.

"We should board our ship before it leaves without us." Daniel told me.

"You think they'd do that?" I laughed, while walking towards the Ship.

 **And so we boarded The Endeavor. We were on our way back to Camp Half-Blood. My Home.**

 **A/N Well, we're nearing the end of this story. This is the second to last chapter, if I do things correctly. Don't worry though. I plan on doing more stories, with Daniel. Now a few things to say. If anyone hasn't noticed, a new story has popped up on my profile. It's called Fires of Panem, and it's based in the Hunger Games universe. I have good feels about that story.**

 **Now a few other things to clear up. Nobody asked me to do this, but still. The more info the better. Anyway. The Assassins of Chaos are mainly based on the guys from Assassins Creed. It's just their clothing and weapons, modified a bit. The main look of the Assassins are from AC though, so if you have problems picturing the robes of an AoC then just picture a black AC robe.**

 **Anyway enough of this talk. After I finish the last chapter, I'll most probably read through the entire story, Improve on it wherever I can, and then close off all edits too it. Sorry that this was such a short chapter, I'll try to make the last one longer.**

 **-Continue to have a lovely Summer break/Free time.**

 **-ServantofRagnos**


	21. The Journey Home

_**Daniel**_

I shaded my eyes from the fine spray of seawater splashing up onto the topmost deck.

I looked behind me and I saw the two other ships following us. We had been travelling for the past two hours, and the last time I asked the Admiral, he said it's going to be another four before we get there. By the gods, I'll die of boredom before we reach Camp Half-Blood.

Thankfully, nothing bad had happened thus far, which meant that the monster deterrent shields worked perfectly.

I was talking with Sophia, yet again. It seemed like she had a never ending list of stories to tell.

Among the stories she told about Camp Half-Blood, there was one that I really like. It was about when Festus, the Bronze dragon, crash-landed into the canoe lake, making most of the water evaporate during the process. But that was back when the Giants rose up. She seemed to talk about Percy Jackson a lot. He must've been some sort of celebrity at camp, for the campers to talk about him even now, after his death.

"It's a tale with a very interesting background." Sophia said.

"Well then, let me hear it!"

"Fine." She moaned, "So Back during the war against the Giants-"

"Those dudes that were born from Gaia and Tartarus."

"Yes, those dude. Now shut up and listen." She told me.

"Sorry." I said.

"Anyway, let me start by telling you about Festus. He is a Celestial Bronze dragon, with capabilities that we haven't been able to fully map out even after a hundred and fifty years. It's crazy! Back then, Our good dragon, Festus, was the masthead of a ship. The Argo II. This ship went on a journey from America to Mainland Europe, transporting seven demigods of the prophecy to their destination. During the journey, he was secretly rebuilt by a son of Hephaestus. That person was called Leo Valdez. He disappeared for some time with the dragon after the last battle of the quest, later named the Unification Battle. It was the first fight in living memory, if not ever, where Roman and Greek demigods fought together against a common enemy. The reason Leo Valdez disappeared is unknown, but most people believe that it was because he travelled to Ogygia to save Calypso, the Beautiful Sorceress. He was able to do it, but nobody knows how. Once he got back, the dragon went through a lot more quests with different demigods, before finally retiring to the camp as a second line of defence. It had since then become a mascot for everyone. A few years ago, some of the Hermes kids decided to race the Ares Cabin, thinking that they can easily win with Festus. Bad idea. The Ares guys used a flying chariot, which is much easier to control than a multi-ton Bronze Dragon. It also didn't help that the the riders of Festus were from the Hermes cabin, not from Hephaestus. The Ares Cabin children won the race. It was probably because the racers of the Hermes Cabin accidentally sent Festus spiralling into the canoe lake, promptly evaporating the entire lake. It rained for a long time after that, because the water vapour couldn't escape the magical borders of the camp."

Sophia then sighed.

"I want to go home." She said.

"Yeah, me too."

"But you only stayed there for a few days, spending most of that time in your cabin."

"True, but it felt like a good community. I had friends in school, but they felt distant, like they secretly hated me. But at camp, everything felt different. It felt like they understood me, and that I was finally cared about."

"Every Demigod has a place at camp, no matter the parent." She said.

Sophia then stood up and stretched.

"Can't we use the Storm Spirits to get there faster?"

"Nope, I've already asked. Admiral Morgan said it's for emergencies and important duties only."

"Is dying of boredom an emergency?"

"I'm afraid not."

"But getting to Chaos Isle wasn't an emergency." She moaned.

"I know, but Harold wanted to get there as soon as possible so the ceremony could start. Also, didn't you say that using storm spirits was... Inhumane?"

"I did."

"What changed your mind?"

Her expression Darkened.

"I saw one kill a person in the battle. It was gruesome"

"Oh." I fell silent.

She then walked over to the railing of the ship resting both of her arms on the railing and then laying her chin onto them. I walked over to stand beside her. The sea was calm, and you could see for many kilometres each and every direction. The sea was a lovely green colour.

She sighed.

"You're thinking about Nico aren't you?"

She nodded. I told her what had happened to Nico during the first hour of the trip.

"How could he do such a thing? I can't even guess."

"He fainted a lot during the quest. That was probably because Tartarus was trying to speak to Nico through a dream. The power of the pit was so strong that it weakened Nico. The only reason Nico joined Tartarus, that I can think of, is that Tartarus corrupted him through a dream."

"Oh Gods of Olympus, poor Nico." Sophia sobbed. I saw a tear run down her face.

The next thing I did was just as impulsive as the time I reached for her hand, back during the tours.

I put my arm around her. Nothing too bad, I thought.

She stiffened, which scared me. Maybe I had gone too far. Then she relaxed, and leaned against my side.

"We'll save him, don't worry."

"Thank you. It really means a lot to me. I know I'm not a member of his family, but I've literally watched him grow up throughout his time at Camp Half Blood, helping and teaching him as he got older. It's like he's become my brother."

She then looked at me. Her grey eyes were beautiful as ever, but they were also slightly red from crying.

I wiped away a tear, running down her cheek.

Slowly, very slowly, she started leaning in towards me. I understood what was going to happen.

 _Oh gods_ , I thought.

My heart was beating faster than in any battle I've ever fought.

Then her lips touched mine, and all my fears evaporated. Very few times have I eaten Ambrosia, but compared to that, this was ten times better. It felt like only a second before she pulled away. Smiling.

"Wow-That was-Wow." I said, at loss for words.

She blushed.

"I've always wanted to do that. I've liked you ever since we first met. You just seemed so special."

The intercom interrupted whatever I wanted to say.

 _"ALL PERSONNEL ON THE MAIN DECK PLEASE HEAD DOWN TO THE COMMAND DECK."_

"Damn it." I muttered, frustrated.

Sophia looked disappointed too.

Whatever the intercom tells us, it isn't to be taken lightly, so we headed down into the bowels of the ship.

Once we got down to the command deck, Admiral Morgan approached me.

"Sir, we've gained intelligence that a great number of enemy ships are approaching our small fleet. Though we could fight them, our orders are to get you and Miss Whitefield back to Camp Half-Blood as soon as possible."

"Right, and what are you gonna do?"

"We will use the emergency storm spirits, while the other two ships stay here to hold back the ."

"And when will this happen?"

"In a few sec-" Admiral Morgan's words were cut off as the storm spirits started roaring in the engine room.

I saw Admiral Morgan mutter something. It was probably, _"Now..."_

The power of the Storm Spirits were used at full extent, which I found out as soon as I saw the coast of America. The four hour boat ride was compacted into a two minute one. The roaring was so loud that I could hardly hear Admiral Morgan shouting next to me.

"WE DO NOT USE THIS SPEED OFTEN BECAUSE IT CAN TEAR THE SHIP APART!"

"GREAT!" I shouted back.

In a few seconds, I felt the ship decelerating. I looked out of one of the small windows, and I saw the Athena Parthenos glowing on a nearby hill.

But how was it possible that I saw the Athena Parthenos if I was looking through the port side window?

Slowly the entire camp came into view. The ship was sliding into camp, slowly turning around.

We were so close now that I could see individual campers. They were in a state of panic once more. This time, it wasn't the arrival of my bird that tipped them, but instead the sudden arrival of a 17th century light speed Frigate.

There was one problem. We were approaching the coast too quickly.

"Uhhh, Admiral, Shouldn't we, you know, slow down?"

"We're working on it!" He shouted back.

The ship turned even more, until it was facing the opposite direction from the coast of Camp Half-Blood. I Then felt the ship lurch underneath me, as the power of the storm spirits were let out once more, though this time not with full force. It slowed down the ship in no time. A sudden bump signalled that we had reached the coast.

Finally, Back at Camp-Half Blood.

Admiral Morgan reached for his microphone.

 _"Ladies and Gentlemen. We have reached our destination."_ His voice crackled around me.

Sophia's expression of fear melted into one of relief. She slowly eased her grip off of the stairway railing. Her face and hands slowly regained their colour.

Five Crew members ran up the stairs.

 _"May I request that we do this meeting as fast as possible, for we need to help our comrades."_

He then let go of the button that activated the microphone.

"Grand Master, Miss Whitefield. Please, be quick when getting off of the ship, as I said in the intercom, we need to hurry."

"Right." I said, "Thanks for your help." I grasped his hand firmly.

Then I turned around to go up onto the top deck. Once I went up the stairs, I noticed that the crew had somehow already deployed the gangway.

I reached the railing next to the gangway, and looked at the steadily growing number of campers at the bottom of it. They were looking up at us, with a look of awe etched on every person's face. A few people had weapons and armour equipped. Probably the Ares Cabin. They approached the ship slowly, gripping their weapons.

"Hey guys!" Sophia shouted down at them. One guy jumped back so hard, he nearly pierced himself on the spear his friend was holding behind him. Thankfully, the guy wrenched his spear away just in time.

The leader of the small group looked up at us. He had a boar helmet, so I recognized him instantly. It was Bruce.

It seemed like he recognized us too, because he lowered his weapon.

"Welcome back, how was the quest?" He shouted up at us.

"Eventful!" Sophia yelled back, smiling.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around, and one of the Assassins was standing there.

"Sir, I don't want to offend you, but the other two ships need our help."

"Right, Yes of course." I then turned to Sophia, "Sophia? We need to get off the ship."

"Oh, yeah. Sure."

We walked down the gangway, side by side. On the shore, people started cheering. As soon as we reached the shore the gangway was lifted back onto the ship, and with a massive roar, the ship sped off. I heard a bang, which I soon realized was a Sonic Boom. By the gods, it was a fast ship.

Me and Sophia walked through the crowd, getting more cheers, and some pats on the back.

"Good Job Guys!" Bob said, whacking me on the back.

"Why is this such a big thing?" I whispered to Sophia.

"This is the biggest successful quest we've had in a long time."

"Oh."

Suddenly, the cheering stopped. The crowd parted in front of us, and there sat Chiron in his wheelchair, with Mr D standing next to him, sipping a glass of Chardonnay.

"I'm so glad that you finally arrived."

"About time." Mr D muttered. Chiron looked at Dionysus with mild annoyance, which the God didn't seem to notice, and cleared his throat.

"I thought that we lost you. Nobody responded to a single one of my Iris messages that I sent in the past few days. Good job by the way, we got a message from the Romans, that the Civil war had ended, thanks to you. Other"

"Who brought the message?"

"Pandora did." Chiron Answered.

And Chiron held out his arm. Pandora, who was disguised as a Finch, flew down onto his arm, and turned into a Phoenix to show off.

 _"Welcome Back my Master."_

"About time we meet again, Pandora!"

 _"Sorry..."_

"It's Okay!" I stroked the Phoenix.

The Smile that was etched on Chiron's face suddenly turned into a frown.

"Where's Nico?"

"Umm, Chiron.. about that. We have to talk." Sophia said.

Chiron seemed to pick up the grave tone in Sophia's voice.

"This is bad, really bad. We do need to talk. Now. The tales of your quest can wait till later."

I looked at Sophia, and she looked at me, with a worried look on her face, probably mirroring mine.

We followed Chiron, who stood up from his chair and trotted towards the Big House, leaving his wheelchair on the shore.

The campers returned to their duties, one by one. When Chiron pointed out that Nico was missing, many of them were ashamed that they didn't even notice his disappearance.

Once we got to the Big House, Chiron rushed inside. He was in such a hurry that he didn't notice the wooden crossbeam in his path. His head connected with the crossbeam with a painful _Bonk-_ sound.

"Aargh! Gods of Olympus!" He cursed, while clutching his head.

"Are you okay, Chiron?" Sophia asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

He then sat down, still clutching his head. It was weird seeing a horse sit down.

A figure popped into existence next to us.

"Chiron, you left me there." pouted Mr D. He seemed to notice that Chiron was clutching his head, "You leave my presence for just a few seconds and you've already hurt yourself." he tutted.

"It's Nothing."

"Here, this'll help." Dioynisius said, conjuring a cold bottle of Bourbon from thin air. He then walked into the kitchen, to get some Nectar.

"Thanks." Chiron said, holding it to his head, "Anyway, I have important things to say. But first, tell me, what happened to Nico?"

We told him. Every little detail, from his numerous faintings, to his changed state on the boat. We ended by telling him what happened in the battle for the town of Wilnos.

"This is really bad." Chiron seemed to zone out for a second, "As for these Assassins of Chaos that you talked about, well that's a different story. I'd like to hear more about them and what they are like."

Sophia coughed, "And what was that very important thing that you had to say?"

"Oh yes, that." His expression darkened.

"It is a very, very bad day for the Jacksons"

"What are you talking about?"

"She's gone, my dear. Jenny Jackson has disappeared."

 **A/N Well folks, this is it. The end of the first story. Took a long time to finish didn't it? Now, I'm sorry if this chapter has more spelling mistakes than usual, but writing on a mobile device is hard. I'll look back through this and correct my mistakes. Once I'm back from my holiday, and done with editing the story, I'll add some more text to this to say goodbye. Until then, have a good summer!**

 **-Goodbye!**

 **-ServantofRagnos**

 **A/N 2.0 FINALLY, FUCKING FINALLY. I'M DONE WITH IMPROVING THE STORY. *Khm Khm* So, after long last, I reread the entire story, and edited it so that it had less mistakes. To tell you the truth, it was boring as fuck. Anyway The Tour of Chaos Isle Chapter is still the longest one, but it doesn't contain 5k words, but 7k. Have Fun Reading!**

 **You can expect the first chapter of the sequel this week!, How Fun is that?**

 **Also, While I was rewriting everything, the overall views grew by 1.5k. How the F***. (Yes I censored it now. Happy?). The funny thing about this is before, I uploaded a chapter and the first day it got, say, a hundred views, the next day sixty, third day forty, and it went like this for a week, getting smaller every day, until it was only 1 or 2. But not this time! At least 50 views per day.**

 **Anyway, Enough of my rant! I need to start on this new story!**

 **-I hope your as excited as I!**

 **-Goodbye!**

 **-Servant of Ragnos**


End file.
